Imprévus
by Castielific
Summary: Peu importait que la fleur meurt ou non si le sentiment qu'elle représentait, lui, était mort depuis longtemps. MS
1. Chapter 1

**IMPREVUS**

**Auteur original: Volatile**

**Traducteur: Sganzy**

**Disclamer: Pas à nous, pas de sous.**

**Spoiler : Toute la saison 1.**

**Genre : Humour, Drame, Romance (M/S), NC-17 et Prise de têtes.**

**Résumé : Peu importait que la fleur meurt ou non si le sentiment qu'elle représentait lui était mort depuis longtemps. **

**Note de l'auteur : ****N'ayez pas peur les gens, ceci est bien une fic Sara/Michael. Le début est un peu éprouvant à lire, vous risquez d'avoir une ou deux nausées (comment ça j'exagère ?), mais ce n'est qu'un moment difficile à passer, je vous le promets ! **

**Oui bon, ensuite viendra la migraine face à des personnes très compliqués et pourtant assez réalistes. En tout cas, j'espère avoir su retranscrire correctement le tout de manière à ce que vous compreniez le pourquoi du comment du qui du quoi. **

**Vous aurez peut-être un peu chaud en imaginant certaines choses, et sourirez grâce à deux des « hommes » de cette histoire. Les claques devraient vous tenter à certains moments aussi, mais ça passera. **

**Avec un peu de chance, le tout vous aura plu au final. Si c'est le cas (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à me féliciter (ou m'insulter), ou même m'interroger à cette adresse : bon courage !**

**Merci beaucoup à Fan21 pour son aide !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Assise sur son canapé, les mains tremblantes, Sara tentait de peler une mandarine. Ces derniers temps, même les gestes les plus simples lui paraissaient parfois insurmontables.

Elle avait baissé le son de la télé au plus bas; et pourtant, son attention fut attirée par les nouvelles du jour. A l'écran, Lincoln Burrows et Michael Scofield s'enlaçaient sur les marches du palais de justice. Une voix off annonçait le verdict du procès « La journée fut marquée par l'acquittement de Lincoln Burrows, un homme dont l'histoire… ». Le présentateur commença à récapituler son évasion et cette conspiration qui visait à tuer Lincoln.

« Michael Scofield, l'organisateur de l'évasion, est aujourd'hui considéré comme un héros des d'Amérique, l'homme qui a osé tout braver pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Nos reporters sont parvenus à obtenir son interview exclusive. »

L'écran s'assombrit une seconde avant que n'apparaisse Michael en costume.

A travers l'écran, ses yeux étaient fixés droit sur elle. « Tant de choses sont arrivées. Beaucoup de personnes ont dû payer de leur vie et mon frère et moi ne pouvons exprimer à quel point nous sommes désolés pour cela. A ceux qui nous ont aidé, connus ou inconnus, merci à vous. Lincoln et moi vous en seront éternellement reconnaissants. Nous voudrions aussi nous excuser auprès de tout ceux qui ont pu être perturbés par l'évasion, nous n'avons jamais voulu blesser, effrayer, ou impliquer quiconque et nous espérons qu'un jour vous pourrez nous pardonner pour tout ce que vous avez pu vivre ces derniers mois. »

Sara l'observa alors que son regard traversait des kilomètres de câbles, passait à travers sa télé et se plantait juste dans le sien. Il lui parlait, à elle, elle pouvait le voir à l'intensité avec laquelle ses yeux brillaient face à la caméra, elle avait déjà vu ce regard, elle en connaissait la signification.

Quand il dit: « S'il vous plait, comprenez qu'il n'était pas dans mon intention de vous impliquer dans cela. »

Elle réunit toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour se retenir d'enfoncer son pied en plein dans l'écran, en plein dans son visage.

Elle se réveilla sur son canapé quatre heures plus tard, sa mandarine, intacte, avait roulé sur le sol durant son sommeil. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Elle se leva et vacilla quelques secondes sur ses jambes faibles, laissant son regard parcourir son appartement. Ses chaussures traînaient dans l'entrée, le courrier qu'une de ses voisines avaient glissé sous sa porte n'avait pas bougé et elle était presque certaine que ça sentait mauvais de telle sorte qu'on pouvait de suite se rendre compte que les fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis plusieurs semaines. Des vêtements et tasses vides étaient posés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et grimaça.

Ses cheveux étaient sales et pleins de nœuds. Son pantalon trop grand pendait sur ses hanches, exposant sa peau pâle. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ses os apparaissaient clairement. Son haut vert était tâché de café au niveau de son sein gauche. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussettes de sport à demi-enfilées.

A sa porte, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau. Sara grogna et alla ouvrir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en bon terme. Mais il était là, en jeans et sweat vert. Il tenait un sac en papier d'une main et jouait nerveusement avec ses clés de voiture de l'autre.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?, dit-elle, si surprise qu'elle en oublia les bonnes manières.

Il la jaugea de haut en bas et lui offrit une mimique entre sourire et grimace.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous n'alliez pas très bien.

- Je vais bien.

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur la tâche sur son sein.

- J'ai connu ça, Sara. Je sais à quel point c'est dur.

- Capitaine Bellick, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous faites sur mon palier.

- J'ai fait des courses, dit-il en levant son sac devant lui. Et appelez-moi Brad. On ne travaille plus ensemble.

Il parlait doucement, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas dire quelque chose d'idiot.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous faites ici, Brad.

Pourtant, elle fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser entrer chez elle. Il passa près d'elle, une odeur d'after-shave bon marché et de chewing-gum à la menthe émanait de lui.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer au salon. Il avança précautionneusement et posa le sac de course sur la table basse. Puis, il se tourna vers elle, une main accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Sara, quand on s'est connu, je n'allais pas bien. J'allais même très mal. Maintenant c'est votre tour, et je peux vous aider. Je n'arrête pas de voir ce…Scofield à la télé, et ça me tue. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point vous devez vous sentir mal. Vous vous êtes fait avoir par sa gueule d'ange. Il nous a tous bien eus.

- Peut-être, Brad. Mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher…J'ai même tout fait pour que ça arrive.

Il resta un moment abasourdi, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse si franche.

- Oui, mais…il prévoyait de vous utiliser depuis le début. Vous êtes une fille bien, Sara. Vous ne méritiez pas ça.

Une expression proche de la compassion passa sur son visage. Il paraissait plein d'un espoir étrange, comme s'il croyait que Sara apprécierait réellement son intervention.

- Brad, je vais bien. J'ai un parrain, j'ai…

Elle se tut subitement. En deux semaines, elle n'avait été contactée qu'une fois par son parrain de l'association pour les dépendants et quatre fois par des télévendeurs. Elle n'avait personne.

Il poussa un pantalon sale du canapé et s'assit. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, il observait les environs.

- Quand ma femme m'a quitté…j'étais vraiment…mal. C'est pour ça que je suis retourné vivre chez ma mère. Je sais qu'un adulte qui vit encore chez ses parents, c'est plutôt ridicule. Mais au moins….j'avais des sous-vêtements propres.

Sara croisa les bras.

- J'ai des sous-vêtements propres!, répliqua-t-elle choquée.

Brad capta son regard avant de faire un signe vers une culotte rose au sommet d'une pile de linge sale qui trônait à côté de la télé.

- Quelque part…, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tant mieux….Je me souviens que quand j'allais vraiment très mal, je n'avais même plus le courage d'aller faire mes courses, alors je vous ai ramené à manger.

Avec un gros soupir, Sara s'avança vers le sac et scruta son contenu. Springles, biscuits Oreos, M&M's, barres chocolatés, chips et deux bouteilles de Coca.

- Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant. Vous essayer de m'assassiner au cholestérol.

Brad baissa les yeux vers ses clés de voitures et Sara eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais c'était impossible: Brad Bellick n'avait pas de sentiments…N'est ce pas? Dans le doute, elle plongea sa main dans le sac et en sortit un paquet de biscuits Oreos.

- Vous n'avez pas pris ceux au beurre de cacahuète, fit-elle mine d'être déçue.

Il sourit un peu et haussa les épaules.

- Vous aussi vous aimez ceux là? C'est mes préférés. Mais le magasin n'en avait plus.

Répondant à son sourire, Sara s'installa sur la pile de linge sale, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et Bellick. Elle ouvrit le paquet de gâteaux et mordilla un biscuit avant de tendre le paquet à Brad.

Exactement une semaine plus tard, à la même heure, il frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Pour une quelconque raison, Sara savait qu'il reviendrait. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à se débarrasser de lui…et fut choquée de réaliser qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement envie.

A vrai dire, elle avait passé la majorité de sa semaine à se goinfrer de M&M's en se demandant de quoi ils pourraient parler et comment il justifierait sa présence….pas qu'il l'ait fait la première fois.

Avant l'évasion, elle s'était toujours dit que tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, c'était quelqu'un pour partager ses réductions « un repas acheté, un repas offert » à l'autogrill.

Mais elle se doutait qu'il avait dû avoir beaucoup de déboires après l'évasion. Sara suspectait même que s'il n'avait pas lui même retrouvé Theodore Bagwell, Brad aurait certainement perdu son travail. Le fait qu'elle soit responsable de pas mal de ses problèmes, parvenait à la convaincre qu'il ne devait plus la voir de la même manière, qu'elle ne devait plus lui plaire.

Elle ouvrit la porte en jeans propre et haut blanc, ses cheveux était attachés et ses pieds nus. Ils ne parlèrent pas, elle se poussa juste pour le laisser entrer.

- Vous avez fait le ménage, nota-t-il.

- J'ai lu dans « Maison & Vie » que le bordel était démodé.

Il rit nerveusement avant d'aller déposer son sachet dans la cuisine. Les artères de Sara tremblèrent d'appréhension. Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit simplement sur le canapé. Étrangement, le voir assis là donna l'impression à Sara que durant toute la semaine, le canapé avait semblé vide.

- Comment était votre semaine?

Une petite voix dans sa tête ne put s'empêcher de chanter doucement « Qu'est ce. Que. Bellick. Fout. Chez toi?? »

- Fatigante. Je n'ai pas arrêter de nettoyer pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à…

- Vous avez envie de quoi? l'interromput-il avec un hochement de tête compréhensif.

- Envie?…J'ai envie de chocolat. J'ai envie de films, de scènes de nues avec Johnny Deep. J'ai envie de ne plus me sentir en manque à chaque minutes, mais je sens que j'ai besoin de…Drogues. J'ai beau savoir qu'elles vont me tuer. J'ai besoin d'elles.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, cette fois juste à côté de Brad.

- Tant que vous arriverez à vous occuper, ça ira.

Sara sourit, et quand elle retint ses larmes, elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il parte. Brad n'était pas le genre d'homme à savoir gérer ce genre d'émotions, à la moindre larme, il se serait sauvé. En un soupir, elle se massa légèrement la nuque et se tourna vers lui.

- Dans la mesure où vous ne semblez pas disposé à me dire ce que vous faites ici, je voulais vous était votre semaine?

Au début, il parut choqué qu'elle pose la question et Sara réalisa que jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais été très gentille avec lui. Abruti ou pas, il était toujours un être humain…presque décent.

- Plutôt calme…T-Bag fait toujours des siennes pour qu'on le sorte du trou, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt…. Hier, on a eu un nouveau gamin, un jeune du Colorado, il avait une de ces coupes afro et tentait de s'incruster avec « ses frères ». Ils lui ont fait dévaler les escaliers, c'était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai vu depuis…

Il se tut, emporté par les rires. Sara paraissait choquée, après tout, Fox River n'était peut-être pas un si bon sujet de conversation…

Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas amusée et cessa de rire.

- Je pense…Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous mangiez correctement et tout ça…Alors…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. L'espace d'un instant, Sara resta horrifiée par la notion de « Manger correctement » de Brad.

- Vous savez… Je suis restée enfermée toute la semaine. Je ne sors presque plus à part pour les réunions et….En fait, je ne sors que pour les réunions.

Elle s'arrêta et essuya nerveusement sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Il fait noir dehors et je pensais aller acheter quelques fruits chez l'épicier. C'est à trois pâtés de maisons et je comptais marcher un peu. Ça vous dérangerait de venir avec moi?

Il passa plusieurs fois ses clés d'une main à l'autre avant d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire.

Je veux bien.

Sara était consciente que c'était bizarre. Certes, elle avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, mais Brad était tout sauf le compagnon idéal. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa compagnie. Certainement plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Les dépendants ne sont pas censés apprécier les choses. Mais pour Sara, cette courte ballade et le silence agréable dans lequel ils marchaient lui parut comme…la pluie après une longue sécheresse. Elle avait soudain envie d'arrêter les gens dans la rue et de leur montrer Brad en leur criant: « Vous voyez, lui, il n'a pas peur d'être vu avec moi. Il ne pense pas que je suis écœurante. Il ne me surnomme pas « la junkie » ».

Elle ne le fit pas. Même l'étonnante patience de Brad n'aurait pas supporté une telle démonstration de folie.

Au retour, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, faisant même une inspection de son appartement « au cas où ».

Il partit alors qu'elle était assise, seule dans la cuisine à jauger mangues, oranges et ananas. Elle les regarda un moment avant d'opter pour un des cadeaux de Brad. Elle saisit le paquet de Skittles et alla jusqu'à sa chambre.

Son répondeur clignotait et elle appuya sur play en passant à côté de lui. Un télévendeur lui demandait si elle était satisfaite de son actuel opérateur téléphonique, un autre lui proposait une assurance et ….

« Sara? C'est Michael. Michael Scofield? » Comme si elle pouvait l'oublier. « J'espère que j'ai le bon numéro, j'ai eu beaucoup du mal à le trouver. Et je sais de quoi je parle, un jour j'ai retrouvé un homme sous protection des témoins. Je t'expliquerais peut-être ça un jour. En fait…c'est un peu pour ça que j'appelle. J'espérais qu'on pourrait se parler. Parler de tout ça. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu les infos ces derniers temps. Ma peine a été réduite, le temps que j'ai passé en prison est suffisant. J'espérais que je pourrais passer chez toi, te voir? J'ai entendu dire que tu n'allais pas très bien. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose peut-être que je pourrais… »

Sans attendre la suite, elle appuya sur le bouton effacer. Elle avait assez de problèmes, sans devoir y ajouter Michael Scofield.

C'est juste une pizza, aucun engagement là dedans. C'est ce qu'elle se dit juste avant d'ouvrir la porte à Brad. C'était sa quatrième visite, exactement quatre semaines après sa première apparition sur son palier. Elle prit le sachet de ses bras, le salua et le laissa entrer dans son salon.

C'est en rangeant tout ce qu'il avait apporté que Sara réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'un hobby. Parce que quand on passe une journée entière à tout nettoyer pour Brad Bellick, c'est que quelque chose cloche. Pire, elle s'était même parfumée juste avant d'ouvrir la porte!

Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Mais quand on passe la semaine entière sans aucun contact humain, même un quart d'heure avec Brad paraît être une occasion spéciale. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit nerveusement.

- Dure semaine?

Il déposa ses clés sur la petite table et se rassit, croisant ses bras sur son ventre. Il paraissait peu à peu prendre ses aises dans son appartement.

- Quelques soucis dans le bloc C, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Et vous?

- Plutôt calme.

Comme toutes les semaines…

- J'ai vu votre père aux informations hier soir. J'ai été heureux de constater que toute cette affaire n'avait pas nuit à sa carrière, et qu'il prend votre défense. Vous l'avez vu récemment?

Son père ne prenait pas réellement sa défense. Sa réponse officielle à une quelconque question à son sujet était « aucun commentaire ». Les gens prenaient ça comme une façon de la protéger. Mais la vérité était que depuis l'évasion et son overdose, il l'évitait comme la peste. Cependant, pour une quelconque raison, Sara ne parvenait pas à admettre que son propre père ne voulait plus la voir, alors elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se força à prendre un ton joyeux alors qu'elle mentait.

- Oui bien sûr. On a pris un café ensemble hier.

Brad sembla satisfait de sa réponse et posa une cheville sur son autre genou. Ils restèrent silencieux une minute, avant que Sara ait le courage de reprendre la parole.

- Vous savez, il se fait tard et…

- J'étais justement en train de me dire que je devrais rentrer.

Il se leva.

- Ce n'est pas…Je veux dire, je comptais juste commander une pizza et regarder un match. Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez. Enfin, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre avant d'acquiescer timidement.

- Ca me va.

Il commanda une pizza bien trop chargée alors que Sara prenait son habituelle jambon-fromage. Ça arriva au moment où le match débutait et il insista pour payer. Elle voulut protester mais il paraissait déterminé. Finalement, elle le laissa faire en le voyant sortir un bon « une pizza achetée une pizza gratuite » de son porte monnaie, il semblait en avoir toute une collection.

Ils s'installèrent, lui sur le canapé, elle sur le sol, adossée au divan, et regardèrent le match. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment « regardé un match » avant, mais s'était dit que ça devait être le genre de chose que Brad faisait. Elle lui offrit une part de sa pizza et il grimaça.

- Ce truc là n'est pas une pizza.

Il saisit une tranche de sa propre pizza et la lui proposa. Elle secoua la tête, mais il la déposa quand même dans son assiette.

- Vous allez la manger. Puis, vous en mangerez encore deux autres bouts, si vous voulez vous sentir mieux.

Ce n'était pas une menace. Il faisait juste référence à son poids. Elle avait déjà pris quatre kilos depuis qu'il lui avait amené de la nourriture, mais visiblement il jugeait que ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Il se pencha en avant pour regarder le match et parut vraiment passionné par le score. Sara, elle, n'avait jamais compris comment un simple jeu pouvait amener les gens à crier et sauter comme ça.

Elle retira un anchois sur sa part de pizza et remarqua qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle fronça les sourcils en un « quoi? » silencieux.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir une belle part de pizza si vous retirez le meilleur.

- Mais… C'est des petits poissons!

- Prenez un gros bout, vous ne sentirez pas le goût du poisson, vous sentirez juste le tout. C'est une expérience culinaire.

- Une expérience culinaire?, rit-elle.

Il interpréta mal son rire et se vexa.

- Scofield n'est pas le seul à connaître de grands mots.

Il y eut un silence et Sara sut qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Peu après, il partit sur un simple « au revoir » et elle dut lutter contre une panique inattendue à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Deux jours plus tard, une lettre était posée devant sa porte avec une grosse boîte à son nom. Il n'y avait aucune adresse de retour, ni aucune information sur l'envoyeur. Elle s'assit dans la cuisine et l'observa pendant une demi-heure avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Une partie d'elle voulait que ça vienne de Brad, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ou que ça ne la touche pas si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle ouvrit la boîte. C'était rempli de près de, à vue d'œil, une centaine de fleurs en origami. Immédiatement, ses poings se serrèrent si forts que ses jointures se firent blanches et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

Elle plongea la main dans la boîte et glissa ses doigts sur les fleurs. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses, ou de Michael lui-même. Bien sûr, elle avait envie de ça. Mais la vie lui avait appris que les choses qu'elle voulait étaient souvent celles qui la faisait le plus souffrir.

Comme cette fois où sa mère avait disparu et qu'elle avait prié une semaine entière pour qu'elle revienne, uniquement pour voir revenir une femme violente et vulgaire qui n'avait plus rien de la mère qui la serrait dans ses bras quand elle était petite.

Comme ce poney qu'elle voulait et qui avait du être tué trois semaines après qu'elle l'ait eu.

Comme ces drogues dont elle croyait avoir besoin et qui ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses….

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de Michael. Elle aurait voulu décorer son appartement de ses fleurs, rien que pour prouver que quelqu'un se souciait d'elle…Mais elle ne le ferait pas, parce que si elle le faisait, elle ne ferait que repenser à la manière dont il lui avait menti, l'avait fait souffrir et l'avait manipulée. Alors non, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Elle attrapa la boite et se dirigea jusqu'à l'évier. Une par une, elle passa les fleurs dans le broyeur. Après tout, c'était des fleurs qui ne mouraient jamais…

C'était censée être des fleurs qui ne mouraient jamais, mais Sara avait appris depuis longtemps que peu importait que la fleur meurt ou non, si le sentiment qu'elle représentait, lui, avait disparu.

Quand elle eut fini avec les fleurs, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et fouilla son tiroir à la recherche de cette toute première fleur qu'il lui avait offert. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et, avec une simple larme, la glissa dans le broyeur.

Elle l'écouta se déchiqueter et se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Que tout ça était révolu.

A la fin de la semaine, Brad était de retour et elle fut soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonnée. Il ne resta pas longtemps. Juste le temps de déposer de nouveaux aliments spécial cholestérol, de demander comment elle allait et de repartir avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de le blesser de nouveau.

Elle soupira en refermant la porte. Un pas en avant…Deux pas en arrière.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru leur premier-rendez-vous-qui-n'est-pas-un-rendez-vous, ne fut pas du tout gênant. Elle avait prévu de lui dire avant qu'ils ne sortent qu'ils ne seraient toujours que des amis, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que prétendre qu'il puisse toujours avoir des sentiments pour elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait et le nombre de fois où elle l'avait remis à sa place….ça serait prétentieux, non?

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant Thaï et encore une fois, il insista pour payer, cette fois sans ticket de réduction. Brad ne parla pas beaucoup, mais à un moment de la soirée, elle sentit son regard insistant sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit en une question silencieuse.

- Vous savez, Sara. Je n'attends rien de vous, dit-il doucement.

- Uhm. C'est…Gentil.

- Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vivrai pas éternellement là où je vis. Ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Je…veux juste que vous compreniez ça. Maintenant que Pope envisage la retraite, je suis prêt à aller de l'avant, j'ai un peu d'argent de côté. Alors peut-être que…

- Warden Pope prend sa retraite?, l'interrompit-elle.

La mâchoire de Brad se serra sous la contrariété.

- Il se fait vieux, et je crois qu'il ne se remettra jamais de son échec. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner ce que Scofield comptait faire, mais il s'en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'un de ses employés entretenait une relation avec un détenu juste sous son nez.

- Moi?, demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- Oui, vous. Mais…Lui, aussi. Pendant que vous jouiez les tourtereaux avec Scofield, il se débrouillait aussi pour obtenir des faveurs du directeur.

- Oui, enfin….ce n'est pourtant pas lui qui s'est fait attaché et abandonné dans un trou pendant des heures.

Brad retint son rire et parla plus doucement.

- Je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour ressasser le passé. Au contraire…

Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette et parut soudain timide.

- Ma ma…mère m'a posé pas mal de questions sur vous ces dernier temps. Alors je…heu…Je lui ai dit que vous étiez une amie. Elle voudrait vous rencontrer. Bientôt. Elle insiste.

- Votre…mère…veut me voir?

Ok, ça c'est pas bon du tout, pensa-t-elle.

- Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Elle veut juste que vous veniez dîner à la maison demain.

- Demain?

- Ca n'a jamais été une femme très patiente.

- Brad…Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire c'est un peu…

- C'est juste un dîner.

Avec un soupir, elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. C'est juste un dîner. Juste un dîner.

- Avec plaisir.

Nom de dieu. Juste un dîner.

Sara n'était pas idiote.

Enfin…malgré tout ce qui prouvait le contraire, Sara n'était pas complètement idiote. Elle savait que rencontrer la mère d'un homme était un pas important dans une relation. Pas que Brad Bellick et elle ayent une relation, ils n'étaient même pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de vrais amis.

Mais elle allait rencontrer sa mère. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle était cinglée?

Ok, mieux valait ne pas répondre à cette question.

Elle s'habilla classiquement pour cette occasion. Jupe classique, haut classique, chaussures classiques. Au moins, ses vêtements, eux, étaient classiques. Ils prirent le 4x4 de Brad et elle passa le trajet à se demander ce que ça signifiait. Elle ne sortait pas avec Brad, elle n'était même pas intéressée par l'idée. Alors pourquoi?

Elle savait pourquoi. Elle était seule. Brad lui rappelait ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un. Dans le sens non biblique, bien sûr.

Sara voulait savoir que, si elle mourait demain, il y aurait quelqu'un pour la trouver. Et que ça ne serait pas les voisins, attirés par la puanteur de son corps en décomposition.

Alors, elle acceptait quiconque voulait bien d'elle. Une autre raison était que Brad voulait ça, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à perdre son amitié.

Ce ne fut que quand elle se retrouva devant la porte de Maman Bellick qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle se trompait. Brad ouvrit la porte pour elle et elle eut juste le temps de remarquer la tapisserie fleurie avant qu'une petit femme enrobée ne se jette sur elle et ne la serre très fort.

- Oh Bradley, je l'aime bien celle là. Elle est jolie!

Sara échappa à son étreinte et fit un pas en arrière. Maman Bellick riait à la fin de chaque phrase. Selon la personne, ça pouvait s'avérer très sympathique ou totalement agaçant. Sara trouvait ça sympathique, mais la soirée commençait à peine.

Sara observa Brad alors que sa mère attrapait sa main et la tirait pour lui faire visiter la maison. (« Et ça c'est quoi? » « La première dent de mon Brady »). Il évita son regard et fit mine de ne pas remarquer sa gêne.

Au moment du dessert, Sara se sentit soulagée. Elle venait de passer la soirée à être gavée de nourriture alors que Brad l'observait répondre à sa mère qui la harcelait de questions sur leur relation. Il y avait eu un moment extrêmement bizarre quand sa mère avait demandé à Sara si elle voulait des enfants, mais elle en avait profité pour glisser discrètement un « Probablement, quand j'aurai trouvé l'homme qu'il me faut ».

Sara refusa les desserts après-dessert sous forme de cookies et gâteaux secs divers, mais elle ne put se retenir de sourire légèrement en regardant Brad et sa mère boire leur café en parlant de choses dont les gens normaux discutent. La barrière du jardin devait être réparée, la voiture devait passer au contrôle technique, et si l'on changeait la tapisserie de la cuisine? Cette scène plongea Sara dans un soupçon de normalité, et lui rappela ce qu'était un foyer, une famille. Ce n'était certes pas son foyer, mais juste pour ce soir, ils avaient accepté de le partager avec elle.

Une sorte de chaleur l'envahit alors et resta avec elle tout le long du trajet de retour. Ils se garèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée et Brad insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence et Sara réalisa qu'elle rentrait dans son foyer à elle.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle voulait garder le souvenir d'une soirée à écouter une mère et son fils parler de l'enfance de Brad, et de l'odeur du pot-pourri qui trônait sur la table. Elle aurait voulu avoir droit à cela. Elle voulait une famille, elle voulait quelqu'un pour se soucier du fait qu'elle rentre ou pas durant la nuit.

Un frisson la parcourut à la vue du gris de son immeuble.

- Vous avez froid?

Sans attendre, il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules.

Sa veste sentait le tabac et l'after-shave de Brad, mais elle portait aussi un peu de sa chaleur. Elle résista pour ne pas soupirer et serrer un peu plus la veste. Elle devait garder à l'esprit, pour son propre bien, que le partage de la chaleur humaine n'avait rien de romantique quand il s'agissait de celle de Brad Bellick. Les amis partagent des vestes.

Les amis ne se tiennent pas la main. Et pourtant c'est ce que Brad venait de faire. Il venait d'attraper la sienne pour qu'elle évite de marcher dans une large flaque. Ils atteignirent son immeuble et elle retira doucement sa main de la sienne, choquée par le fait que sa peau désirait un peu plus de sa chaleur.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et quand Brad fit un geste pour la suivre jusqu'au palier, elle le retint d'une main.

- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Il sourit presque timidement et la gorge de Sara se serra.

- Trop tôt?

Oui, cria son cerveau, Trop tôt d'environ un millénaire.

Il fit un pas en dehors de l'ascenseur et attrapa le col de sa veste, il l'amena à elle et elle plongea dans la chaleur de son large corps. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir bien entre ses bras, pourtant, ce fut le cas. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu alors que la chaleur de l'homme la rassurait et faisait disparaître la douleur. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle le laissa l'embrasser. Elle savait que personne ne pourrait comprendre, mais elle se sentait vraiment trop seule. Les réunions des dépendants ne changent rien à ça. Brad était la seule personne qui lui avait porté un peu d'intérêt depuis des mois, et elle ne supportait plus d'être seule. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle se détendit, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle sentit sa langue glisser contre sa lèvre et elle comprit qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin. Il voulait de la romance, elle voulait de la chaleur. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Elle fit un pas en arrière et le poussa gentiment dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « fermeture des portes ».

Elle attendit jusqu'à être sûre qu'il était au moins cinq étages plus bas avant de laisser échapper un soupir tremblant et de se diriger vers sa porte.

Sa porte devant laquelle se tenait Michael Scofield, les muscles tendus, l'expression sonnée, et le regard horrifié.


	2. Chapter 2

La manière dont son regard paraissait plus terne que jamais confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait tout vu. Elle avait été surprise en train d'embrasser Bellick C'était une sensation horrible.

Son instinct de protection refit cependant surface et elle avança jusqu'à la porte…Et Michael. Il l'avait vue embrasser un autre homme. Tant mieux. Elle allait de l'avant. Elle ne lui appartenait pas…Bon sang si, elle lui appartenait.

- Michael, le salua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Docteur Tancredi.

Dur.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'appelle « Sara », mais elle savait qu'elle lui aurait alors demandé de l'appeler « Docteur Tancredi ». Eh oui, Michael n'était pas le seul à savoir se montrer froid.

- Tu étais là pour quoi?, demanda-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte.

Le regard de l'homme glissa le long du couloir, jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur.

- Je le connais?

- Aucune importance.

Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas vu Brad. Michael acquiesça avant de pointer sa veste du doigt.

- Joli badge.

Il entra chez elle sans invitation. Sara baissa les yeux vers le vêtement, sur son sein gauche était écrit « Bellick ».

Elle suivit Michael dans son appartement, jetant la veste et ses clés sur le meuble le plus proche.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer.

Il l'ignora, se baladant dans l'appartement, son regard passant sur chaque petite chose s'y trouvant. Sur sa vie.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais remarqué, dit-il en observant quelques photos. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre d'homme qui prête attention aux invitations ou aux règles. Je me suis évadé d'une prison de haute sécurité. Je vais dans ton appartement si j'en ai envie.

- Je ne te savais pas si prétentieux, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas…Et si on reprenait au début?

- Ok. Toi. Ici. Dans mon appartement. Pourquoi? Oh, attends. C'est une question. J'avais oublié. Tu n'y réponds jamais.

- Je suis ici pour te donner toutes les réponses que tu veux.

- Je n'en veux plus. Tu peux partir.

- Tu mens, Sara.

- Non, Michael. Le mensonge, c'est ta spécialité.

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute et Sara l'observa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle l'y suivit et le trouva à côté de l'évier, le tournevis qui était bloqué dans le broyeur à la main.

- Des soucis?

- Il ne fonctionne plus.

Il regarda dans l'évier.

- C'est parce que quelqu'un y a fourré une boule de papier.

Elle haussa les épaules et feinta la nonchalance.

- Je peux y jeter un œil si tu veux.

- Non merci, j'ai de quoi le réparer dans les toilettes. Mais ça aussi c'est ton domaine à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Wow, Sara. T'as une réplique pour chaque phrase. Tu t'es entraînée ou quoi?

- J'ai pas mal de temps libre.

Michael hocha la tête et posa le tournevis sur le comptoir.

- Tu as perdu ton travail?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne put retenir un rire amer.

- Mon job et j'ai failli perdre ma vie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, même moi je ne te rends pas coupable de ça. C'était ma faute.

- Dans le journal il parle de cocaïne.

- Morphine… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Tu es clean maintenant?

- Je n'en prends plus.

- Sara, je sais que j'ai…

Elle leva une main pour le stopper.

- Si tu dis que tu n'as jamais voulu m'impliquer, j'attrape ce tournevis et ce n'est pas dans le broyeur que je vais le planter.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Sara se permit le luxe de le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, la première fois qu'elle pouvait le contempler sans avoir peur d'être accusée de quelque chose.

Alors, elle l'observa. Elle observa la courbe de sa mâchoire où apparaissait le début d'une barbe qui assombrissait un peu plus sa peau déjà hâlée. Elle tenta de compter ses cils, mais elle était trop loin. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les courbes de son corps et son estomac se serra en signe de pure appréciation.

Les yeux de l'homme restaient fixés sur son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle parla.

- Il y a tant de choses qu'on pourrait se dire. Qu'on aurait dû se dire. Je ne sais pas pour toi, Michael, mais je me suis imaginée cette scène tant de fois que quoiqu'on dise maintenant…ça ne servirait à rien. Tu peux dire que tu es désolé. Je peux dire que je suis désolée et après on peut juste oublier tout ça.

- Tu veux oublier notre relation?

- Relation? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu une quelconque « relation » récemment.

Un rire cinglant lui échappa .

- Faudrait songer à prévenir Bellick alors.

- Michael à propos de…à propos de Brad…

Elle se tut, cherchant les mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu as ta propre vie. Je suis sûre que tu plaisais à un tas d'hommes à Fox River. J'ai juste été le seul à être assez arrogant pour croire que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose. Le seul à être assez stupide pour te demander de m'attendre.

- En fait, offrit-elle avec un sourire compatissant. « Attends-moi » est une réplique assez courante. Je l'entendais au minimum une fois par semaine à Fox Rover. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise que tu ne trouves rien de plus original.

- La prochaine fois, je demanderais conseil à Sucre pour savoir comment séduire une femme.

Sara sentit que la discussion tournait de nouveau en joute verbale.

- Michael et si…Et si on évitait de faire ça? Je n'en ai vraiment pas le cœur là.

Il ferma les yeux un long moment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Quand il les rouvrit, ils plongèrent dans les siens. Elle haïssait le pouvoir de ce regard, il lui donnait soudain l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle et sous ces yeux, elle se sentait étrangement vulnérable.

- Tu veux que je parte? Bien. Juste…

Les mots semblèrent se bloquer dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'inspire et ne continue.

- Dis-moi juste une chose. Depuis combien de temps? Toi et Bellick?

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour protester ne serait-ce qu'aux mots « toi et Bellick », mais il l'arrêta en levant la main en un grognement profond.

- Finalement je ne veux pas savoir. Je n'ai pas à savoir. Je veux dire, tu es une grande fille et je n'ai pas à….Mais bon sang…Bellick? _Bellick?!_ Sara! Comment? _Comment?!_ Tu n'as aucune idée du genre d'homme qu'il est. Je te connais Sara. Je sais quel type de personne tu es. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Bellick représente tout ce que tu peux haïr.

- Tu te comporte comme si j'avais embrassé T-Bag.

- J'aurais presque préféré. T-Bag, lui, a au moins un minimum de charme et de manières.

Sara se sentit soudain offensée pour Brad.

- Brad est mon ami. Il était là pour moi…Et il était le seul.

- Et moi? Le message? Les fleurs? J'ai essayé, Sara.

- Tu crois que tu me connais? Quelques minutes volées ici et là au milieu de ton plan magistral t'ont permis de me connaître? Ou est-ce que c'était déjà le cas avant? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tapé mon nom sur Google que tu me connais.

- Je te connais plus que tu ne le connais. Si tu savais qui il est vraiment, ce qu'il est capable de faire…

- J'étais seule, Michael, et Brad est venue. Il s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a apporté des Springles.

Même à ses propres oreilles, tout ça sonnait pathétique.

- Si tu me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais amené des Springles, dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle recula. S'il la touchait, elle était perdue. Si ses longs doigts entouraient son poignet sans personne pour les voir, sans gardes devant la porte, ils se retrouveraient sur la table de la cuisine en moins de deux. Évidemment, elle le haïssait…mais certaines choses vont au delà de la haine. Et ce qu'elle ressentait au contact de Michael…A côté de ça, la haine n'était qu'une unique goutte dans une pluie torrentielle.

- Si tu me connaissais, tu aurais su que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui demande de l'aide.

- On ne s'en sortira pas si tu me rejettes à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion.

Il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'en sorte.

Il ne parut pas la croire, la fixant à la recherche du moindre détail qui lui prouverait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et dit la seule chose capable de tuer tout espoir.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'en sorte parce que…parce que j'aime Brad.

Elle mentait, évidemment. Elle n'aimait pas Brad. Seule la mère de Brad aimait Brad. Mais pour une quelconque raison, Michael Scofield, l'homme qui voit au delà de toute chose, paraissait devenir aveugle quand il s'agissait d'elle.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Son visage s'était fermé et un muscle de sa mâchoire roula sous sa joue. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas cru, mais il n'y avait pas pas cru. Ses yeux la supplièrent de nier…Elle ne le fit pas.

- Va-t-en, Michael.

Sa voix était faible. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il parte. A la place, il avança vers elle, si prêt qu'elle sentit leurs pantalons se frôler au niveau de leurs genoux. Ses yeux étaient pleins de quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir en lui: la colère.

- Quand tu découvriras qui est réellement le Capitaine Bellick, ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule.

Il s'éloigna, et la regarda avec un air proche du dégoût avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit la porte claquer.

Visiblement, avec son père, Michael était le seul homme capable de la faire autant pleurer. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses joues déjà trempées et alla jusqu'au téléphone. Pendant une seconde, elle envisagea d'appeler son parrain, mais ses doigts tapèrent un numéro qu'elle n'avait encore jamais composé.

- Brad? Je...sais qu'il est tard et que vous venez de partir. Mais je…Bon dieu, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un ami. Pourriez-vous revenir?

Sara venait juste de raccrocher quand elle eut soudain envie de le rappeler et de lui dire de ne pas venir. Elle était en pleine névrose. Encore.

Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir atteint son quota niveau névrose. Sa rencontre avec Michael l'avait conduite de vaguement insensée à complètement dérangée. Michael Scofield ne faisait pas ressortir le bon en elle.

Elle tendit de nouveau le bras vers le téléphone, ses doigts allaient appuyer sur le bouton « bis » quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ou Michael était de retour, ou Brad n'était pas allé bien loin.

Peut-être devrait-elle se barricader dans son appartement. Elle avait tout un stock de biscuits, elle pourrait vivre une vie pleine et productive, recluse dans sa salle à manger. Elle considéra sérieusement cette idée avant de se rendre compte que c'était la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Sara pressa une main tremblante sur ses côtes rendues douloureuses par les pleurs et se leva. Elle se redressa, elle comptait bien faire preuve d'un minimum de contenance. Hey, si elle y parvenait, ça voudrait peut-être dire qu'elle était parvenue à ce « changement de soi » dont son psy parlait tout le temps ? Enfin, en même temps, il était fort possible qu'un changement de soi aille au delà du fait d'ouvrir une porte…

Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Brad debout sur le palier, ses mains posées sur son ventre et sa tête penchée de cette façon timide avec laquelle il s'adressait souvent à elle. Sara fondit en larmes.

Bon dieu. Elle avait laissé cet homme l'embrasser. Elle voulait Michael…Elle le voulait tellement. Pas pour un engagement à long terme, juste pour une nuit. Juste pour que son odeur et ses caresses parviennent à effacer la sensation des lèvres de Brad contre les siennes.

Elle voulait sentir les hanches de Michael entre ses cuisses, juste pour éradiquer la sensation des larges bras de Brad autour d'elle. Elle voulait Michael parce qu'il la possédait au moins à ce niveau…Il la possédait dans chaque contact, chaque regard, chaque baiser. C'était la seule promesse que Sara voulait qu'il tienne.

Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait rien de lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de lui faire comprendre? Elle avait eu raison et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Parce qu'en général, les hommes ont du mal à vous comprendre quand vous leur dites « Je te déteste. Tu pourrais enlever ton pantalon s'il te plait? »

Brad, incapable de comprendre ses larmes, la serra contre lui. Elle se tendit au début, mais finit par se relaxer dans sa chaleur. Comment pouvait-elle être si superficielle? Brad avait plus fait pour elle en l'espace de quelques semaines que Michael ne pourrait en faire dans toute une vie. Il la dirigea vers le canapé, la portant à moitié. Elle enfonça son visage dans son torse et rêva qu'elle était ailleurs.

Elle était assise à l'infirmerie, le soleil la brûlant à travers les barreaux alors qu'elle rigolait avec un détenu tout en examinant son arthrite.

Elle tomba sur lui quand il s'assit sur le canapé. Mais elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était sur ses genoux, tout comme elle fit fî du fait qu'il caressait ses cheveux alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

- Je sais, princesse, je sais.

Qu'est ce qu'il savait? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

- C'est trop tôt. Je le sais, Sara. Je ressens la même chose. Pas besoin de pleurer pour ça. Tu es perturbée, tu ne peux pas gérer tous tes désirs en même temps.

Sara reprit ses esprits. Désirs? Il parlait de la morphine, hein?

Faux. Et elle le savait. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que ses larmes concernaient ses sentiments conflictuels envers lui?

Elle se dégagea rapidement de ses genoux.

- Brad, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne veux pas…

Ses traits étaient pleins d'espoir et de compassion, sa timidité parut soudain s'être évaporée.

- Brad je ne veux pas…hum, je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça. Je vais prendre une douche.

Dans le doute, fuis.

Sara laissa Brad sur son canapé et du se forcer pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et capta un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait penser, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix.

Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Pourquoi le devrait-elle? Elle venait juste de découvrir que son seul ami au monde, la seul personne qui s'intéressa à elle…la désirait.

Sara posa son front sur le mur froid de la douche. Merde. Comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour tout rater à ce point? C'était pas possible, il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus important d'impliqué, une erreur dans la répartition du Karma?

Elle était seule, fatiguée et voulait des choses qu'elles ne pouvaient avoir. Et la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas était sur le point de lui éclater au visage.

Elle laissa l'eau chaude glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rose. Elle se tourna et sentit la fraîcheur de la porte en verre dans son dos. Froid…Chaud. Voilà qu'elle était punie pour des erreurs qu'elle ne réalisait même pas commettre.

Elles étaient pourtant évidentes. D'abord, la pizza sur le canapé, puis les deux nuits pour le prix d'une dans un hôtel à demi-étoile pour un week-end romantique. Elle pouvait presque déjà sentir le frottement des draps gratter ses fesses alors que l'estomac de Bellick l'écrasait.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Elle allait hyper-ventiler.

Le pire était qu'elle était presque certaine que Brad avait bon cœur. C'était juste son cerveau qui ne tournait pas assez vite….Ou dans ce cas-ci, bien trop vite. Elle devait le lui dire, le lui dire gentiment. Il avait tant fait pour elle, elle pouvait bien lui montrer un peu de compassion et lui expliquer les choses avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide…

Comme entrer torse nu dans sa salle de bain alors qu'elle était sous la douche.

- Brad? Je suis là!

Sara sauta sous le jet d'eau et tenta de dissimuler ses seins sous un bras alors que son autre main cachait ce qu'il y avait plus bas.

- Tout va bien, Sara. Je sais que parfois les mots sont difficiles à dire. Je sais que ce baiser t'as fait réfléchir. Ça a été pareil pour moi. Et si on le veut tous les deux…Eh bien, autant se lancer. Je pense qu'on devrait être adultes et ne pas avoir peur de réaliser nos désirs.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme s'emballa. Elle pourrait crier et gâcher la seule amitié qui lui restait depuis l'évasion. Ou elle pouvait restait calme, demander à Brad de sortir de la salle de bain, s'habiller puis tout lui expliquer en faisant le moins de dégâts possible.

Il s'approcha et Sara aperçu la fourrure sur son torse qui ne dévoilait que deux tétons anormalement gros. Soudain, le torse de Michael lui manqua. Il tendit le bras et ouvrit la porte de la douche.

- Ok, Brad. On va ralentir, dit-elle en reculant dans la douche. Tu sais que mon programme désapprouve ça et…Je m'en sors si bien. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher maintenant.

- On peut considérer ça comme de la thérapie de remplacement. Faire l'amour à la place de la drogue.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment son raisonnement. Elle aimait la drogue bien plus qu'elle n'aimait le sexe. Et qui utilisait encore l'expression « faire l'amour »?

- Je dois vraiment refuser, Brad. Il le faut.

Elle était à bout de souffle et reculait de plus en plus contre le mur de la douche, le plus loin possible de lui.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient fixés au niveau d'un de ses poignets qui laissait apparaître un bout de son auréole. Il n'écoutait pas. Il tendit une main et ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau fine d'une des hanche de la jeune femme.

Elle inspira profondément et recula. Tout à coup, elle perdit l'équilibre et son pied dérapa sur le sol. Elle tenta d'agripper quelque chose mais ses doigts ne trouvèrent rien alors qu'ils glissaient le long de la vitre et du mur de la douche.

Et la voilà ainsi, les bras écartés et le corps totalement exposé. En reculant, elle s'était adossée aux poignets du robinet de la douche. En tombant, elle les avait senti griffe,r puis entrer dans la chair de son dos et de ses épaules. Brad avait paniqué et attrapé fermement son poignet.

Il tira dessus pour la relever et Sara entendit un craquement alors qu'elle était assiégée simultanément par des vagues de nausées et de douleurs. Il la relâcha brusquement et elle retomba durement sur le sol de la douche. Une jambe étendue et l'autre pliée bizarrement en dessous d'elle.

Elle resta un moment assise, sous le choc. La plupart des gens ressente le choc avant la peine, mais juste après le « Oh, mon dieu! Je suis en train de tomber ». Le choc qui vous retourne l'estomac et bloque vos poumons, qui vous fait penser à tant de choses et brouillent pourtant la moindre de vos pensées. Elle, elle ne parvient pas à le dépasser.

La respiration difficile, Sara scruta la pièce, remarquant vaguement Brad qui reculait, blanc comme un linge et la bouche ouverte. Bientôt, un torrent d'excuses lui échappa. Il était si pris dans sa culpabilité et ses pardons qu'il ne vit pas l'horreur de la jeune femme. Ses mots faisaient échos dans son crâne « Mon Dieu….voulait pas….pensé….voulait…merde… ». Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, elle se rappelait vaguement l'avoir vu s'enfuir en courant de la salle de bain, et entendu la porte claquer.

Sara posa son dos contre le mur, toujours trop choquée pour sentir la douleur. Doucement, très doucement, elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et essaya d'enrouler ses bras autour d'eux. Sa main gauche ne bougea pas, incapable de faire les gestes qu'elle voulait.

Pendant presque une demi-heure, elle observa son poignet paralysé alors qu'il enflait et rougissait. Ses yeux glissaient parfois sur la marque des doigts de Brad sur sa peau.

A un moment, l'eau se fit froide, le sang continuait de couler de son dos et l'eau qui glissait le long de ses hanches était rouge. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle ne savait plus comment se sauver elle-même. Elle était perdu, seule et pathétique. Tellement pathétique que quand elle ordonna à ses jambes de s'étendre pour qu'elle se lève, elles ne bougèrent pas.

La voix de Michael ne cessait de faire écho dans sa tête, _« Ne vient pas pleurer sur mon épaule »._

Elle se réveilla, trempée, gelée et totalement confuse. Elle plaça sa main valide sur le rebord de la douche et s'en servit pour se redresser à quatre pattes. Ses épaules étaient douloureuses mais elle continua de bouger en grimaçant. A genoux, elle passa un doigt à l'endroit de son dos où la peau était si douloureuse. Elle saignait encore.

Elle observa son autre poignet. Il était deux fois plus gros que la normale et elle aperçut la trace violacée des doigts de Brad au dessus de la peau gonflée. Elle tenta de bouger le poignet et sentit un fourmillement puis un frémissement en réponse. Elle rampa dans la salle de bain et atteignit les toilettes juste à temps pour vomir.

Cassé. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un docteur pour savoir cela…. Même si le fait qu'elle soit elle-même un docteur devait l'aider à arriver à cette conclusion. Elle s'essuya la bouche de sa main droite, puis la passa dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle était blessée, souffrait. Elle était docteur.

Les gens font des choses quand ils sont blessés. Elle savait cela. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Appelaient-ils à l'aide? Qui pourrait-elle appeler? Elle devait faire quelque chose. Son esprit était de moins en moins rationnel alors que la douleur grandissait. Le choc était passé, mais il avait été remplacé par quelque chose de pire. Le besoin.

Malgré sa confusion et sa peur, quelque chose restait très clair pour Sara. Elle avait mal, et elle savait exactement comment régler ça.

Une flaque d'eau et de sang s'étala alors qu'elle rampait sur le carrelage blanc. Elle atteint les tiroirs sous l'évier et en ouvrit un. Assise, elle retourna le tiroir, inspecta boites et bouteilles à la recherche de ce qu'elle savait être là. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la bouteille froide et elle la serra dans sa main. Elle la sortit et scruta l'ampoule et la seringue dans sa paume.

Maintenant et tout de suite, elle allait se débrouiller de la meilleure façon qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait tout le temps d'appeler à l'aide le lendemain matin.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était sur le siège passager d'une voiture. Elle était nue, mais on l'avait recouverte d'une large serviette. Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et aperçu un bras tendu. Il agrippait le volant si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Le long de son bras, un ange était dessiné.

Elle connaissait ce bras. C'était un beau bras. Elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

- …A prendre ou à laisser?! Trois heures, à prendre ou à laisser?! Elle est inconsciente. Elle est sérieusement blessée et vous me dites qu'on doit attendre ici?

Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, sa colère à peine retenue.

- Jeter un œil autour de vous. Les signes vitaux de votre amie sont bons. Elle n'est pas inconsciente, juste épuisée. Ce poignet ne va pas se casser d'avantage. Vous pouvez attendre comme les autres.

Sara entendit des pas s'approcher et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital et elle était à moitié assise dans une chaise et à moitié étalée sur les jambes de Michael. Son bras tenait ses épaules. Dans son dos, elle sentait le sang séché tirer sa peau à chaque mouvement. Elle se tourna pour regarder son visage.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, la mâchoire serrée.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, tu t'es fait ça toute seule, se justifia-t-il en utilisant ses propres mots.

Connard. Elle se retourna de façon à ce que son dos lui fasse face.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, dit-elle à personne en particulier avant de refermer les yeux.

- Ok, Docteur Tancredi. Les radios confirment que votre poignet est bien cassé. Vous connaissez la procédure pour cela, je suppose? On va vous faire un bandage. Les coupures dans votre dos nécessite des points de sutures, mais étant donné leur localisation….

- Vous allez vous contenter de désinfecter, mettre un pansement et je devrais faire attention. C'est bon. Ça va aller.

Le jeune docteur acquiesça.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de dormir autant que possible. Par contre, il y a une ou deux choses dont j'aimerais vous parler…

Ses yeux glissèrent vers Michael. Assis à côté du lit, il fixait les trous sur le sol, visiblement contrarié.

- Michael? Tu pourrais…

- Non, dit-il sans même relever les yeux.

Le docteur scruta Sara.

- Je peux le faire sortir, si vous le désirez

- Sors, Michael. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici.

Il resta silencieux et sembla fixer encore plus intensément le sol, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Sara.

- Ok, reste.

- Êtes-vous sûre?, demanda le médecin.

Sara acquiesça.

- Donc….Vous avez dis avoir pris une petite quantité de morphine?

- Oui.

- Je comprends que vous deviez avoir mal et sais que beaucoup de médecins préfèrent se soigner eux même, mais je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que vous ayez fait une overdose il y a à peine onze mois. Avez vous consulté quelqu'un après ça?

- Oui.

- Oui?

- Je suis allée dans un centre de réhabilitation pendant dix semaines.

- Le résultat a été concluant?

- Est ce qu'on serait en train d'en parler si ça avait été le cas?

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais votre autorisation pour transmettre votre nom et vos coordonnées à un programme qui se charge des abus de substances. Je voudrais aussi vous parler de quelques alternatives d'anti douleurs avec vous. A la vue de…

- Ma dépendance?

Le docteur hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- A la vue de votre dépendance, je pense que des anti douleurs plus traditionnels seraient plus judicieux.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne me chargerais moi-même de ça. Ne vous inquiétez.

- Faites-le. Elle en a besoin, dit-il finalement.

Sara leva les yeux au plafond et soupira, fatiguée.

- S'il te plait, Michael, je peux me débrouiller.

Il l'ignora et se tourna pour s'adresser au médecin.

- Vous pouvez me laisser le numéro de téléphone du programme, je m'assurerai qu'ils entreront en contact avec elle.

- Tu m'écoutes, oui? J'ai dit NON. Je peux m'en charger.

Brusquement, il tourna les yeux vers elle et elle lutta contre l'envie de se cacher derrière un coussin.

- T'en charger? Si tu continues de t'en « charger » toi-même, tu vas finir par te tuer.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le docteur.

- Sara appréciera toute l'aide que vous pourrez lui apporter.

Le médecin acquiesça et Sara sut qu'elle venait de perdre la partie.

- Il y a juste une autre chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec le Docteur Tancredi. Si vous pouviez nous excuser?

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne partirais pas.

Il retourna à son exploration du sol et Sara se contenta de faire signe au médecin de parler.

- Le dossier dit que vous êtes tombée sous la douche?

Elle acquiesça.

- Y avait-il quelqu'un avec vous sous cette douche?

Elle hésita, puis secoua la tête. Le docteur fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Vous n'étiez pas sous la douche avec elle?

Michael se redressa et secoua à son tour la tête.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle était sur le sol depuis des heures.

- Je veux bien croire que vous êtes tombée sous la douche. Les marques dans votre dos ont bien été faites par la robinetterie. Mais je suis obligée de vous demander ce qui est arrivé à votre poignet.

- Tu as dit que tu te l'étais cassé sous la douche, c'est le cas n'est ce pas?, prononça-t-il en la scrutant.

Sara acquiesça et invita le docteur a continuer.

- Malheureusement, j'ai du mal à vous croire. Votre poignet a été retourné et on y voit clairement la trace d'une poigne humaine….Or vous dites que vous étiez seule?

- Oui.

Michael bondit du lit et retira le sac de glace de son poignet.

- Quelqu'un t'as fait ça? Qui?

- J'étais seule.

- Elle ment, dit-il en se tournant vers le docteur.

Le médecin soupira et hocha de nouveau la tête.

- C'est probablement le cas, mais si le docteur Tancredi ne veut pas admettre qu'elle a été attaquée, je ne peux rien faire à part l'autoriser à partir dés qu'on a fini les soins. Je ne peux que lui donner un numéro de téléphone et la laisser sortir.

- Je suis assise juste ici. Ne lui parlez pas à lui. Parlez-moi.

- C'est une vengeance. C'est ça?

Il entoura son bras d'une large main et mis ses yeux à sa hauteur.

- Tu fais ça parce que je ne t'ai pas dit qui m'a brûlé? C'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon. T'as gagné. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle plissa les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Michael, je suis juste…trop fatiguée pour ça.

- Je comprends pas ce qui t'arrives, Sara. C'est comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

- Enfin quelque chose sur lequel on est d'accord.

Le docteur avait reculé jusqu'à la porte.

- Je vais aller vérifier que la salle d'examen est prête pour que l'on puisse faire votre bandage.

- Tu es agressive quand la dose se dissout. Lincoln l'était aussi.

- Je ne suis pas Lincoln. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves.

- Vraiment? Tu serais toujours sur le sol de ta salle de bain si je n'étais pas revenu.

- Et pourquoi es-tu revenu, Michael? La culpabilité? Je veux dire, c'est ça qui te motive en général, non?

Elle s'arrêta et prit une longue inspiration.

- Ca t'a permis de sauver Lincoln. Ça t'a fait revenir pour moi. Je ne veux pas de ta culpabilité. Je veux…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douleur de son poignet. Qu'attendait-elle de lui?…Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le voulait lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit revenu parce qu'il la voulait. Pas par culpabilité, ni parce qu'il s'en sentait obligé. Elle voulait qu'il soit en face d'elle et veuille réellement être là. Mais personne ne voulait être avec elle. Elle n'avait cessé d'en avoir la preuve tout au long de sa vie.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu hier soir?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- C'était assez important pour que tu reviennes à trois heures du matin.

- Tu as bien spécifié que c'est Bellick que tu voulais. J'ai eu une offre d'emploi pour un chantier. Après la nuit dernière, je ne voyais plus aucune raison de refuser. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je pensais que tu devais le savoir.

- Un emploi?

- L'exonération de Lincoln m'a fait de la pub. Je suppose que l'évasion a dû impressionner les bonnes personnes parce qu'une compagnie de Seattle m'a offert un poste de chef d'équipe pour construire une nouvelle prison là-bas. Ils doivent considérer que j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Ils n'ont pas peur que tu te tatoues les plans sur les fesses?

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire.

- C'est un bon boulot. Mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je dois y passer six mois, puis aller y faire des consultations de temps en temps.

- Tu devrais accepter, c'est ta chance.

- Je commence la semaine prochaine. Il me restait juste quelques trucs à régler ici.

- Je te jure que si tu m'appelles encore un « truc » je vais…

- Tu vas faire quoi? Me saigner dessus?

Elle ferma les yeux et grogna.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisserais pas seule maintenant?

- Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi.

- J'appellerai un taxi

- Je peux te raccompagner…

Elle grinça des dents, il n'allait visiblement pas prendre non pour une réponse.

- J'appellerai Brad, il me raccompagnera.

Mensonge, évidemment.

Ses yeux clairs s'assombrirent, exactement comme Sara l'avait prédit. Il se leva et sortit une paire de billets de son porte-monnaie avant de les poser sur ses jambes.

- Appelles un taxi.

Sa voix était basse, presque effrayante. La même qu'elle l'avait vu utiliser avec des hommes tels qu'Abruzzi ou T-Bag.

Elle le regarda partir et chercha à savoir si son comportement la flattait ou l'énervait.

Sara gigota pour sortir du Taxi en infligeant le moins de peine possible à son dos. La morphine avait définitivement disparu de son système et l'aspirine ne réduisait en rien sa douleur. Elle calcula qu'il fallait vingt pas jusqu'aux escaliers, un pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur et quarante-sept autres pas avant qu'elle ne soit dans son lit.

Elle frissonna quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le béton. Elle portait un jogging, certes propre mais très vieux, que l'hôpital avait mis à sa disposition. Avec son bandage et ses cheveux désordonnés, elle s'attendait à ce que le portier lui pose des questions, surtout lorsqu'elle alla lui demander un double de ses clés. A la place, il lui tendit les clés sans la regarder, ni la questionner. Elle devait paraître encore plus pathétique que ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle arriva jusqu'à son palier sans aucune catastrophe et, aux vues des derniers heures, elle considéra ça comme un progrès. Elle jeta les clés sur le sol et se dirigea vers le sofa avec la ferme intention de s'y laisser tomber la tête la première pour une week-end de pur farniente.

Mais à la place, elle se figea, se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête. Michael était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, dégustant un de ses TastyKakes qu'il avait du voler dans sa cuisine. Il avait un peu de crème au niveau du sourcil et Sara se demanda un long moment comment elle avait atterri là. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le muffin, si bien qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'elle était là.

- Ce sont _mes _TastyKakes, l'accusa-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil, peu surpris de son apparence.

- Bonjour, Sara.

Sans un mot de plus, il recommença à manger son gâteau.

- Tu m'as dit de prendre un Taxi. Tu étais censé partir.

- Je l'ai fait. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne serais pas ici à t'attendre. Tu as besoin d'aide.

- J'ai besoin de dormir et j'ai besoin que tu partes, dit-elle, tentant de rester calme.

- Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Il comptait rester? Il avait pourtant été clair sur le fait qu'il la considérait comme une affaire réglée. Il voulait ce nouveau travail…Alors pourquoi diable était-il si déterminé à ne plus lui lâcher les baskets!?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Si tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne, c'est bon, c'est fait. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait hier soir. Tu m'as aidée quand personne n'allait le faire. Alors passons à autre chose et…oublions tout ça.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au sofa, mais resta debout tentant de trouver un moyen de s'asseoir sans ré-ouvrir les plaies de son dos. Michael finit son gâteau et se leva. Sans un mot, il posa les mains sur ses épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Je ne veux pas de toi ici, murmura-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Je sais. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je ne partirai pas.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Sara roula hors du lit et prit mentalement note qu'il fallait qu'elle s'achète un dentifrice beaucoup plus fort, elle avait une haleine horrible le matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Ok, elle avait une haleine de fin d'après-midi horrible. Elle passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux et ses doigts restèrent bloqués. Même ses cheveux étaient une catastrophe.

Elle remonta son pantalon sur ses hanches, tentant de dissimuler la vue de sa culotte. Pourquoi ce pantalon était-il si grand? Elle le regarda et se souvint qu'il n'était pas à elle. Elle posa les mains derrière sa nuque et tenta de s'étirer de la même manière que tous les matins. La douleur qui accompagna son mouvement la força à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Si c'était possible, les coupures dans son dos étaient encore plus douloureuses que la veille….Enfin que ce matin.

Elle ouvrit son placard et le fouilla jusqu'à trouver des sous-vêtements propres et un pyjama décent. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Elle se dépêcha pour atteindre la salle de bain, priant pour que Michael soit parti.

Le carrelage auparavant recouvert de sang était nickel. Sara vacilla, Michael avait ouvert les tiroirs sous le lavabo. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé sa boîte de préservatif…Bon sang, ils devaient certainement être expirés depuis 1998. Mais étant donné sa chance des derniers jours, elle comprit vite qu'aucune humiliation ne lui serait épargnée.

Se penchant au dessus de lavabo, elle s'observa dans le miroir. L'espace d'une seconde elle envisagea le suicide…Mais oublia très vite cela. Une femme ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir avec des cheveux dans cet état à moins qu'elle ne porte une cagoule. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'une douche, mais les bandages dans son dos représentaient un sérieux problème. Elle jeta un regard sur le côté. En fait, ne serait-ce qu'aller dans la douche posait un problème. Elle avait la conviction que si elle retournait à l'intérieur, elle chuterait de nouveau.

Elle opta donc pour le lavabo, se lava le visage et les dents, se coiffa et s'habilla avec des vêtements propres. Voilà, humaine de nouveau…Relativement.

Elle attacha ses cheveux et se prépara mentalement à voir Michael dans son salon. Bien sûr, elle savait se montrer stupide, ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça…hein?

Et pourtant…

Sara traversa le salon, notant la couverture et le coussin sur le canapé et trouva Michael assis à la table de la cuisine. Son menton était posé sur sa main et son attention fixé sur plusieurs bouteilles de Morphine.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?, demanda-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

Elle aurait voulu être en colère, mais se sentait bien trop dégoûtée par elle-même en constatant qu'elle possédait autant de doses de ce poison.

- Tu sais, Sara, commença-t-il sans même la regarder. La seule chose dans tout ça qui me perturbe…c'est comment tu as pu te débrouiller pour rester sobre avec tout ça à portée de main. L'as-tu même jamais été?

- Je l'étais, j'ai juste… pensé qu'une journée difficile pouvait faire que j'en aurais besoin. Et après, je me suis dis qu'il pouvait y avoir plus d'une journée difficile et que je devrais en avoir plus. Combien t'en as trouvé?

- Sept….Et la moitié de hier soir.

Elle ne dit rien et alla jusqu'au frigo. Elle se souvenait avoir une demi-bouteille de Dr Pepper quelque part à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit son frigo plein à craquer.

- Qu'est ce que les hommes ont tous à m'acheter de la nourriture?, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même alors qu'elle attrapait une bouteille de jus d'orange.

- J'ai besoin de savoir que tu veux réellement faire ça, dit-il alors qu'elle se servait un verre de jus d'orange. J'ai essayé d'aider Lincoln tellement de fois en vain…Je suis patient, mais j'ai mes limites.

Elle l'ignora pendant un long moment avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Elle avait aussi ses limites… autrefois. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle se souvienne où les reposer?

Sara se déplaça doucement jusqu'à la cuisinière et inspira profondément avant de poser son jus de fruit et de glisser la main derrière la commode. Ses doigts glissèrent sur quelques choses et elle ressortit une petite ampoule. Elle recula et la posa sur la table, à côté des autres.

- Tu en avais oublié une, remarqua-t-elle avant de rattraper son jus d'orange et de sortir de la pièce.

Elle croyait qu'il retournerait chez lui…Elle s'était trompée. Apparemment, il avait profité de son trajet de l'hôpital pour ramener quelques habits et tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour se sentir comme chez lui…Chez elle.

Elle avait beau faire, mais Michael tranquillement assis sur son canapé à lire des statistiques sur les prisons la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il était habillé décemment. Il portait un pantalon de jogging et un vieux Tee-shirt au nom de son ancienne université. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte et le regarda. La tatouage s'étalait sur ses bras découverts et elle observa les anges et cartes bouger au rythme des jeux de ses muscles, à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page, ils vacillaient. Il était pieds nus et elle remarqua qu'il bougeait les orteils à chaque fois qu'il écrivait quelque chose. Elle nota avec une certaine fierté que sa blessure avait bien cicatrisée.

- Ca te dérange?, demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Prise en flagrant délit.

- Ca me dérange que tu les aies perdus, pas qu'ils ne soient plus là.

- Je peux mettre des chaussettes.

- Uniquement si tu as froid aux pieds.

Il referma son bouquin et le posa sur ses genoux, se tournant vers Sara.

- Comment va ton poignet?

- Toujours douloureux.

- Tu veux de l'aspirine?

- Je viens d'en prendre. Je vais bien, Michael. La douleur est normale quand on vient de se casser un os.

- Justement, je voulais t'en parler. Comment te l'es-tu cassé?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis tombée.

- Le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je suis tombée dans la douche. Crois-moi, c'était un accident.

- Un accident? Sara, si quelqu'un t'as blessé…

- On ne pourrait pas juste…parler d'autre chose, et s'occuper d'un problème à la fois ?

Il se tut, dégagea ses jambes et se leva. Sans rien ajouter, il alla à la cuisine.

- Qu' est ce que tu fais?, l'appela-t-elle.

- Premier problème: Dîner. J'ai faim.

- Tu as mis des Spaghetti dans mon omelette?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son plat, sa fourchette figée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Lincoln faisait toujours ça.

Ce n'était qu'une simple explication, mais cela fit comprendre certaines choses à Sara. Lincoln avait élevé Michael. Lincoln était la famille de Michael. Tout dans la vie de Michael le ramenait à son frère. Comment avait-elle pu oser lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait? Si quelqu'un l'aimait autant que Lincoln aimait Michael, elle aussi aurait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie.

Elle goûta un bout d'omelette. Ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Je t'ai vu laisser des prospectus sur mon lit?

- Ca vient de l'hôpital.

- Ah.

Elle reprit un morceau.

- Il y a des centres pas mal dans le coin, tu devrais t'y inscrire comme ça tu pourras…

- Je vais m'en occuper. Tu m'aides beaucoup, mais c'est à moi de prendre cette décision.

- Eh bien tu prends ton temps pour la prendre.

Elle reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle savait que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien.

- Michael, arrêtes ça. Un an est passé depuis Fox River. Tu devrais juste…laisser tomber.

- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber quelque chose que j'ignore.

Elle secoua la tête et débarrassa son assiette.

- Tu penses trop. Tu en es conscient au moins?

Le lendemain matin, quand elle entra dans la cuisine, douchée et habillée, Michael sembla surpris de la voir.

- Il est tôt.

- Je dois aller quelque part.

- Tu as changé les pansements de ton dos?

- Oui. Ça m'a pris un moment, mais j'y suis parvenue.

Il fronça les sourcils et alla mettre deux tranches dans le grille pain.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais aidée.

Sara savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, mais elle acquiesça et sourit.

- La prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, je dois y aller. Je risque de rentrer tard.

- Où tu vas?

- Dehors.

C'était une réponse automatique de sa part, un résidu de sa relation conflictuelle avec son père.

- Je vais m'habiller et je viens avec toi. Attends-moi.

Elle faillit rire en entendant Michael Scofield lui demander de nouveau de l'attendre.

- En fait…J'y vais seule.

- Alors je suis censé faire quoi? Juste rester ici?

- Comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher. Tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour installer tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis…Du moment que tu dégages de mon canapé. Je t'assure que le lit de la chambre est très confortable.

- S'il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne comptes rien faire de stupide.

Elle soupira et sortit un prospectus pour une cure de désintoxication de sa poche.

- Ca dépend de ta définition de stupide.

Quand elle rentra aux environs de huit heures ce soir là, elle trouva Michael sur son canapé en train de faire…rien. Strictement rien.

Elle avait toujours été épatée du fait qu'il semblait capable de rester assis des heures sans rien faire, tout en ne paraissant pas s'ennuyer.

- Tu es partie longtemps.

- Je suis passé chez mon père. Il n'était pas à la maison…ou du moins pas pour moi. Après je suis passée à…heu…la clinique.

- Comment ça s'est passé?

A vrai dire, Sara n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Elle était déjà allée dans ce genre de centre auparavant, celui là n'avait rien de différent. Elle s'était inscrite et avait passé un moment à parler avec un ancien patient et avec le directeur des principes fondamentaux de la réhabilitation…Et des choses qu'elle devait être capable de faire.

Avoir le courage de tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Un soutien constant, qu'ils pouvaient éventuellement lui apporter.

Un effort sincère pour parvenir à se débarrasser de toutes connaissances malsaines et éviter de s'engager dans une relation durant toute la période de soin.

Elle observa Michael et se demanda un moment ce qu'il était censé représenter dans les grands plans du centre. Un plus ou un moins?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée…Mais savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se décide.

Ce soir là, elle s'assit et essaya de regarder la télé. Michael semblait passionné par les bouffonneries de Homer Simpson, mais elle, elle était incapable de faire abstraction de sa présence à lui. Il était totalement à l'aise dans son appartement. En à peine deux jours, il s'était installé en plein milieu de sa vie, et faisait paraître tout le reste obsolète.

Exactement comme ce jour où elle l'avait rencontré à Fox River.

Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa dévoré un autre TastyKake. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instant. Il avait une manière tout à fait unique de manger. De ses longs doigts, il essuyait le sucre au sommet jusqu'à ce que le gâteau en soit dépourvu. Il pressait ensuite la pâtisserie juste assez pour qu'un peu de crème sorte en son milieu. Il y passait ensuite sa langue avant de l'introduire dans le gâteau jusqu'à le vider de crème….

Il continuait de manger, inconscient du regard de Sara.

Elle regarda jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Bon dieu, Michael était assis sur son canapé et faisait des choses indécentes avec un muffin.

Assise en indienne sur son lit, elle scrutait les traces rougies au creux de son coude. Elle l'entendait se déplacer dans la salle de bain. Pendant une minute, elle songea à aller le rejoindre et l'informer qu'elle appréciait son aide mais pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule. Avec un peu de chance, il serait d'accord…Ou pas.

En tout cas, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Elle se leva, bien décidée.

Michael sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer.

Elle se figea, debout juste devant sa porte, se demandant s'il l'avait remarquée. Il se tourna et elle en profita pour étudier les dessins de son dos. Elle avait déjà fait ça durant de nombreuses heures le jour où il était brûlé et inconscient sur sa table d'examen. Elle connaissait les anges et démons qui le recouvraient, mais elle n'avait à l'époque aucune idée de leur signification.

- On matte encore?

Il ne se retourna pas, mais à la façon dont sa tête se pencha, elle sut qu'il souriait.

- Tu peux venir le regarder de plus près, si tu veux.

- Ca ira.

Elle déglutit difficilement, se forçant à ne pas rougir et releva le menton, même s'il ne la voyait pas.

- Le bien contre le mal, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ça.

- Je rêve ou tu repasses mes sous-vêtements ?

- Non!

Il paraissait presque offensé.

- Je repasse tes serviettes.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda un moment si elle et Michael s'étaient mariés, mais qu'on avait juste oublié de l'inviter.

- J'emmène généralement tout ça au pressing.

- Tu n'étais pas là de la journée, fallait bien que je m'occupe.

- J'avais un rendez-vous à la clinique.

Il hocha juste la tête, se concentrant sur son repassage. Elle sentit qu'il se retenait de lui poser une question.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire, dit-elle en lançant son sac sur le sol.

- Un rendez-vous?

- Pour savoir si je suis une bonne candidate pour le traitement à la méthadone.

- Verdict?

- Je viens juste de le commencer. Je dois attendre ce soir pour en reprendre. Ils ne pensent pas que mes antibiotiques devraient poser problème. Je devrais ressentir les effets secondaires de la morphine pendant encore quelques jours et ça…augmentera certainement mon besoin, mais une thérapie est censée m'aider à surmonter ça.

- Aucunes drogues?

- Juste quelques anti dépresseurs.

- C'est quelle genre de thérapie?

- En groupe. Une fois par semaine. Ils m'ont aussi proposé de faire du bénévolat dans une de leur clinique. Ils pensent qu'à force de voir des personnes souffrir de ça, ça pourrait me réveiller. Enfin c'est l'idée, je crois.

- Tu crois que ça marchera?

Il passa ses longs doigts le long d'un de ses pantalons de pyjama pour le plier, décela un pli qu'il avait manqué et recommença à repasser le vêtement.

Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier du canapé avant d'envoyer valser ses chaussures et de se laisser tomber assise. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux.

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois.

Il éteignit le fer à repasser alors qu'elle contemplait la bûche encore incandescente dans la cheminée. Bientôt, elle sentit le sofa s'affaisser à ses côtés alors qu'il s'asseyait. Il n'était pas prêt d'elle, mais il n'était pas non plus à l'autre bout du fauteuil. Pendant un long moment, ils ne parlèrent pas. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, il était en train d'inspecter une des cartes sur son bras.

- Mais c'est différent cette fois, hein?, dit-il d'une voix plus sourde que d'habitude.

- En quelque sorte.

- Comment ça?

- Avant…J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour m'inciter à en reprendre. Un ex, un colocataire ….Toi. Mais maintenant? Et si j'échouais? J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne blâmer que moi dans tout ça…

- Je suis là pour te soutenir, Sara.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait soudain qu'elle avait besoin de le toucher alors qu'elle parlait. Elle posa la main sur son genou.

- C'est justement le problème, Michael. Si tu me soutiens, comment suis-je censée apprendre à me soutenir moi-même?

Il n'écoutait plus. Toute son attention était portée à la main qu'elle avait posée sur son genou. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de son bras jusqu'à son visage. Ses yeux étaient capables de lui faire faire des choses stupides. A une époque, elle aimait à croire que certains regards n'étaient faits que pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que l'intensité qu'elle y voyait n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de qui était et ce qu'était Michael. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il devait partir avant de la détruire. De partir tant qu'elle pouvait le supporter.

Mais elle aurait menti. Il était déjà trop tard, elle serait incapable de le voir quitter sa vie pour une seconde fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu pour le dîner.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Sara s'agenouilla sur son lit et tenta de se tourner de manière à voir son dos dans le miroir. Elle s'était séchée et avait enfilé une paire de sous-vêtements violets pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses blessures. Avec une seule main, il était presque impossible d'appliquer le soin au miel sur les coupures et de les couvrir avec le bandage.

- Alors, l'entendit-elle dire du salon. Question existentielle: Avec des gros morceaux de fraises ou des copeaux de…

Elle avait oublié de fermer totalement sa porte, peu habituée à vivre avec quelqu'un. Dans son enthousiasme, Michael avait complètement ouvert la porte. Il tenait deux pots de glaces et son visage était emprunt de la même expression de choc que le jour où le laser d'un tireur d'élite avait pointé sa poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il resserra les pots contre lui, comme effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'une femme nue pouvait lui faire.Ou peut-être avait-il juste peur de ce que _cette _femme nue pouvait lui faire?

Elle posa les bras sur ses seins et se tourna vers lui. Recouverte de bleus et de plaies, elle ne se considérait pas comme attirante en cet instant…Et ce n'était pas comme si Michael ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Après tout, il l'avait trouvée sous la douche non?…Et pourtant, elle rougit.

- Michael?, souffla-telle.

Ses jointures devenaient blanches tant il serrait les pots de glace dans ses mains.

- Michael?

Il ne bougeait pas…Ne respirait probablement pas non plus.

- Michael?, se moqua-t-elle. Allez, il n'y a rien que tu n'aies déjà vu.

Il reprit légèrement conscience et fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai jamais regardé!

Sara attrapa une serviette et s'en recouvrit. Il lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

- Bon ok, là je regardais un peu. Mais faut m'excuser, j'ai été en prison.

- Ca fait un an.

- Certains besoins requièrent plus que la liberté.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle espérait qu'il allait enfin se décider à sortir de sa chambre. Il fit un pas en avant.

- Tu mets les pansements? Tu ne m'as même pas appelé!

Elle préférait encore mourir.

- Michael, je m'en sors très….

Il était déjà à côté d'elle, le pot de miel à la main.

- Ca va où ça?

- Sur les coupures.

- C'est du vrai miel?

- Un type spécial oui. Ça sert d'antibactérien et facilite la cicatrisation.

Elle s'occupa mentalement en récitant tous les bénéfices du miel comme agent cicatrisant alors que Michael étalait le gel froid sur ses épaules. Il se rapprocha légèrement, le matelas s'affaissant alors qu'il s'y agenouillait et elle serra d'avantage la serviette sur sa poitrine.

Il finit d'étaler le miel et se leva.

- Ca te soulage?

Sa voix était un peu plus grave et son regard fixé sur une partie de peau nu juste au creux de sa nuque. Elle frissonna et attrapa ses vêtements.

A quatre heures du matin, elle se retrouva blottie dans le sofa, un pot à demi plein de glace à la fraise avec morceaux de fraise à la main.

- Tu es réveillée?

Elle se retourna et vit Michael enfiler un Tee-shirt bleu par dessus sa tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- J'ai le droit de te demander pourquoi ou tu préfères rester seule?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je mangeais des Springles et mes dents commençaient à se briser et tombaient de ma bouche en mille morceaux.

Elle avala une grosse cuillère de glace.

- Est-ce que c'est…normal?, demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le sol en face du sofa.

- Pour quelqu'un en manque? Oui. Normal, Normal? Non. Certainement pas.

- Ca te fait peur?

- Les cauchemars?

- Tout.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà fait ça, avec Lincoln.

- Je pense que je devais pas faire assez attention parce que je ne me rappelle pas de choses de ce genre. Je me souviens juste que je devais enregistrer les émissions si je voulais les voir et que le téléphone sonnait souvent la nuit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Il serra ses genoux dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'acharnait à gratter sa cuillère dans le fond du pot à la recherche du moindre millilitre de glace restant.

- Je vais à la cuisine, dit-il en se levant. Tu veux quelque chose?

Sans un mot, elle lui tendit le pot de glace. Il revient avec un autre pot de glace à la fraise et un pot de quelque chose appelé « Rocky Road » pour lui. Elle attrapa son pot, et grimaça en voyant le sien.

- Rocky Road?

- C'est de la glace pour hommes. Avec des gros morceaux dedans, des cacahuètes, du caramel et…

- De la guimauve?

- C'est la dernière fois que je t'amène de la glace.

D'un geste, il lui prit le pot des mains en feignant d'être vexé. Il en piqua quelques cuillères avant de le lui rendre. Au début, Sara fut surprise de l'intimité et de la normalité du moment, mais au final, de nouvelles pensées sombres l'accaparèrent. Il était quatre heures du matin et elle avait passé toute la nuit à prier pour un peu de drogue et rêver que ses dents tombaient. « Normalité » n'était définitivement pas le mot qui qualifiait cela.

Elle posa la glace sur le sol et sourit à Michael, même si son sourire à lui venait de s'effacer.

- Je retourne me coucher.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour lui.

Elle observait Michael regarder un film quand soudain il se mordit la lèvre supérieure et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi?

- C'est impossible!, s'exclama-t-il en désignant la télé.

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran dans lequel un prisonnier rampait dans un petit tunnel.

- Qu'est ce qui est impossible?

- Qu'est ce qui empêche le tunnel de s'écrouler? Les structures de support sont totalement déséquilibrées.

Elle attrapa la télécommande et éteint la télé.

- Sur ce, je révoque ton droit à la télévision. C'est le troisième film que tu regardes aujourd'hui. Et c'est le troisième film auquel tu trouves des défauts de structures.

- C'est pas de ma faute s'ils ne sont pas crédibles !

- Tu t'ennuies, Michael. Fais quelque chose. Tu ne dois pas te préparer pour ton travail? Tu commences bientôt, non?

- Rien n'est encore sûr.

- Tu semblais convaincu que c'était dans la poche à l'hôpital. Et tu as dit toi même que c'était une bonne offre. Tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et alla jusqu'à la table où Michael avait étalé tout son travail. Elle attrapa un plan et le lui tendit, mais dans son geste, quelque chose tomba par terre. Elle posa le plan et se baissa pour ramasser…Un ticket?

Elle l'inspecta un moment avant que Michael bondisse du sofa et tente le lui piquer. Elle l'évita.

- C'est un billet d'avion pour Seattle. Première classe. La classe, énonça-t-elle.

- Sara ce n'est pas…

- Il part demain matin, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je n'y serais pas.

- J'espère pour toi que tu mens.

- Sara, pour l'instant mes priorités sont…

- Ne confonds pas priorités et fardeau.

- Ne m'interromps pas!

Il avait crié et instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Je ne te laisserai pas. Je n'en ai peut-être pas reparlé, mais je sais que quelqu'un a cassé ton poignet, et tu sais quoi? Je sais que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec un certain gardien. Alors tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses, tant que je ne serai pas satisfait et certain que tu vas t'en sortir, je ne partirai pas. Et tu sais quoi, Sara?

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Je suis très loin d'être satisfait.

- Si tu crois que tu m'es redev…

Il leva une main pour la faire taire. Il avança jusqu'à elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Lincoln t'est redevable, c'est lui que tu as sauvé. Moi? Je suis ici parce que ça m'amuse de nettoyer des traces de sang dans ma voiture. Je suis là parce que je suis fan des os cassés. Je suis là parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire. Je suis là parce que je ne laisserai personne d'autres faire tes pansements. Je suis là parce que ton canapé est bien plus confortable que n'importe quel lit immense qui ne serait pas chez toi. Je suis là parce qu'il reste de la morphine dans ton tiroir à couverts. Je suis là pour beaucoup de raisons et pas une seule d'entre elles n'a de rapport avec la culpabilité. Je ne suis pas coupable, Sara. Si tu veux continuer à m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que j'ai été obligé de faire, ne te gêne pas. Mais moi, je n'irai nulle part.

- Je veux juste…

Elle se tut, incapable de trouver ses mots.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Sara?

- Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre sa poitrine.

- Alors arrête.

Ses mains glissèrent délicatement jusqu'à se poser sur ses hanches. Elle le sentit presser ses hanches contre elle et elle sut qu'elle luttait en vain contre ses vrais désirs.

- On ne peut pas, Michael.

- Je sais.

- Vraiment pas.

- Je sais.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Je sa…

Elle l'interrompit par un baiser. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes alors que ses mains agrippaient son Tee-Shirt. Les mains de l'homme dessinèrent des arabesques dans son dos, à la recherche d'une zone nue où il pourrait poser ses doigts. Sa langue glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle soupira quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui laisser le passage. Elle avait rarement mené un baiser et elle fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il comprenait et répondait à chacune de ses actions. Elle en fit un jeu. Si elle mordait sa lèvre, il mordait la sienne. Si elle caressait sa langue, il faisait de même. Elle donnait et lui répondait avec la même intensité. Mais pas une fois il ne tenta de forcer quoique ce soit. Même quand il prit le contrôle, elle savait qu'il tentait de découvrir ses besoins, ses envies et ses désirs, ne lui donnant que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Elle le repoussa légèrement.

- C'est…une…_très_ mauvaise idée.

- Je sais, prononça-t-il, délaçant leur étreinte.

Elle serra les lèvres et hocha légèrement la tête avant de faire volte face. Elle était enfin à une distance respectable de lui, quand elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Sara…Tu sais avec l'évasion et tout…Mais j'adore les mauvaises idées.

Sara baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où il la tenait et espéra pouvoir faire semblant, faire comme si eux, ensemble, n'était pas déjà couru d'avance.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de tout? Tu…Tu passes ton temps à réfléchir à tout, mais tu ne parais jamais vraiment agir comme il le faut.

Elle voulait qu'il retire sa main. Mais à la place, son pouce caressa l'intérieur de son poignet. Ses yeux suivaient les cercles qu'il y dessinait, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Il avait déjà fait ça auparavant, et Sara fut surprise de constater que ce simple geste suffisait à rendre ses genoux faibles.

- Michael, commença-t-elle sans n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

- Je suis désolé.

Il éloigna ses mains et les posa sur ses cuisses alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le canapé. Elle l'observa se focaliser sur les tapotements de ses doigts alors que sa mâchoire se crispait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et recula.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Il est midi.

- Je vais faire une sieste.

- Tu es chez toi, tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'ai dépassé les limites, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- _Je _t'ai embrassé, fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras.

- Je le voulais.

- Alors tu te rends coupable du baiser?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis coupable de rien envers toi. Je désirais ce baiser, je _désire_ plus qu'un baiser. Ce n'est pas un crime, je n'ai à être coupable de rien.

Elle grogna légèrement, énervée avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

- C'est pas juste.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Comment je suis censée partir maintenant que je sais que tu veux….?

- Le fait que je te désire n'a rien de nouveau. Pas besoin d'en fait un plat.

- Et voilà! On recommence, on se dispute!

- C'est toi qui a commencé.

- Tu m'as provoquée ! Tu commences un débat et ne fais qu'être têtu et _têtu_ et je…Vais marcher un peu.

Assise dans la salle d'attente de la clinique, Sara comprit au grognement de la réceptionniste qu'elle devrait arrêter de tapoter son pied par terre.

- Sara?, l'appela un des thérapeute. Il ne me semble pas que l'on avait rendez-vous.

- Je sais.

Elle tenta de nouveau d'arrêter de taper du pied, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Mais vous aviez dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque part où…Aller. Je pouvais venir ici.

- Bien sûr. Il y a une chambre dans le fond. Voulez vous y aller?

Trois heures plus tard, elle était toujours assise, seule dans la chambre commune à jouer au solitaire avec un jeu de cartes auquel il manquait le sept de trèfle et l'as de cœur. Elle en était toujours à la même partie.

Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle allait devenir folle, que Michael Scofield allait la rendre folle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, elle était folle bien avant lui. Mais c'était différent.

Maintenant elle était…désespérée. Désespérée par Michael. Oui, elle voulait qu'il parte. Il _devait _partir. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui dire adieu.

Et elle ne serait pas prête tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné quelque chose.

La dernière fois que Sara avait essayé de séduire un homme, ça avait consisté en un Tee-Shirt qui vole et un « J'ai quinze minutes avant mon prochain examen ».

Eh bien, à l'université, ça avait fonctionné.

Cependant, elle suspectait que pour Michael les choses seraient un peu plus compliquées. Elle avança doucement dans le salon et le trouva assis sur le sofa. Ses pieds nus étaient posés sur la table alors qu'il remuait ses orteils et deux doigts à la place de ceux qui manquaient.

Après tout, ça ne serait peut-être pas si dur.

Elle l'observa frétiller des « orteils » pendant quelques instant et quelque chose en elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Michael Scofield était…unique. C'était l'homme dont elle avait toujours rêvé, mais qui en même temps, hantait ses cauchemars.

- Je suppose que ton autre « petit doigt » doit se sentir seul.

Michael sursauta et posa ses pieds sur le sol, recouvrant son pied blessé avec celui sain.

- Il est tard.

- Il est quatre heures de l'après midi.

- Il est tard dans l'après-midi.

Sara laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et retira ses chaussures. Michael n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus sexy à cet instant. Son Tee-Shirt était plus qu'usé, et son jeans était plus bas sur ses hanches qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ok…Il était toujours _sexy._ Il n'était juste pas en « mode séduction ». Ses lèvres étaient serrées l'unes contre l'autre…peut-être un peu trop fort.

- Il y a un problème?, demanda-t-elle en retirant son sweat.

Elle resta en chaussette, jeans et Tee-shirt.

- J'ai réparé le broyeur.

Les lèvres de Sara formèrent un silencieux « oh »…

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'y ai trouvé?

Quelque chose dans son ton amena Sara à sérieusement réfléchir à la réponse.

- Non, dit-elle, incertaine.

- C'est ta réponse?

Sara traversa le salon et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

- Alors, quel est le plan de la soirée? Un peu de cris, suivis par quelques regards noirs et silences froids? Peut-être un peu de mâchoire serrée aussi?

- Tu trouves ça drôle?

- Non, je trouve ça pathétique. Je te déteste, mais tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix. Tu ne me supportes plus et là BAM! Tout à coup j'ai envie de toi. Tu ne perçois pas une légère incohérence là? Je ne vais pas essayer de disséquer les choses davantage, mais tu ne crois pas que pour une quelconque raison on se débrouille toujours pour rendre ça compliqué?

- Tu as envie de moi?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Est ce que tu as entendu autre chose que ça?

Il la scruta et sa peau sembla brûler à chaque endroit où ses yeux se posaient.

- Tu me mets sur les nerfs, Michael, et dans les rares moments où ta présence me met à l'aise, je me retrouve deux fois plus nerveuse parce que je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme toi peut parvenir à me mettre à l'aise. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'un garde va venir frapper à ma porte. J'attends le moment où mes clés vont disparaître. J'attends que tu me demandes plus que je ne peux te donner. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à attendre de voir ce que tu vas faire. Je passe mon temps à attendre que tu fasses une erreur qui va me détruire.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Tais-toi, Michael.

Elle se leva et attrapa les bords de son haut pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Sa voix sonnait sûre d'elle et certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, mais en réalité, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle était en train de lui montrer ses seins. Reprenant courage, elle lui jeta le Tee-Shirt, avant de partir dans la chambre.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, retira ses chaussettes et…attendit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle commença à paniquer à l'idée qu'il ne vienne pas. Ou qu'il ne soit pas intéressé, ou…

Elle se leva, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et alla jusqu'à la porte. Michael était debout juste à l'entrée, le front contre le mur, les yeux fermés et ses poings blancs étaient pressés contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

Sara feignit la nonchalance et posa une hanche contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Un problème?

- Un homme bien partirait. Il ferait demi-tour.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, ne bougeait pas, il parlait juste contre le mur, la voix brisée.

Elle décroisa les bras et défit le premier bouton de son propre jeans. Michael ouvrit un œil et regarda alors qu'elle ouvrait la fermeture, révélant une culotte en dentelle noire.

- Alors pars, dit-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Cette fois, il la suivit. Elle alla jusqu'aux pieds du lit et se tourna vers lui, il était debout juste devant la porte.

- Si tu veux que ça fonctionne, va falloir que tu te rapproches.

- Je m'étais imaginé ça autrement, remarqua-t-il doucement en avançant vers elle.

- Tu veux dire, sans blessures, bandages et prises de tête?

- Je prévoyais un dîner et de la galanterie.

- Michael? Ton plan craint, sourit-elle. Quoiqu'un dîner ça sonne plutôt bien. Pourquoi pas un Big Mac? T'as de la chance, je suis en promotion en ce moment.

Il rit légèrement et s'approcha encore, tendant une main pour faire glisser son pouce autour de son nombril.

- A vrai dire, à cet instant, je n'ai strictement aucun plan. Va falloir improviser.

Elle s'approcha de lui et enlaça sa main dans la sienne. Elle ramena leurs mains au niveau de ses côtes. Sa main se délaça et se posa juste en dessous d'un de ses seins. Elle prit une grande inspiration, alors que sa main glissait sur sa peau. Son regard lui cherchait un doute dans le sien.

- Tu pense que je vais craquer?, demanda-t-elle en rattrapant sa main.

Il éloigna sa main de la sienne et la posa sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Non, mais moi oui, prononça-t-il alors qu'elle le sentait brûlant contre elle.

Cette fois, aucun d'eux ne pourraient être accuser d'avoir commencé ce baiser, car ils bougèrent en même temps. Du bout des doigts, il redessinait les rebords des bandages dans son dos, à la recherche de chair à caresser. Sara enroula son poignet blessé autour de sa nuque alors qu'elle se collait un peu plus à lui.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa nuque jusqu'à la bordure de ses cheveux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser et il la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent de tout leur corps, mains, bouche, dents, langue. Elle le serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, tentant toujours de le ramener encore plus près. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait que ce soir, alors elle était prête à prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ses cuisses et elle se demanda s'il ne pensait pas à la même chose. Elle lâcha ses lèvres et glissa les siennes derrière son oreille. Sa langue glissa sur la peau sensible et elle l'entendit grogner doucement.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, le téléphone se mit soudain à sonner. Michael relâcha Sara et elle détacha ses jambes de son corps pour se remettre sur pieds. Le téléphone continuait de sonner, mais elle se contentait de le fixer.

- Répondeur, prononcèrent-ils avant que son Tee-Shirt ne vole à travers la pièce.

Sara n'avait pas oublié les traces sur son torse, elle savait que sous le tissus, elle découvrirait cette éternelle bataille, et pourtant, alors que son regard glissait sur les lignes bleutées, elle ressentit le même choc que la première fois qu'elle les avait vus. Mis à part que maintenant, elle comprenait leur importance. Elle avait dit que ce n'était que la bataille du bien contre le mal, et elle avait eu raison. Ce tatouage représentait cette chose si simple et pourtant si complexe. C'était la marque de son amour et de sa dévotion envers son grand frère. La preuve qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Protéger.

_Protection!_

- Michael, je n'ai pas de…

- J'en ai.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard, déposant une boite pleine sur sa table de nuit. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil.

- Tu étais à ce point sûr de toi?

- Non. Juste désespéré.

Sara ne put contester sa logique. A la place, elle fit glisser son jeans le long de ses jambes et le lança au loin, d'un coup de cheville. Elle passa une main sur son propre ventre, puis sur la dentelle qui la recouvrait avant de capter le regard de Michael. Ses yeux brillaient de tant de désir. Ils pétillaient de la même malice, chaleur et sensualité que ceux qu'il lui offrait parfois à l'infirmerie, sauf que cette fois, elle pouvait y répondre. Ce regard était primitif, il reflétait une passion pure et libidinale et quand ils se noircirent d'avantage, elle comprit qu'il n'était que le reflet de son propre regard.

Elle observa son torse se relever alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration. Ses yeux brûlaient la peau sur laquelle ils passaient et elle ne put que supposer ce qu'il voyait en elle quand il la regardait ainsi.

Elle passa un doigt dans l'élastique de sa culotte et la baissa légèrement, mais pas assez pour être nue. Michael prit cela comme un encouragement et elle le contempla alors qu'il défaisait puis enlever son jeans, bientôt suivi par son boxer.

Il se dressa devant elle, fier et impudique.

Peu importe à quel point elle croyait détenir le contrôle de la situation, Sara ne put s'empêcher d'éviter son regard alors qu'il se tenait nu devant elle. Il était intimidant, recouvert de tatouage, en érection et le regard brûlant pointé droit sur elle. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle fit claquer la bordure de sa culotte, sans la retirer. A quatre pattes, elle alla s'installer au centre du lit. Elle s'inquiéta un moment du fait qu'elle lui exposait ainsi ses blessures, mais se rappela que d'eux deux, il était celui qui avait les pires.

Allongée sur le dos, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et l'observa, il n'avait pas bougé. Elle fit glisser sa main sur ses seins et lui offrit son sourire le plus aguicheur. Il fit deux pas vers le lit et sembla hésiter un moment. Il posa un genou sur le matelas et se soutint avec une main posée juste à côté de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il capta son regard, et se laissa finalement glisser au dessus d'elle, ses lèvres glissant ça et là alors qu'il remontait vers son visage. Elle agrippa ses avants bras et le ramena à elle. D'un geste, elle le retourna et se retrouva au dessus de lui.

Du bout des doigts, elle traça les ailes de l'ange, avant de lui murmurer tout ce qu'elle comptait faire à Michael. Sa langue glissa le long de l'épée avant de remonter le long du bras de l'ange. Elle caressa doucement le téton juste à la pointe d'une des ailes et Michael frissonna. Sa bouche fit quelques allers-retours sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne plante un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque.

Elle leva son regard vers son visage alors que ses longs cheveux allaient se poser sur son torse. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait mener un combat intérieur. Elle sourit légèrement et fit glisser une main le long de sa cuisse. Sa respiration se coupa au contact de cette peau brûlante et particulièrement sensible qui pulsait à présent sous sa main, mais elle était déterminée à continuer son exploration.

Michael rejeta la tête en arrière et commença à murmurer des choses entre deux souffles.

- Michael?

- Est ce que t'essaies de me tuer?

Elle sourit avant de poser le front sur son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa langue dessinait de nouveau un chemin imaginaire jusqu'au coude d'un démon. En un sourire espiègle, elle mordilla légèrement un de ses tétons et il se cambra alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches. Il jura dans sa barbe, mais semblait incapable de demander quoique ce soit à Sara. Elle, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter avant d'avoir goûté à chaque millimètre de sa peau.

Passant au dessus du démon et de l'ange déchu, elle positionna ses lèvres sur son bas ventre. Elle commençait à peine à tracer des lignes sous son nombril quand Michael se mit à rire. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il haussa les épaules avant de ramener ses lèvres à elle.

- Tu t'es enfuie.

Elle se releva sur ses avants bras et jeta un coup d'œil à son torse.

- Pardon?

- Tu as suivi le chemin de l'évasion. Exactement.

Elle plissa les yeux et examina le tatouage. Elle connaissait l'histoire, avait entendu aux infos comment le génie Scofield avait caché les plans de Fox River dans son tatouage, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris.

- Je suis censée voir quelque chose?

- Regarde mon dos.

Il se pencha et elle alla se mettre derrière lui.

- Suis l'épée jusqu'au sommet de l'arche. Tu y es? Ca c'est le quartier général. Sur les ailes ? Les tuyaux. Beaucoup de tuyaux. Ils te conduisent droit à la cours. Juste au centre de l'aile? Il y a la bouche d'égout du milieu de la cours. Juste au dessus de ça, y a le quartier des cinglés.

- Psychiatrique.

- Psychiatrique. Et il est juste là.

Il pointa une zone de son épaule.

- Tu tournes à gauche en haut de l'arche. Du quartier psychiatrique partent de nouveaux tunnels et tuyaux. Tu les traverses en diagonale jusqu'aux locaux du travail pénitentiaire. Ensuite, juste en dessous de la brûlure, plein de nouveaux tuyaux. Tu les traverses…

Il attrapa sa main et la plaça sur son torse.

- Tu passes par le démon ici, l'aile, ici et ici. Tu atteins le bâtiments administratif, là où se trouve…

- L'infirmerie.

- Tu passes de ce bâtiment à là.

Il plaça sa main juste en dessous de son nombril.

- Juste là.

Il fit glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas.

- Le couloir. Celui où tu passais tous les jours à Fox River. C'est là qu'on a rejoint Linc.

Il baissa encore sa main.

- C'est la salle d'examen.

Sara se tendit un peu à l'évocation de la salle d'examen, mais Michael continua de faire glisser sa main plus bas. Environ trois centimètres à la droite de son nombril, il stoppa leurs doigts.

- La fenêtre.

Il descendit leurs doigts de deux centimètres.

- Le mur.

Les doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent le long de son aine, là où les tatouages s'évaporaient, mais pourtant, il continuait de faire descendre sa main.

- Et après?, demanda-t-elle.

- La liberté.

- La liberté?

- Avec un petit détour.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et fit descendre sa main encore un peu avant de la lâcher, la laissant libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Au début, elle passa juste son pouce sur sa longueur, mais bientôt, elle referma doucement ses doigts autour de lui. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus chaotique. Plusieurs années de médecine lui avait appris à être précise, douce et efficace et il reconnaissait apparemment son talent. Elle passa son pouce juste au bout sur cette petite fente si délicate et il attrapa soudainement son poignet.

- C'est mon tour, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et fit glisser ses doigts de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses genoux. La seconde d'après, Sara se retrouvait allongée sur le dos alors qu'il glissait au dessus d'elle.

Ses mains continuèrent de caresser le creux de ses genoux avant de remonter le long de ses cuisses. Elle frémit quand son doigt passa sur le dernier bout de tissus qui la couvrait encore.

- Dis moi d'arrêter et je le ferai.

- Aucune chance.

- Dis moi d'arrêter tant que je le peux encore.

- Tais-toi où je te coupe les orteils qu'il te reste.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin, ça ne t'aidera pas.

- Ne me dis pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

Elle leva les hanches et l'aida à faire glisser la dentelle le long de ses jambes. Il se remit entre ses cuisses et passa un doigt sur les sourcils de la jeune femme alors qu'il la fixait intensément.

- On parlera de ça demain.

- Non.

Elle le sentit se tendre et commencer à s'éloigner alors elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses omoplates et elle le sentit doucement se détendre. Il ne pouvait résister et il le savait. Il lâcha ses lèvres et posa les siennes sur un de ses seins. De ses doigts, il pressa et caressa la peau sensible alors que sa bouche allait d'un téton à l'autre. Sa langue redessina son auréole et elle frissonna violemment. Elle se arqua et une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe.

Il fit glisser une main entre eux et pressa d'avantage ses hanches contre elle, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de s'ouvrir à lui. Ses doigts longs et brûlants glissèrent contre elle pour aller caresser son clitoris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des hanches, elle en voulait plus…moins…Bon sang, elle ne savait même plus.

Quand finalement, un de ses doigts entra en elle, elle se arqua de nouveau, le souffle court, ignorante des vagues de douleur qu'envoyait son dos. Sa bouche se reposa sur la sienne et il étouffa son cri alors qu'un autre doigt rejoignait le premier et commençait à bouger en elle. De sa main valide, elle agrippa son bras et lutta contre le feu qui brûlait au creux de son estomac. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme cela, pas sans lui.

Mais il persistait. Il voulait la voir jouir en dessous d'elle. Il voulait son plaisir avant même de songer au sien. Son désir de la satisfaire était soudain si grand qu'il ne remarqua pas son désir à elle. A ce moment, Sara remarqua que c'était totalement caractéristique de Michael. Égoïste dans son désir d'être généreux. Désespéré à plaire, mais inconscient que lui même méritait le même plaisir.

Quand elle jouit, son cœur se brisa pour lui. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et sa langue poussa contre la sienne. Elle était soudain terrifiée à l'idée qu'il n'entre en elle, parce qu'il ne semblait pas capable de faire la différence entre faire plaisir à une femme et partager le plaisir. Que faisait-il? Il faisait tout ça pour elle alors qu'elle voulait qu'il le fasse avec elle.

Il stoppa le baiser et s'écarta légèrement.

- Tu as…?

Elle dut lutter pour ne pas se redresser et frapper ses poings contre son torse. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu es sûre?

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que toi pour simuler, Michael, soupira-t-elle, ne réalisant pas la porter de ses mots.

Elle se tourna et attrapa la boîte de préservatif. Elle en sortit un et le lui tendit.

- Tu es en colère contre moi?

Ses sourcils étaient dressés et un muscle roulait sous sa joue. Il lui demandait silencieuse de tout arrêter. De dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Pas contre toi. _Pour toi_. En colère que le monde t'ais convaincu que tu ne pouvais rien prendre à quelqu'un sans lui donner quelque chose au préalable.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en saisissant le préservatif.

- Tu comprendras.

Elle se laissa retomber dans le coussin et n'éprouva plus aucune gêne à le regarder enfiler le préservatif. Il s'allongea sur elle, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il glissa une main entre eux jusqu'à ses hanches alors que de l'autre il agrippait son genou et l'incitait à encercler sa taille de sa jambe.

- Sara…

Son nom trembla entre ses lèvres et parut soudain signifier toutes les choses qu'ils étaient incapables de se dire. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de griffer l'ange sur son dos. De griffer l'ange Michael, le conquérant qui pouvait se montrer si bon et si agaçant sans même qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. L'archange Michael, qui était apparu à Moïse dans un champ en feu. Michael, qui s'était assis dans son infirmerie et avait réduit en cendres tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir. L'archange Michael qui avait conduit Daniel à la tanière du lion. Michael qui avait sauvé Sara de l'émeute. L'archange Michael qui détenait le pouvoir sur tous les éléments. _Son_ Michael qui détenait tout pouvoir sur elle…

Il ferma les yeux et elle leva les hanches.

- Ouvre les yeux, Michael, ordonna-t-elle, la voix emprunte d'un contrôle qu'elle ne se sentait pas avoir.

Leurs pupilles entrèrent violemment en collision, les siennes se dilatèrent alors qu'il glissait en elle en un seul mouvement.

Le cri guttural de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce en même temps que le grognement profond de l'homme. Il ne bougea plus, laissant son corps s'accommoder de sa présence. Sa mâchoire tremblait sous l'effort.

Il commença alors à bouger en de petits mouvements, presque hésitants. De légers sons échappaient à Sara et il prit cela pour un encouragement. Il amplifia et accéléra ses mouvements, entrant toujours plus profondément en elle. Sara sentit ses muscles se serrer, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus rapides, plus puissants et elle sentit ses muscles se contracter. Elle résista.

_Pas encore_, criait son dernier neurone en action. _Pas seule_.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu luttes contre moi, grogna-t-il à son oreille.

Il ponctua ses mots de quelques coups de reins plus violents.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu luttes toujours contre moi? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas simplement me faire confiance?

Sara n'avait aucune réponse à lui offrir et à ce moment là, elle abandonna la bataille.

Il clôt les paupières un instant avant de les rouvrir et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle le sentit perdre le contrôle et attendit. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende au dessus d'elle et retienne sa respiration. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il jouissait. Sara profita de ses derniers coups de rein pour enfin relâcher l'orgasme qu'elle tentait de retenir.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle était à demie-couchée sur son torse et réalisa qu'il était temps pour elle de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu.

- Michael?

- Hmmm, marmonna-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu te rappelles m'avoir demandé de t'attendre quand tu étais à Fox River?

Elle entendit un léger rire faire écho dans sa poitrine.

- Évidemment.

- Je voudrais…te demander la même chose. Attends-moi. Donne-moi six mois. Ça n'a pas à être ainsi. Ça pourrait être beaucoup mieux, je pourrais être mieux que ça. Accepte ce boulot et laisse moi du temps. Attends-moi et je t'attendrai toujours.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était parti. Elle se souvint s'être réveillée durant la nuit sous ses caresses, il la voulait encore et encore et elle lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait fait de même.

Elle roula hors du lit, ses muscles étaient douloureux et tendus, mais elle se sentait…spéciale.

Il ne restait plus aucune trace de lui dans l'appartement. Pas de fleur sur le coussin, pas de post-it sur le frigo, pas de message au rouge à lèvre sur le miroir. Elle lui en était redevable, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle qu'entre eux deux rien ne serait jamais terminé.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis trente-sept minutes, Sara était assise sur le sofa, fière d'elle et de son choix.

Elle passa les douze minutes suivantes à se demander s'il était trop tard pour appeler Michael et lui demander de revenir.

Puis, elle se sentit faible pendant trois minutes.

Puis, elle ne savait plus trop, mais elle considérait ça comme une bonne chose, c'était toujours mieux que de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de le supplier de revenir.

Elle aurait certainement passé la journée sur son canapé si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Elle sursauta, se demanda un moment où elle avait bien pu mettre ses sous-vêtements et répondu au téléphone.

- Sara Tancredi.

- On peut faire ça de deux manières.

La voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne parvint pas à identifier la personne.

- Michael m'a envoyé un planning détaillé. Je dois vous téléphoner tous les deux jours à huit heures. Les lundi, je prétendrais m'être trompé de numéro, je serais un télévendeurs le mercredi, une association caritative le vendredi et le dimanche, un voisin vous demandant si vous n'auriez pas vu mon chat. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pris en compte le facteur intellectuel dans son plan.

- Lincoln Burrows?

- Wow, vous prononcez ça comme si j'étais un assassin vous téléphonant au milieu de la nuit.

- Est ce que c'est censé être de l'ironie?

- Interrogez Michael sur l'ironie, après tout c'est lui qui est dans un avion le conduisant à des kilomètres du seul endroit sur terre où il voudrait être.

Sara vacilla, la conversation devenait un peu trop personnelle.

- Quelle est l'autre option?

- On boit un café ensemble les samedis matins. Ah, et Michael voulait aussi que mon fils, LJ, vienne toquer à votre porte de temps à en temps, pour vous vendre des cookies ou ce genre de trucs.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour vérifier les éventuelles marques.

- C'est tellement…

- Michael, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Il essaie, excusa Lincoln.

- Ouais, répliqua-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un court silence. Vous rigoliez à propos des marques, hein?

- Presque. Donc, on dit samedi matin. A dix heures au Bouncing Bean. Vous connaissez?

- Sur le lac? Oui.

Il y eu un moment assez gênant où chacun essayait de savoir si la conversation était finie. Ça l'était, ils raccrochèrent.

Sara fixa son téléphone pendant un moment avant de remarquer le point qui clignotait sur son répondeur. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

« Sara? C'est Bradley. Je crois…Je crois que je vous dois des excuses. J'ai dépassé les limites. Mais on était tous les deux si enthousiastes et…les choses nous ont dépassés »

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été enthousiaste. Déprimée, peut-être. Mais enthousiaste?

Le pire dans tout ça était que ça avait vraiment été un accident. L'enthousiasme et l'ignorance de Brad, accompagnés par son déni à elle, avaient produit une véritable catastrophe.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa son numéro, s'empêchant de penser au fait qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle ne connaissait même pas le numéro de Michael….Est ce qu'il avait seulement un téléphone? Est ce qu'elle voulait le savoir? Savoir ça ne ferait que lui apporter une tentation de plus. Dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait l'appeler tous les soirs et lui demander ce qu'il portait. Dans le meilleur, elle pourrait l'appeler tous les soirs et lui demander ce qu'il portait.

Elle secoua la tête et attendit que Brad réponde.

- Bellick.

- Brad? C'est Sara. Je…vous rappelle.

- Bien.

Elle l'entendit parler à quelqu'un, puis d'étranges sons et un cri de sa part.

- Désolé, j'étais dans la cours.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. A 10h un lundi, tous les gens « normaux » étaient au travail.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que vous travailliez. Je peux vous rappeler?

- Non, c'est bon. Je suis seul, maintenant.

- Vous êtes sûr?, demanda-t-elle, certaine que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Écoutez Sara, je me suis trompé la nuit dernière. J'ai tout foiré et je voudrais arranger les choses entre nous.

- Tout va bien, Brad. Je comprends. Je vais bien maintenant.

- Maintenant? Vous n'alliez pas bien avant?

- J'ai été un peu secouée. Mais, écoutez, je vous ai rappelé parce que je voulais pas que l'on se quitte comme ça. Alors sachez juste que je vais mieux à présent. Je vais de l'avant.

- Vous allez de l'avant? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Comment ça vous allez de l'avant?

_Avec Michael._ Elle voulait le dire, mais savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

- Je voulais juste…vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et j'aimerais qu'on reste amis.

- Amis?

Sara soupira, sachant que ce qu'elle allait dire ne serait pas facile.

- Ce qu'il y a avec les amis…c'est qu'il en existe différentes sortes. J'ai des amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis des années.

- Vous voulez que je sois cette sorte d'ami?

Il semblait sonné et elle faillit retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Brad, ce n'est pas…

- Je dois y aller.

Sara resta assise, écoutant le bip continu du téléphone en se demandant comment, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, se faisait-il, que ce soit elle la « méchante » de l'histoire.

Le Boucing Bean était le type d'endroit où l'on vous servait toujours votre café en trois formats: petit, moyen ou grand. Il n'en existait que deux sortes: avec ou sans lait. Cependant, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Lincoln appréciait cet endroit. La décoration était colorée et accueillante, l'atmosphère intime. Ce n'était pas une de ces chaînes de restaurants qui se ressemblaient tous, qiu avaient tous les même décors et menus.

Sara trouva Lincoln en mode incognito dans la table qui faisait le coin. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de repérer un homme de sa carrure. Café en main, elle s'approcha doucement et nota, avec tristesse, qu'il semblait déterminé à n'avoir qu'un mur derrière lui. Elle posa son café sur la table et s'assit en face de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'ils étaient censés se dire.

- Salut, prononça-t-elle enfin.

Bon début. Censé.

- 'jour.

- C'est très…

- Bizarre?

- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez attaché et je…

- Laissais la porte ouverte.

Il but une gorgée de café et fronça le nez.

- Mauvais café?

- Toujours.

- Alors pourquoi venez-vous ici?

- Parce que ça n'a rien du café qu'on vous sert en prison.

Elle sourit.

- Alors, la vie en liberté?

- Ca serait génial si je savais que Michael l'appréciait autant que moi.

- Ce n'est pas le cas?

Elle but une gorgée de café, en profitant pour se cacher derrière sa tasse.

- A vous de me le dire.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Pourtant il était avec vous ces derniers jours.

Elle souffla un moment sur le liquide.

- Et moi qui pensais que cette conversation serait banale…

- Je ne suis pas banal. Plus maintenant, tout comme Michael.

- J'ai eu quelques soucis et Michael m'a aidée. C'est tout.

- Doc.

Bizarrement, ça lui aurait semblé étrange qu'il l'appelle « Sara ».

- Ne lui faites pas de mal. Ne vous vengez pas pour des faveurs qui m'étaient destinées.

Il n'était pas menaçant, mais elle comprit le message.

- Vous avez chassé mon frère, il ne mérite pas ça.

- Je lui ai permis d'avoir un bon travail et une vie plus simple.

- Vous le retenez encore.

- Il a dit ça?

- D'une certaine manière. Tant qu'il croira qu'il lui reste encore une chance, il ne fera que planifier, imaginer et vouloir vous revoir. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'évasion. Tant qu'il reste une bribe d'espoir, Michael est incapable de s'arrêter.

- Je sais.

- Je ne crois pas. Parce que vous l'avez chassé pour dieu sait quelles raisons, lui-même ne le sait probablement pas, mais il va tenter de tout faire pour réparer les choses. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais si au final, vous ne comptez pas le reprendre, alors vous devriez le lui dire.

- Il n'a rien dit ou fait de mal. J'ai un problème, Linc. Vous devez le savoir.

- Michael voulait rester à vos côtés.

- Il veut me soigner, m'aider. Il veut être le héros. De nouveau.

- Il mérite d'être heureux.

Sara soupira et joint ses mains autour de sa tasse.

- Il mérite d'apprendre le sens de la réalité, mais tout le monde est si impressionné par son génie que personne n'a jamais osé lui refuser quoique ça soit.

- Mis à part vous.

- Apparemment, oui.

- Vous êtes la première personne en dehors de Fox River qui ose dire à mon frère qu'il ne peut pas avoir ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut.

- Et c'est justement le problème.

- Problème?

- Je lui ai dit de partir, il vous envoie me surveiller. Est ce que vous lui avez déjà refusé quelque chose? Dit de laisser les gens se débrouiller? C'est quoi son nouveau plan? Il va vous faxer vos ordres? Vous envoyer sa stratégie par mail?

- Il se contente d'appeler.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Et de me demander de tout écrire, avoua-t-il.

Elle faillit rire.

- Ce n'était pas du tout la conversation que je comptais avoir.

- Vous aviez planifié ce que vous allez me dire? Vous et Michael avez peut-être beaucoup en commun finalement.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Quoique vous pensiez, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis convaincue d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait besoin de ce travail. Il avait besoin d'une motivation.

- Et si c'était vous sa motivation?

- C'est exactement là que je veux en venir. Que se serait-il passé si…j'avais échoué? Je refuse d'être la plus grande déception de Michael. Je ne le laisserais pas me voir tout foirer.

Lincoln lui sourit légèrement.

- Je crois que je vois où vous voulez en venir.

- Mais vous ne pensez toujours pas que j'ai raison?

- Je pense que c'était injuste de lui demander d'attendre. Il a une vie maintenant, et vous l'empêchez d'avancer. Je pense que vous auriez du le laisser partir définitivement.

- Et comment suis-je censée faire ça?

- De toutes les personnes du monde, je suis bien la dernière à pouvoir vous répondre.

Un mois. Un mois entier et elle ne se sentait toujours pas mieux, juste égoïste et inutile. Combien de temps peut-on passer à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à soi-même sans être considérée comme égoïste, ou narcissique? Parce qu'elle, elle n'avait passé sa vie qu'à cela.

Sport, nourriture saine, comportement correct, politesse. A quel point pouvait-elle devenir « parfaite » avant de ne plus pouvoir se supporter?

Assise sur le sofa, elle aspirait les restes de sa brique de jus de fruit. Elle avait une réunion des anonymes dans une heure et elle tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose de triste pour ne pas avoir à se contenter de rester assise sans rien avoir à dire. Voilà qu'elle faisait l'inventaire de tous ses mauvais moments pour tenter de se sentir mieux….

Quand elle n'était pas en train de s'interroger sur son état mental, ses pensées étaient à des kilomètres de là, avec Michael qui l'avait prise au mot. Elle avait besoin de temps et il lui en donnait. Même si ce n'était pas le cas de son frère.

Il lui arrivait même d'appeler à deux heures du matin, paniqué.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, dites moi que vous y connaissez quelque chose en osmosis?

- Excusez-moi?

- LJ a un devoir de biologie à rendre pour demain.

Ce type d'appel était presque devenu courant et Sara savait que c'était sa manière à lui de vérifier qu'elle allait bien…et de profiter d'un bonheur nouveau. Il avait une famille, et plus aucuns problèmes vitaux alors elle se disait qu'avoir comme plus gros soucis le devoir de biologie de son fils devait être quelque chose de formidable pour lui. Il était heureux et, parfois, Sara se sentait sourire sans raison particulière, juste parce qu'il allait bien.

Elle se pencha et posa son jus de fruit sur la table avant d'attraper la page « emploi » du journal. Peut-être était-il temps que sa vie à elle aussi s'améliore.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'engager, Sara.

Elle put presque voir le nez de son ancien collègue se froncer en prononçant ça.

- Pourquoi pas? Je suis qualifiée, et j'ai toutes les compétences nécessaires.

- Tu as aussi une dépendance à la drogue.

- Ancienne dépendance. Tu n'es pas en train de me jouer le coup de la discrimination ou quelque chose comme ça quand même?

- J'essaie juste de faire marcher ma clinique alors que personne ne m'en croit capable. Je dois être vigilant, je ne peux pas me permettre la mauvaise pub associée à ton nom.

- Alors ne mentionne pas mon nom. Ou au contraire, fais le. Qui pourrait être plus compatissante envers d'anciens détenus qu'une femme qui en a aidé un à s'échapper?

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Garett, je suis désespérée.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Ce matin, elle avait ouvert le journal et vu un article sur la nouvelle clinique qui prendrait en charge tous les soins d'anciens détenus. C'était l'endroit idéal pour prodiguer des soins physiques et moraux. Beaucoup d'hommes sortaient de prison et se retrouvaient sans argent ni logis, leur santé n'était alors pas une priorité pour eux, pas quand ils avaient des tas de papiers à remplir et de frais à payer. Sara voulait les aider, elle voulait faire partie de ce projet.

- Sara, tu sais que je ne peux pas accepter.

- Tout comme je sais que tu ne dois pas être inondé sous les candidatures. Il y a beaucoup de gens prêts à travailler avec des criminels? Beaucoup de médecins prêts à accepter une offre avec un salaire aussi pathétique?

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Garett ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu peux commencer lundi?

La travail était éprouvant, les ressources non existantes, et elle considérait une journée comme bonne à partir du moment où elle ne se faisait pas menacer et/ou agresser.

Pourtant, Sara se sentait épanouie. Elle était chez elle à la clinique, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle savait faire. Et elle le faisait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Alors, Monsieur Alkez, vous…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier.

- Vous êtes brisé tous les doigts?

- C'était un accident.

- Le troisième du mois.

- Ca n'a pas été un bon mois.

- Je vois ça.

Elle prit sa main dans le sienne et observa un à un les doigts gonflés.

- Je vais vous envoyer voir le Docteur Lukaas, il va vous administrer quelques antidouleurs, puis vous reviendrez me voir pour que l'on fasse quelques radios.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'administrer vous même les antidouleurs?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Sara était surprise que peu de personne tentaient de chercher plus loin. Elle s'attendait à des suspicions ou accusations à chaque fois qu'elle précisait qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à injecter des drogues, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Au pire, elle avait le droit à un haussement étonné de sourcils.

Elle enleva ses gants et referma le dossier, le posant sur la pile de son bureau avant de se diriger vers une autre salle d'examen.

- Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir un jour en dehors des murs de Fox River.

Elle regarda l'homme imposant assis sur la table. Ses cheveux roux étaient rasés de près et il devait faire trois à quatre fois le poids de la jeune femme.

- Joseph Kadz. Vous avez eu droit à une liberté sur parole?

- Il y a six mois.

- Toutes mes félicitations.

- Sans un joli docteur pour prendre soin de moi, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de rester enfermé là-bas.

- Toujours aussi charmeur, Joe.

Elle releva ses manches et s'assit en face de lui, les bras croisés.

- Alors vous venez pourquoi? Une bagarre? Un empoisonnement à la cafétéria? Vous avez glissé sur le savon?

- Eh, rien de tout ça n'était de ma faute!

- Je crois que durant tout mon temps à Fox River, je n'ai jamais eu un patient aussi abonné aux accidents.

- Un mot: Scofield.

Elle aurait cru que la simple évocation de son nom l'aurait retourné, mais elle se retrouva à sourire en pensant à lui.

- Touchée.

- Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez plus là bas, Doc. Il y a des types vraiment horribles. Je n'étais jamais rassuré de savoir qu'ils vous tournaient autour.

- Les prisonniers?

- Les gardes.

Elle fronça les sourcils et décroisa les bras.

- Ils ne font que leur boulot.

Joe ricana sarcastiquement.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce gosse…Comment il s'appelait déjà…Christopher quelque chose, il avait été brûlé.

- Il y a deux ans.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, ses blessures étaient horribles.

- Brûlure de cigarettes sur les paupières? Je m'en souviens.

- Oui, c'est lui. Eh bien je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas l'un de nous qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

- Comment ça?

- C'était Bellick.

Elle se leva brusquement et se donna une contenance en préparant le dossier du patient.

- Non. C'est impossible, il n'est pas… si violent.

L'ex-détenu hocha la tête. Soudainement il pâlit et grimaça, réalisant la portée de son aveux.

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai dû mal voir….Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'ai un de ces mal de dos.

Sara resta un moment figée. A la minute où il nia, elle sût que c'était vrai et elle eut soudain du mal à ne pas vider ses tripes dans le lavabo. Tout à coup, des tas de blessures et de soi-disant accidents lui revenaient à l'esprit. En haut de sa liste: Les orteils de Michael.

Bon dieu, elle avait laissé ce monstre la toucher.

A cet instant, Michael lui manqua plus que jamais.

Cette nuit-là, Sara s'assit sur le sofa et observa longuement une bouteille de Soda Light en tentant de profiter du silence pour se calmer. Mais elle ne trouva ni calme ni silence. Ses pensées ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Elles continuaient de répéter tout ce que Michael lui avait dit, tout ce que tout le monde lui avait dit….et qu'elle ne voulait pas croire.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle avait pu accorder sa confiance à Brad durant les quelques semaines avant que Michael ne réapparaisse dans sa vie. Brad avait été là, il avait été réel et rassurant. Il ne l'avait pas jugée.

Contrairement à Michael qui donnait parfois l'impression de le faire. Comme cette nuit à l'hôpital ou ce matin où il l'avait trouvée avachie sur le canapé. A ces moments là, elle avait ressenti son arrogance et sa pitié sans même qu'il n'ait à parler.

Ça n'avait jamais été le cas avec Brad. Jamais. Il l'avait respectée et l'acceptait telle qu'elle était.

Si toutes ces choses qu'elle avait entendues sur lui étaient vraies, alors son respect et sa compassion ne valaient rien. Et si la seule personne capable de la soutenir était un monstre…Qu'était-elle? Elle resta assise et ce que Joe lui avait raconté devint images. Elle imagina ce jeune homme crier alors qu'il se faisait brûler les paupières par le Brad qu'elle avait connu, celui aux mains douces et aux yeux timides.

Elle avait besoin d'entendre la vérité de quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, elle devait savoir. Sa main attrapa le téléphone à côté d'elle.

- Allô, répondit-il à la troisième sonnerie.

- Lincoln? C'est Sara.

- Sara? Tu vas bien? Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque….

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il était déjà tard.

- Non. Non, rien de ce genre. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je te rappellerai demain.

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Non, ça va…C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'appeler les vendredi soir. Pas quand on n'est censé se voir le lendemain.

- Je sais. J'ai juste…

Elle se tut.

- Tout va bien à la clinique?

- Oui.

- C'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai entendu. Elle n'a pas été braquée par des types à la recherche de drogue la semaine dernière?

- Où as-tu entendu ça?

- Sara, je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais…Tu devrais me laisser parler de la clinique à Michael.

- Il s'inquièterait.

- Il le découvrira bien un jour ou l'autre. Et il va me faire ma fête quand il saura que je lui ai caché ça.

- Michael tient assez à toi pour s'être évadé d'une prison, je crois qu'il doit être capable de pardonner une ou deux omissions.

- Quand ça te concerne, il ne pardonne rien.

- Je n'ai pas appelé pour reparler de ça.

Elle ferma les yeux et but une gorgée de soda, la bouche soudain sèche.

- Sara?

- Je suis là.

- Tu peux prendre ton temps si t'en as besoin.

- J'ai une question. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de Fox River, mais…

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

- Lance toi.

- Comment étaient les gardes?

Un silence lui répondit.

- Lincoln?

- Tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la nuit pour parler des matons?

- Eh, dans la mesure où la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé c'était parce que j'étais convaincue que mon tapis me parlait, je trouve qu'il y a du progrès.

- Ca ne compte pas, t'étais à demi-endormie et complètement à l'Ouest. Mais que tu me parles des gardiens…C'est déjà plus intéressant.

- Intéressant?

- Le matin où Michael m'a parlé de son plan débile, il m'a dit « Ne laisse pas ce maton s'approcher d'elle ». Maintenant, j'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir de quel maton il parlait.

- Je n'aurais pas dû appeler.

- Tu raccroches et je suis devant ta porte dans la minute qui suit. Ou pire, je pourrais dire à LJ que c'est toi qui a malencontreusement écrasé sa playstation, et là je peux te jurer que tu vas en baver.

- Il ne me fait pas peur, dit-elle, retenant difficilement son sourire.

- Que tu crois…Sérieusement, tu m'appelles pour une raison précise, alors dis-moi tout.

Elle ferma les yeux et reposa son Soda sur la table.

- Tu te souviens de ce gosse avec les brûlures de cigarettes? Je crois qu'il était en quartier de détention général avec toi à une époque.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Qui lui avait fait ça?

- Sara, je suis désolé mais il y a des vieilles habitudes qui sont dures à perdre. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce qui se passe en quartier général reste en quartier général.

- C'est important.

- D'abord tu me dis pourquoi tu veux savoir?

- Réponds, ordonna-t-elle

- Tes techniques d'intimidations sont aussi minables que celles de Michael.

- Lincoln…

- Les gardiens. Les gardiens l'avaient fait.

- J'ai besoin de noms.

- Il y en avait plusieurs qui le tenait. Le gosse menaçait de se plaindre à la direction.

- S'il te plait.

- Carson, Lake…Bellick évidemment.

Sara sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais essaya de retenir sa voix de trembler.

- Évidemment?

- Le capitaine était le pire. Combien de fois as-tu entendu quelqu'un dire que rien n'arrivait à Fox River sans qu'il ne soit au courant? Il savait, et la plupart du temps, il le savait parce qu'il en faisait partie.

Sa main se resserra sur le combiné et elle l'éloigna un moment de son oreille pour tenter de se calmer. Elle avait soudain la nausée et un frisson de dégoût la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Pieds…Ceux de Michael auxquels manquaient aujourd'hui quelques orteils.

- Sara? Sara t'es toujours là?

- Oui. Je suis là…Je vais bien.

- T'es sûre?

Elle acquiesça, puis réalisa que Lincoln ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Ca va.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Michael? Comment va-t-il? Comment se passe son travail?

- Dire que ça t'a pris quatre mois pour demander.

- Je voulais demander plus tôt, se défendit-elle.

- Quatre mois, Sara. Il sera de retour dans deux. Ça fait trois mois que je suis obligé de lui mentir et de dire que tu demandes de ses nouvelles.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de mentir.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

Sa voix était plus brusque que d'habitude et elle se sentit soudain mal.

- Je te pose la question maintenant.

- Il va bien. Il pourrait aller mieux s'il ne passait pas son temps à s'inquiéter pour toi, mais son travail lui plait. Il est pressé d'être à dans deux mois. Oh et il m'a appelé ce matin pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Laquelle?

- Son divorce a été officialisé la semaine dernière.

L'estomac de Sara se serra un peu plus quand elle se souvint qu'il était marié.

- C'est…Bien. J'espère qu'il est certain de sa décision.

Il y eut un silence tendu et elle sentit Lincoln éloigner le téléphone quelques secondes.

- T'es pas croyable. Michael se prépare à revenir. A te revenir. Il reste encore deux mois et je le sens déjà trépigner à l'idée de te revoir. Alors quand il reviendra, t'as intérêt à être prête à lui donner tout ce qu'il veut.

Elle ne répondit pas et Lincoln haussa légèrement le ton.

- Sara, nom d'un chien! Si tu l'as fait attendre et que tu n'as rien à lui offrir…

Sara raccrocha brusquement. Elle ne répondit pas quand le téléphone commença presque immédiatement à sonner. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son sac et s'enfuit de son appartement.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

- Religieuse ou coupable?, demanda-t-elle à Sara en enfilant des gants.

Sara hésita avant de faire passer son haut par dessus sa tête.

- Excusez-moi?

- L'expérience m'a appris que les gens ne faisaient ce genre de tatouage que pour deux raisons. Soit ils sont profondément croyants, soit ils cherchent le pardon.

Sara considéra la question alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

- Je dirais plutôt résignée…Désespérée…Avec peut-être une petite part de culpabilité.

- Je vois. En tout cas, c'est un bon choix. J'ai quatre murs pleins de modèles et de photos de tatouages, pourquoi avoir pris celui-ci?

- Il me rappelle quelque chose.

- J'aurais dit quelqu'un.

Sara se tourna vers la jeune femme, un sourcil dressé.

- Quoi? Je suis comme tout le monde, je regarde les infos. Enfin, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître au début. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Chris. D'ailleurs, je suis Syd.

- Il sait que vous gardez les modèles?, demanda-t-elle en baissant son pantalon.

- Il a tout fait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je les ai reproduis à partir du calque. Je voulais juste en garder un souvenir. J'ai passé tellement d'heures à travailler dessus que je me voyais mal me contenter de regarder mon œuvre passer la porte à jamais.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail.

Syd s'arrêta et sourit.

- J'allais vous demander comment vous en êtes arrivée à voir le tatouage de si près…Mais finalement, ça risquerait de me rendre jalouse.

Elle prépara son matériel avant de s'asseoir et de désinfecter le dos de Sara.

- Vous avez de la chance que je reste ouverte tard le vendredi. C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir?

- Honnêtement? Je suis presque certaine qu'il va détester ça. Mais je suis passée devant votre vitrine et il était là…Michael.

- L'archange? Si je me souviens bien, au ciel, il a pas mal de boulot.

- Il a pas mal de responsabilités ici aussi.

Syd finit de préparer le dos de la jeune femme.

- Je vous le fais d'à peu près la taille de votre main?

- Heu…oui.

- Vous êtes sûre?

L'était-elle? Elle inspira profondément avait d'hocher fermement la tête.

- Je crois que je le suis.

En sentant la première aiguille se planter dans son dos, elle vacilla. Syd stoppa.

- Vous n'aimez pas les seringues?

Sara retint un léger rire.

- Vous seriez surprise.

Un mois plus tard, elle y retourna pour les finitions. Syd leva un petit miroir et Sara admira le dessin final. Elle laissa glisser ses yeux le long de la peau rougie autour des traces bleues empreintes dans la chair.

C'était la réplique exacte, rétrécie, de l'ange qui parcourait le dos de Michael. Il tenait une épée, s'apprêtant à achever un démon qui n'était pas là.

- Vous devez sacrément tenir à lui pour faire ça.

Sara acquiesça, bien qu'elle savait que pour elle, le tatouage n'était rien d'autre qu'une confession. Un acte de résignation. Elle acceptait enfin que quoiqu'elle fasse, Michael resterait en elle.

Le tatouage n'était rien d'autre que la preuve physique de ce qu'elle savait depuis bien longtemps…Michael Scofield faisait partie d'elle.

Après que Syd ait mis un pansement sur le tatouage et lui ait expliqué les soins à appliquer, Sara sortit du salon de tatouage plus en paix avec elle-même. Elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil et fit à peine deux pas avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier de qui il s'agissait, elle savait que c'était de nouveau Lincoln qui comptait lui faire une leçon sur la morale, l'amour et confiance….Tous ces concepts pour lesquels il semblait miraculeusement devenu maître en la matière.

- Je sais, dit-elle en répondant. Qu'on a pas eu notre check-up habituel cette semaine, mais je suis fatiguée et j'espérais juste qu'on pouvait faire ça rapidement pour une fois. Alors passons directement à l'essentiel. Commençons par ce que je ressens. Je me lance. Égoïsme, temps, amour, attention, avidité. A ton tour.

- Sara?

Elle se figea au son de la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Papa?

Sara se gara à deux bâtiments de la maison de son père et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle se retrouva soudain à souhaiter que ses cheveux soit plus brillants, sa jupe mieux taillée, et ses yeux moins vitreux. Chaque fille, quelque soit leur relation, voulait toujours être la meilleure aux yeux de son père et pour Sara, l'approbation de son père avait toujours été quelque chose d'important, même s'il ne la lui donnait que rarement….Surtout quand il ne la lui donnait pas.

Son appel l'avait surprise et prise au dépourvu. Seul son père était capable d'appeler après autant de temps pour lui demander de passer chez lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oui, bon, à vrai dire, Michael et lui avaient cette même tendance à ignorer certaines choses quand ça les arrangeait.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le volant, tentant d'arrêter de penser à Michael, aux choses qu'elle avait faites, à celles qu'elle n'avait pas faites.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, résolue au fait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi pure et parfaite qu'elle avait pu l'être pour son père à une époque. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Sara avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de penser aux « et si, dans une autre vie », parce qu'elle ne serait jamais cette femme là. Ni pour son père, ni pour personne.

Elle verrouilla sa voiture et parcourut les quelques mètres jusqu'à la résidence Tancredi. Elle fut choquée de voir des domestiques devant la porte. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'un dîner père-fille ne nécessitait pas de domestiques pour garer les voitures. Elle considéra soudain l'idée de faire demi-tour et de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec un burrito et sa télécommande. Mais si son père était capable de lui pardonner une vie de déception, elle devait bien être capable de pardonner quelques uns de ses vices.

Une femme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu l'accueillit et lui demanda d'aller attendre dans la bibliothèque à l'étage. Sara faillit rire quand la femme voulut lui montrer où celle-ci se trouvait. Elle le savait, à une époque, c'était sa chambre.

Elle s'installa dans la bibliothèque, tirant nerveusement sur ses manches.

- Sara, dit-il en entrant et refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Papa.

- Tu as l'air en forme.

Elle savait que ça, au moins, c'était vrai. Ces derniers mois, la vie s'était montrée plus clémente envers elle.

- Merci.

Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose d'autre que des banalités à lui dire, mais elle sentait qu'entre eux, rien d'autre n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu te remettais bien.

Elle se rassit sur le sofa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Tu as lu l'article sur la clinique? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais pour moi, mais c'est toujours mieux que…

- Je ne parlais pas de l'article. Je parlais de ton ami.

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la personne dont il parlait. Un de ses collègues? Syd l'artiste aux tatouages? Michael, le criminel avec qui elle couchait occasionnellement et qui habitait tous ses fantasmes? Ou peut-être Lincoln, l'autre criminel qui passait à l'improviste en plein milieu de la nuit…Juste pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas une aiguille plantée dans le bras?

- Quel ami?

Son père tapota son genou et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Le capitaine Bellick.

- Brad?

- Oui. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris, ce n'est pas le type d'homme que tu fréquentes habituellement. Il a un travail, ne se drogue pas et prend soin de toi.

- Je crois que tu es en train de te méprendre…

- Non, Sara. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien contre cet homme. A vrai dire, on a les mêmes idées et il peut faire, a déjà fait, beaucoup pour les accomplir. On a la même vision de ce que devrait être la répression criminelle et justicière. Associé au nom des Tancredi, il peut aller loin.

- Associé à toi, il peut aller loin. C'était de ça que tu voulais parler? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir?

- Les gens se posent des questions à ton sujet, Sara. Je ne vais pas pouvoir éternellement prétendre savoir où tu en es. Je veux que tu reviennes.

Il prit sa main et le cœur de Sara se crispa, ne sachant si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas.

Elle savait ce que ses mots signifiaient. « Je veux bien que tu reviennes, du moment que tu as une vie stable. » Sa présence ici n'avait aucun sens, tout comme son désir de la rappeler alors qu'il état en plein milieu d'une soirée au profit de sa campagne électorale. C'était risqué, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sara arriva dans une des soirées mondaines de son père, accrochée à son bras. Ce ne l'empêcha nullement de se réfugier seule dans un coin de la pièce dès que l'occasion se présenta, mais pas avant d'avoir serré la main de partisans et journalistes. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer tout ce que les hommes de son père allaient désormais mettre en œuvre pour faire paraître sa relation avec son père comme exemplaire.

Quand elle le vit pour la première fois, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en costume avant. Il ne semblait absolument pas à l'aise. Bien sûr, en considérant toutes les choses qu'elle savait qu'il avait fait, elle se demandait si il lui était déjà arrivé de se sentir à l'aise. Il amena son verre de vin blanc intact à ses lèvres, et Sara sut qu'il ne le boirait pas. Elle inspira et alla jusqu'à lui.

- Mon père semble vous apprécier.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit cet éternel sourire de bon gars timide. Ce sourire qu'elle appréciait à une époque. Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher.

- Sara, ça faisait longtemps.

- Pas aux dires de mon père. Il m'a donné l'impression qu'on était sur le point de publier nos bans.

Bellick pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas la phrase.

- Il croit qu'on est très proches, clarifia-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Oh, ça doit être de ma faute. Lors de sa dernière visite à Fox River je lui ai dit qu'on était amis, exactement comme vous me l'avez précisé quand vous m'avez appelé. Je suppose qu'il a du mal interpréter mes propos.

Sara commença sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur la bonne foi de Bellick. Il lui paraissait maintenant clair qu'il avait une idée précise en tête la première fois qu'il était apparu au pas de sa porte. Soudain, le grand plan de Brad Bellick vint concurrencer celui de Michael dans son esprit. Elle se rappela de ses questions sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son père. Elle avait menti. Elle se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'ils se voyaient souvent, qu'ils étaient proches.

Et Brad avait tout basé sur ça. Probablement avait-il prévu ça dés le premier jour où il avait découvert qu'une des dépendante de son groupe était la fille de Frank Tancredi. Tout ce temps, il n'avait pensé qu'à faire bonne figure auprès de son père. Et il venait enfin de trouver le moyen de se servir d'elle pour entrer dans les petits papiers du gouverneur.

Sara dut s'avouer qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il possédait l'intelligence et le talent de mener ce genre de jeu.

- Bon dieu.

Se souvenant de l'endroit où ils étaient, elle se força à garder son calme.

- Est-ce que des félicitations s'imposent? Mon père est très sélectif dans le choix des personnes à qui il apporte son soutien, donc vous avez dû être vraiment très convaincant quand vous lui avez fait croire que vous étiez un type bien.

Le visage de l'homme se teinta d'un mélange de peine et de choc. Elle prit le verre de ses mains, mais ne but pas.

- Bien sûr, continua-t-elle en souriant ironiquement. Je devrais m'excuser. Je ne vous en aurais jamais cru capable. Ou peut-être que je croyais trop en ma capacité de jugement. Parce que je n'ai rien vu venir.

- Soyez honnête, Sara. J'ai fait des choses bien pour vous.

- Oh, oui, je m'en souviens. J'ai les cicatrices.

Il sembla, de nouveau, ne pas comprendre.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est dire à votre père que je vous avais aidée, et qu'aujourd'hui vous alliez mieux.

Sara haussa un sourcil et s'adressa à son verre de vin plutôt qu'à l'homme à ses côtés.

- Alors c'est ça? Je vous ai facilité les choses. J'ai de nouveau fais confiance à quelqu'un, alors que toutes mes précédentes expériences m'avaient appris que c'était une erreur. Et voilà le résultat.

- Je ne suis pas Scofield, je ne me suis jamais joué de vous.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu dire mieux.

Elle fit glisser ses yeux sur sa poitrine, puis sur son estomac prépondérant.

- Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous avez fait, Brad. Parce qu'apparemment je suis un peu lente en ce moment.

- On ne pourrait pas parler de ça ailleurs?, chuchota-t-il en souriant au sénateur qui passait près d'eux.

- Je trouve qu'ici, c'est parfait.

Elle lui offrit un sourire démoniaque.

- Alors que va-t-il se passer? Mon père va vous soutenir au poste de directeur, à la place de Warden, et en échange vous serez l'homme de l'intérieur qui soutient toutes ses réformes sur les droits pénitentiaires?

- Il y a de ça.

- Quoi d'autre?

- On en parlera plus tard, Sara.

- On en parle ici et maintenant.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent et sourit à un couple qui passait.

- Ou j'appelle mon père et lui demande ce qu'il pense de quelques uns de vos agissements peu orthodoxes envers les détenus.

- Vous m'en voulez pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, affirma-t-il.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

- Dans une décennie ou deux vous raconterez ça aux enfants en riant.

- Quels enfants?

- Les nôtres.

- Vous allez me faire vomir.

- Ne me jugez pas trop vite. Je suis un homme bien, Sara.

- Comparé à qui? Bagwell?

- Il y a quelques mois, vous appréciiez mon aide. Vous m'avez laissé vous soutenir, vous m'avez laissé…

- Et alors? Je vous ai laissé m'aider…j'ai voulu que vous m'aidiez alors vous aviez le droit d'en profiter? Qu'est ce que vous avez proposé à mon père contre le poste de Pope?

- Vous. Heureuse, saine et sauve. Avec un homme bien.

- Et plus aucun souci pour lui?

- Vous ferez de nouveau partie de sa famille, de ce qu'il représente, mariée à la loi.

- Mariée?

- Je suis prêt à changer de vie. J'apprendrais à être heureux avec vous.

- Quel noble sacrifice, ironisa-t-elle.

- Baissez le ton.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je m'en vais.

- Vous allez vous enfuir de chez lui? Partir en courant comme une gamine?

- Je vous fuis, vous. Je me chargerai de mon père quand vous ne ferez plus partie de nos vies, prononça-t-elle sans perdre le sourire.

Bellick agrippa son poignet de sa main moite.

- Il n'a accepté de vous revoir que parce que je suis là. Rejetez-moi et il vous oubliera.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres frôlèrent sa mâchoire avant de glisser jusqu'à son oreille. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

- Le seul homme dont je réponds, est celui qui ne demande rien.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Il devint clair pour Sara que les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus et moins compliquées au retour de Michael.

Assise à la table de sa cuisine, elle regardait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié son chez-elle que depuis ces dernières semaines. Que se passera-t-il quand Michael reviendra?

Il se jettera probablement sur elle. La considèrerait comme moins bien qu'elle n'est, mais mieux qu'elle n'était….Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de raconter?

Sara se demanda si elle était définitivement devenue folle à passer autant de temps à regarder les gens par la fenêtre, à se demander si leurs vies étaient plus simples que la sienne. Puis, elle se sentit honteuse. Parce qu'elle était guérie, avait un travail, de quoi se nourrir. Elle avait une meilleure vie que beaucoup de gens.

Elle avait aussi un énorme pot de glace dans son congélateur, ce qui voulait dire que la journée ne pourrait être que bonne. Bien sûr, le fait qu'une masse gelée au fond d'un freezer ait le pouvoir d'influencer son humeur en disait long sur son état mental.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ses yeux glissèrent vers le frigo. Si c'était Lincoln, elle avait intérêt à planquer la glace. Cet homme mangeait comme si chaque repas était son dernier. Il clamait qu'il avait juste une incapacité à être rassasié, mais Sara savait que du moment qu'il ne payait pas, il était prêt à engloutir n'importe quoi.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux et alla ouvrir la porte en remontant le pantalon de jogging qui tenait plus que précairement sur ses hanches.

- Lincoln, commença-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. A moins que tu n'apportes une boite de Jolly Ranchers pour remplacer ceux que tu as…

Brad se tenait devant sa porte, une casquette sur la tête, une mimique désolée peinte sur le visage. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Elle voulut refermer la porte, mais ne fut pas assez rapide, il avait déjà insérer son pied dans l'encadrement.

- Burrows?

Toute trace de clémence avait disparu de son visage.

- On dirait que vous avez de mauvaises fréquentations en ce moment, Sara. Je suppose que le petit frère ne doit pas traîner bien loin non plus?

Sara se planta devant la porte, l'empêchant d'entrer.

- Partez.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Bien sûr que si. Faites demi-tour. Allez aussi loin que vous le pouvez. Et restez-y.

- Et briser l'accord que j'ai passé avec votre père?

- Je ne serai jamais à vous, Brad.

- Alors à qui? Scofield? Il a enfin tenu toutes les promesses qu'il vous a fait à l'infirmerie?

- Et davantage.

Bellick voulait la choquer. Eh bien, elle était totalement préparée pour cela. Plus rien ne pouvait la choquer.

A part, le fait de voir Michael sortir de l'ascenseur.

Oui, ça, ça la choqua.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour…ok…Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance parce qu'avant même qu'elle ait le temps de prononcer une syllabe, Michael avait traversé le couloir, dépassé Bellick et posé sa bouche sur la sienne.

_Quoi?, _lui cria une petite voix. _Pas de « salut »?_

Sa langue ne tarda pas à s'immiscer dans sa bouche alors que ses mains glissaient le long de son dos et s'immiscer dans son pantalon par derrière. La petite voix cessa de crier, tout comme son cerveau cessa de fonctionner.

Il la souleva contre son torse et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser le long de ses cuisses avant de redessiner les rebords de sa culotte. Il brisa le baiser, s'éloigna légèrement et sortit une main de son pantalon, laissant visiblement l'autre à l'intérieur.

Il se tourna vers Bellick.

- Boss, salua-t-il.

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé et sa voix était légèrement chancelante, mais le ton restait clair. Finalement, il congédia l'autre homme avec un sourire victorieux, prit Sara par le bras et la fit reculer dans l'appartement avant de claquer la porte au nez de Bellick.

Michael la relâcha dés que la porte fut fermée et le cerveau embrouillé de Sara lâcha quelques jurons aux détachements de leurs corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger quand il la coupa d'un geste de main.

Il fit volte-face et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre jusqu'au le salon. Soudain, il ne paraissait plus si sûr de lui qu'il y a quelques secondes. Ses épaules étaient basses et il semblait épuisé.

- Michael?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle remarqua que ses épaules s'affaissaient d'avantage.

- Tu pourrais juste…Me regarder?

Il se tourna et la désigna des mains.

- Tu as l'air en forme. C'est ça que tu veux entendre?

Son ton sec, inattendu, la surprit. Auparavant, au sein de leur relation, c'était elle la spécialiste des remarques acerbes.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Michael?

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il retira un journal de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et le jeta sans ménagement sur la table. Sara scanna rapidement la page à la recherche d'une image signifiante, et elle ne fut pas déçue. En haut de la page trônait une photo prise à la soirée de son père. Son corps était collé à celui de Bellick alors que ses lèvres frôlaient son oreille. La légende disait « La fille de Frank Tancredi, Sara Tancredi, partage un moment d'intimité avec son fiancé, Bradley Bellick ».

- Si tu crois ce qu'il y a écrit, tu es bien moins intelligent que ce que tout le monde semble penser. Tu m'as dis qu'il fallait que je sache quel genre d'homme est Bellick, maintenant je le sais. T'as gagné, Michael. T'as tout gagné.

- Et le baiser? Cette photo? Qu'est ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous?

- De l'amitié.

- Les amis ne s'embrassent pas. Je l'ai vu t'embrasser. Tu as dit que tu l'aimais…Et maintenant le journal dit que vous êtes fiancés?

Il se mit à rire.

- Trop c'est trop, Sara. Je n'aime pas ce type, chaque fibre de mon être me dit que quelque chose cloche avec cette photo. Je crois en toi, ùais même mon frère, avec sa foi en tout, se poserait des questions.

- Tu crois en moi?….Alors je suppose que c'est parce que tu crois en moi que tu as envoyé Lincoln m'espionner?

- Tu es peut-être capable de m'oublier pendant six mois, mais moi je ne peux pas me contenter de partir comme ça. Pas après…Pas après ce qu'on a fait.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a fait?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde.

- L'a…Le sexe, Sara.

- Et alors?

- Rien. Tout. C'était le meilleur et le pire moment de ma vie. On a emmené tous nos problèmes au lit avec nous.

- Non, Michael. C'était avec tes problèmes que j'étais allongée, les miens m'ont quitté au moment même où on s'est couchés.

Michael lui sourit, mais pas d'un bon sourire. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire que Sara voulait voir, mais un sourire qui n'en était pas un du tout.

- Alors maintenant tu dis que c'est ma faute? Mes problèmes étaient peut-être dans ce lit, mais c'est les tiens qui m'ont contraint à le quitter.

- Je n'ai pas…Ce n'est pas…Six mois Michael! Ça n'en fait que cinq!

Même à ses propres oreilles, ça sonnait pathétiquement.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête. Je ne peux pas te répondre. Tout ce que je dirais serait une erreur. Tout ce que tu pourras dire me mettra en colère. Je me sentais si bien avant…

- Que j'apparaisse? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai quoique ce soit à voir avec ça. J'attends, Sara, exactement comme tu me l'as demandé. Et c'est peut-être facile pour toi…Mais j'ai attendu d'entrer à Fox River, j'ai attendu de sortir de Fox River, j'ai attendu de te retrouver de nouveau. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Je ne suis pas un saint, loin de là. Et j'en viens à me dire que peut-être que j'ai tort d'attendre…D'attendre une femme qui n'a même pas la décence de prétendre que je lui ai manqué. Je sais que mon frère me ment quand il me dit que je te manque. Je sais qu'il ne me dit rien parce qu'il ne veut pas que je découvre que tu es allée de l'avant. Et ça me tue que tu puisses passer du temps avec lui, mais que tu ne supportes pas d'être avec moi.

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de se serrer contre lui. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il dégageait une mèche de son visage.

- Tu t'en sors si bien, Sara. Je le vois bien, Lincoln ne cesse de me le dire. Je ne veux pas gâcher tous tes efforts. Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait, si tu parviens à refaire ta vie, est ce que tu pourrais m'y laisser une petite place? Peux-tu m'assurer que tu auras toujours besoin de moi à la fin du mois?

Elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il aurait toujours une place dans sa vie. Une place centrale, vitale. Mais ce ne fut pas les bons mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, ce fut ces mots qu'elle savait être vrais et faux en même temps.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi, Michael.

_Mais je te veux_.Les mots résonnèrent en elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les prononcer, pour compléter la phrase, expliquer ses sentiments…mais quelqu'un commença à tambouriner à la porte.

- Sara!

C'était Lincoln.

- Sara, on a un problème. Plusieurs même, Michael est en chemin et Bellick est devant ta porte! Dépêche toi de dégager d'ici!

Elle fit un pas vers la porte, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Michael y arriva le premier et l'ouvrit juste au moment où Lincoln disait:

- Sara, tu ne dois rien lui dire au sujet du gardien, ni de la clinique. Ça le rendrait fou! Il est tellement accro qu'il ne…Michael? Salut!

- La clinique?

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé et il continuait de fixer son frère pour qu'il lui explique. Bellick tentait désespérément de passer à côté de Lincoln qui lui bloquait le passage. Perdant patience, l'ex-détenu se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Elle ne veut pas vous voir.

- Elle n'a pas dit ça.

- Si je l'ai dit, précisa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- La clinique?, insista Michael. Quelle clinique?

- Eh bien Sara, dit Bellick. On ne joue pas franc jeu avec Scofield?

- La ferme!, ordonnèrent Sara et Lincoln en même temps.

- Quelqu'un ferait mieux de m'expliquer ce qu'est cette clinique. Tout de suite.

Il passa la porte, rejoignant Bellick et Lincoln sur le palier, Sara se planta devant eux, les doigts crispés sur le bord de la porte.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Elle ne vous a pas parlé de sa clinique minable? Elle travaille avec des anciens détenus. Les soigne comme il faut. Bien sûr, je comprends qu'elle ne vous l'ait pas dit. Sara ne voulait probablement pas que vous sachiez que vous n'étiez pas le seul détenu à qui elle faisait des faveurs, se moqua le gardien.

Le coup arriva si vite que si Bellick ne s'était pas écroulé sur le sol, elle n'aurait probablement pas remarqué que Michael l'avait frappé. Quand elle constata qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec l'officier, elle encercla son torse de derrière pour le retenir.

- Conditionnelle, cria-t-elle. Tu es sous conditionnelle!

- Pas moi, offrit Lincoln en jetant un regard menaçant vers Bellick.

- Ca ne te concerne pas, Lincoln, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ca concerne Michael, alors ça me concerne.

- Ca _me_ concerne, clarifia la jeune femme.

- Alors ça me concerne quand même.

- Touchant. Dommage que tu essaies juste de trouver une excuse pour le frapper. Va-t-en, Lincoln.

En une seule mimique, il parvint à montrer qu'il était amusé et nullement impressionné par son ordre.

Sara retourna à reculons dans son entrée, tirant Michael par son Tee-Shirt autant pour le retenir que pour l'inciter à la suivre. Lincoln attrapa le col de sa veste et remit Bellick sur pied. La jeune femme éprouva alors une vague de culpabilité et beaucoup de satisfaction en voyant son nez ensanglanté.

- C'est ça, Scofield. Laisse le docteur te couvrir. Encore.

Cette fois, ce fut Sara qui réagit. Presque inconsciemment, elle saisit le premier objet qu'elle trouva sur la commode de l'entrée. La seconde d'après, il atterrissait juste à côté de la tête du gardien qui cria quand l'objet éclata contre le mur.

- Je jure que si vous ne partez pas maintenant…

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Je m'en vais. Je ne vous causerai plus aucun problème. Par contre, je suis certain que votre père va être ravi d'entendre parler de vos amis les détenus.

- Soyez prudent, Brad. Je me suis montrée compatissante jusqu'ici, mais je suis sûre que mon père apprécierait aussi d'entendre parler de la manière dont vous traitez les hommes qui sont sous votre responsabilité. Parlez lui en donc. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il attend de l'homme qui est supposé prendre soin de moi.

Avec un dernier grognement, il se hâta jusqu'à l'ascenseur et disparut.

- C'était le cendrier que je t'ai offert?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il observait les restes de l'objet étalés sur le sol.

- Il ne rentrait pas dans le broyeur, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

Lincoln s'éloigna discrètement jusqu'à l'ascenseur devant lequel il se planta, vérifiant que Bellick était bel et bien parti.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, dit-il en sortant de son appartement.

- Drôle? Michael, tu es de retour dans ma vie depuis dix minutes durant lesquelles tu as attaqué un homme et où j'ai moi-même tenté de le blesser en lui balançant des projectiles. Personnellement j'ai l'impression qu'on est en plein milieu d'un cirque! Tu as commencé une dispute, je la finis. Tu veux la vérité? Je te la donne. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de toi dans ma vie. Quand tu es près de moi, je deviens totalement stupide. Quand tu es assis sur mon canapé, je me sens si perdue que j'en viens même à oublier qu'il existe un monde au delà de nous. On s'engueule, on couche ensemble…et si on y parvient, on fait les deux en même temps. Ce n'est pas normal.

Lincoln était revenu au côté de son frère et semblait passionné par la contemplation de ses chaussures. Michael fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur l'encadrement de la porte. Sa voix était dangereusement basse et réservée à ses oreilles seulement.

- Tu m'as demandé six mois. Je vais te les donner. Mais si ce n'est pas suffisant, ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir.

Sa main lâcha le mur et se leva pour se poser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il stoppa soudain son geste. Il ferma les yeux, soupira et partit.

Le bas de son dos commença à la brûler alors qu'elle le regardait tourner au bout du couloir, en direction des escaliers. Elle sentait l'ange tatoué enflammer sa peau, lui rappelant qu'il était bien là, lui demandant de réagir, de le faire revenir. Demandes, suppliques, promesses, prières…Mensonges. Peu importe ce qu'elle utiliserait, il fallait juste qu'il revienne.

Mais il disparut dans les escaliers sans qu'elle ne réagisse et, à vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Elle passa à côté de Lincoln et s'accroupit pour ramasser les restes du cendrier sur le sol. Elle ressentit un souffle et se crispa quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Eh bien.

- Eh bien?

Elle ramassa le dernier morceau.

- Eh bien, c'était…horrible.

- Tu as envie de tout analyser? Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Michael? Parce que personnellement je suis à court, là.

Il soupira et tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle l'ignora. A la place, elle y posa les bouts du cendrier.

- C'est quoi?

- Un cendrier cassé.

- Parfois, tu ouvres la bouche et ce sont les mots de Michael qui sortent.

- Question idiote…

- Ok. Que symbolise le cendrier cassé?

Du bout des doigts, elle retourna un bout de l'objet dans la paume de Lincoln et le contempla.

- Rien. Je crois. C'était de Michael.

- Aucune signification, mais tu l'as gardé?

- Non, je ne m'en suis pas débarrassé.

- Bon sang, vous êtes tous les deux si stupides quand vous vous y mettez.

- Ouais, justement je comptais me droguer et pointer un flingue sur la tête du frère de la vice présidente.

Lincoln tenta de paraître offensé, mais donna plutôt l'air d'avoir une indigestion.

- Toi et Michael, vous me causez encore plus de soucis que mon fils. Tu sais, celui qui a tenté de tuer un agent du gouvernement? LJ, lui, a au moins un minimum de bon sens.

- Je n'ai rien saisi à ce que t'essaies de me dire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Alors je te propose de te l'expliquer plus clairement.

Sara rentra dans l'appartement, invitant Lincoln à la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Toi, Sara, commença-t-il. Tu es totalement égoïste. Chaque fois qu'on a une discussion, c'est à propos d'à quel point Michael _te_ fait souffrir. De comment est _ta_ vie. Que _tu _ne te sens pas prête à ce qu'il revienne. Tu penses à Michael uniquement de par l'impact qu'il a sur toi. Tu oublie trop souvent que lui aussi est un être humain, qu'il souffre et qu'il a besoin de toi. Tu fais tout pour détruire votre couple. Mais Michael tient à toi, alors je laisse faire. Mais il est temps que tu grandisses. Tu croyais vraiment qu'une partie de jambe en l'air lui suffirait? Laisse moi te dire une chose sur les hommes, Sara, le sexe ne retient notre attention que pendant qu'on le pratique. Si tu veux avoir droit à plus qu'un grognement, tu dois donner du tien. Tu en demandes trop à Michael, tu en espères trop. Soutien, obéissance et une putain de pénitence pour quelque chose que tu affirmes avoir pardonné! J'ai une question à te poser.

Assise sur le comptoir, Sara haussa simplement les épaules.

- Est ce que tu lui as déjà dit que tu l'aimais?

Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'elle attendait de sa part.

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que Michael ait besoin d'enten…

En une seconde, Lincoln traversa la cuisine et se planta face à elle, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Trop peu de personnes ont dit à Michael qu'elles l'aimaient.

- Tu l'as fait.

- Et regarde jusqu'où il a été capable d'aller pour moi. Quand Michael se sent en sécurité et sait qu'on l'aime, il est prêt à tout. Mais maintenant? L'indécision n'est jamais bon signe dans un couple, Sara. Michael aime prétendre que c'est un dur. Il veut que tu croies qu'il est fort. Il veut que tu croies qu'il n'a besoin de rien. Il veut que tu croies qu'il peut te sauver. Il veut y croire lui-même. Et toi, tu le chasses et prétends que tu peux te sauver toi-même, que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Alors crois-moi, il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas inutile, qu'il signifie quelque chose pour toi.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai…Je le veux.

- Et tu l'aimes. Je le vois. N'importe qui à part Michael est capable de voir ça. Mon frère voit des choses dont on ne se préoccupe pas, mais l'amour? Il ne peut pas le voir. Il n'a jamais pu. Alors si tu l'aimes, ce qui, je suis certain, est le cas, je dois te demander…Pourquoi ne jamais le lui avoir dit?

Sara sentit la chaleur d'une larme glisser le long de sa joue, bientôt suivit d'une autre. Elle posa la tête contre la poitrine de Lincoln et posa la seule question qu'il restait à poser.

- Et s'il m'abandonnait de nouveau?

Elle sentit le corps de l'homme trembler contre elle alors qu'il commençait à rire. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et elle gémit légèrement quand ses doigts glissèrent sur le tatouage par dessus les vêtements.

- Quoi?

Il se recula et son regard se fit soudain plus sérieux. Il y transparaissait la même gravité qu'elle avait vu tant de fois chez Michael.

- Rien.

- Tu as gémi.

- Je n'ai pas gémi.

- Je t'ai fait mal.

- Je n'ai pas eu mal.

- Tu as gémi.

- Je. N'ai. Pas. Gémi.

- Montre moi ton dos.

- Quoi?

- Ton dos, Sara. Montre moi le ou je vais le regarder moi-même.

- Mon dos n'a rien.

- Bellick t'a blessé?

- Non. Il n'y a rien!

- Génial. Alors tu peux me le montrer.

- Bien.

Remarquant tous les sens que pouvaient prendre ce simple mot, elle se tourna et releva son haut jusqu'à révéler le tatouage. Le rire de Lincoln la fit sursauter. Il augmenta d'avantage au fil des secondes, si bien que, penaude, elle remit son haut en place. Il était dos à elle et s'appuyait contre la table alors qu'il semblait en plein fou rire. Finalement, il parut se calmer et ouvrit le congélateur pour en sortir un pot de glace.

- Bon sang. Vous êtes tous les deux si stupides.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Au début, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle faisait toutes ces choses stupides, telle que mettre deux lots de serviettes à disposition dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle commença à remarquer que quelque chose clochait quand elle acheta un nouveau lot de draps. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'acheter les draps qui la perturbait, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle ait choisi une paire de draps bleus tout à fait neutres au lieu de celle saumon qu'elle trouvait si jolie.

Elle ne se posa pas de questions quand Lincoln apporta une photo de Michael, LJ et lui et l'installa sur sa bibliothèque. Après tout, ils étaient amis, non?

Elle tiqua légèrement quand elle se prit à toujours faire en sorte qu'il y ait une serviette propre près du lavabo pour que…Quelqu'un puisse s'essuyer les mains.

Elle sut qu'elle avait un problème quand elle passa toute une après-midi et une partie de son salaire dans un salon de soins esthétiques…Parce que franchement, elle ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été dans un endroit comme ça pour autre chose qu'une épilation des sourcils.

Mais ce n'est que quand elle fit faire un double de ses clés (« au cas où ») qu'elle dut s'avouer qu'elle était en train de se préparer au retour de Michael.

Après son départ en furie, elle s'était assise et avait réfléchi. _Vraiment_ réfléchi. Parce que, pour que Lincoln Burrows, mister no-blabla, prenne la parole pendant aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait fait, les choses devaient vraiment être désespérées.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Sa relation avec Michael pouvait se résumer par une simple série d'émotions « Michael, je te déteste », « Michael, je te désire », « Michael, je n'ai pas besoin de toi », « Michael, pars ».

Elle était même étonnée qu'il persévère depuis si longtemps. Lincoln avait raison, son frère était attaché à elle par un entêtement sans limite, mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de l'atteindre. Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire que non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle…mais bon sang, elle le désirait encore plus que son prochain souffle. Elle le désirait encore plus qu'elle n'avait pu vouloir une drogue.

Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il s'obstinait tant. L'amour était une réponse, mais elle chassa cette idée, parce…l'amour? Elle n'y croyait pas trop. Ça pourrait être du désir, et sincèrement, elle espérait que c'était le cas, parce que peu importe ses peurs, il y avait une petite partie d'elle qui voulait rentrer à la maison et trouver le sofa recouvert de ses livres. De prendre une douche où planait encore l'odeur de son gel douche et de passer une nuit à partager de la glace. Elle avait besoin de connaître ça.

Quand il arriverait dans (elle avait fait une croix sur le calendrier) trois jours, elle le lui dirait. Ok, elle lui sauterait dessus dans le hall pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, puis elle lui dirait. C'était son plan. Le premier qu'elle élaborait depuis….Plus d'un an? Bon sang, elle avait vraiment laissé passer la vie.

- Sara?

- Humm?

- Sara!

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la porte où se tenait la réceptionniste de la clinique.

- Ton rendez-vous de dix heures est là.

- Il a quinze minutes de retard.

- Eh bien maintenant, il est là.

- J'ai un emploi du temps serré aujourd'hui.

- Oh oui, je le vois à ta façon de fixer le mur pendant vingt minutes entre chaque patient, ironisa-t-elle.

- Envois-moi le.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lincoln Burrows entrait dans la pièce.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as…perdu deux orteils quand un type a fait tomber son plateau sur ton pied au Subway du coin?

- Subway? Ils mettent des légumes dans leurs sandwichs, non?

- A ce qu'on dit.

- Pas question que j'y touche, grimaça-t-il.

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et le regarda se vautrer sur la table d'examen. Elle s'installa calmement en face de lui.

- Je ne suis pas ton médecin, Lincoln.

- Dieu merci, je sais ce que tu fais à tes patients.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard noir et il haussa les épaules.

- Alooors, Doc, j'ai cette douleur…heu…là., dit-il en pointant son épaule.

- Je ne t'examinerai pas. Mais si tu es vraiment blessé, je peux appeler un autre docteur.

Il retira son Tee-shirt et la bouche de la jeune femme se dessécha subitement. Son corps ne gardait aucune trace de tout ce dont il se goinfrait depuis qu'il avait quitté Fox River.

- Remets ça.

- J'ai une plaie!

- Tu _es_ une plaie.

Il commença à gémir de douleur. Soupirant, elle remonta ses manches et enfila ses gants avant de commencer à examiner son épaule. Seul une minuscule griffure, dont elle préféra ignorer la provenance, était présente.

- Tu vas bien.

- Non. Je souffre.

- Non.

Elle frappa son poing dans son épaule.

- Mais maintenant, si.

Lincoln attrapa son épaule et grogna douloureusement, mais en quelques secondes, il retourna son attention à la jeune femme.

- Ca fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas appelé.

- Tu feins d'être malade parce que je ne t'ai pas appelé?

- Tu appelles toujours. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- J'étais occupée.

- Du genre « j'étais occupée à prendre de la Morphine? » ou du genre « J'étais occupée à préparer le retour de Michael parce que j'ai réalisé que Lincoln et moi ne sommes malheureusement pas faits l'un pour l'autre » ou…

- J'étais occupée. C'est tout.

Lincoln attrapa son poignet. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il resserra sa prise et elle se demanda s'il était conscient qu'il pouvait parfois être angoissant.

- Michael revient.

- Je n'ai pas oublié.

- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit?

- Tu sais très bien que oui.

- Et?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Est ce que mon frère revient en territoire ami?

- C'est entre lui et moi.

- Je suis responsable de lui. Je veux juste son bien.

- Alors je suppose que l'on a ça en commun.

Il relâcha son poignet et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il vit quelque chose dans son expression qui le satisfit.

- Il va détester le tatouage.

- Au moment où il le verra, il aura bien d'autre chose à penser. Et de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par d'autres choses à penser?

Sara haussa subjectivement un sourcil.

- Oh, ew.

Lincoln eut une expression semblable à celle du jour où son fils l'avait surpris en train d'admirer ses muscles devant le miroir, et Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Sérieusement, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire?

- Tu rigoles? A côté de vous, les meilleures séries télé paraissent presque ennuyeuses.

- Oui, eh bien maintenant, il serait temps que tu me fasses un peu confiance et te contente de n'être que spectateur.

- Alors heu….

Il remit son Tee-shirt et commença à sortir à reculons.

- Tu comptes me payer le déjeuner, au moins?

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle le trouva assis sur son canapé.

- Ok, nota-t-elle en feignant la colère. Il va vraiment falloir que je change de portier.

- S'il te plait, Sara, lui répondit son père. Personne ne refuse quelque chose à un homme de ma position.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te fait entrer chez moi par effraction durant la nuit?

- Je suis désolé.

Il le dit si vite et si bas que Sara ne fut même pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

- Tu es quoi?

- Ne me le fais pas redire.

- Allez, papa. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu.

- Je suis réellement désolé.

- A quel propos?

- Récemment? Pour avoir cru le Capitaine Bellick. Mais on sait tous les deux que j'ai beaucoup plus à me faire pardonner. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne t'insulterai pas en m'excusant pour ça. On sait tous les deux que ça serait une perte de temps.

- Il est venu te voir en pleurant sur les méchancetés que je lui ai fait?

- Oui, et à raconter quelques absurdités à propos de…

- Absurdités? Je croyais que vous et le capitaine étiez devenus des sortes…d'amis.

- Je pensais que Bellick était ce que tu voulais. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je supportais une de tes décisions.

- Seulement parce que tu la trouvais acceptable.

Son père fit nerveusement glisser son pouce sur le pli de son pantalon.

- Viens dîner demain soir, Sara. Juste toi et moi. Parles-moi de tout ce que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ces dernières années. Parles moi de ce que tu veux. Même si je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être heureux de t'entendre parler de ce…détenu. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être attentif.

- Ingénieur.

- Pardon?

- Il est ingénieur…Si ça peut aider. En tout cas, sur le papier ça fait toujours mieux que ex-détenu, non?

- Alors, tu viendras dîner?

Elle posa son sac et s'assit à côté de son père.

- En vérité, non.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux.

- Mais…Il y a une tombola de charité à la clinique la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais que tu viennes. Eh, tu pourrais appeler les gagnants!

Son père pâlît à l'idée, mais prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

Exactement six mois après le jour où Michael Scofield avait quitté son lit et sa vie, il commença à pleuvoir. Sara n'avait jamais considéré la pluie comme un bon présage. Au mieux, ça purifiait l'air. Après une période de pluie, quand les nuages laissaient place au soleil, l'air semblait toujours plus agréable.

Elle s'habilla pour le travail ce matin-là, déterminée à ce que rien ne soit différent. Déterminée à prouver que Michael ne changerait en rien sa vie. Parce que s'il le faisait, alors ces six derniers mois n'auraient servi à rien. En descendant les escaliers, elle se félicita du fait qu'elle s'était habillée comme d'habitude et qu'elle était parvenue à dormir durant la nuit. Elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à nettoyer l'appartement et, pour l'amour du ciel, elle n'avait pas passé presque quinze minutes à regarder son tatouage dans le miroir après sa douche.

Elle était presque parvenue à se convaincre que c'était vrai quand elle réalisa que ça faisait trois minutes qu'elle était plantée sur la même marche à se dire que non, ça ne changerait rien. En se dirigeant vers sa voiture, clés à la main, elle eut soudain un doute. Et si Michael s'attendait à la trouver chez elle? Il savait qu'elle travaillait à la clinique, mais peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle l'attende? Peut-être que si elle restait à la maison, il comprendrait qu'elle était prête à être là pour lui?

Bon sang, si elle continuait ainsi, elle deviendrait folle et serait internée avant même de l'avoir vu. Au travail, elle devait aller au travail. Mais elle était en avance…est ce que ça la tuerait de remonter et d'attendre un petit peu? Juste au cas où il prévoyait de venir le matin? Peut-être devrait-elle demander au portier de la prévenir quand il sera là? Peut-être devrait elle lui laisser l'adresse de la clinique pour qu'il la lui transmette? Elle était incapable de stopper ses pensées et se frappa légèrement la tête contre le mur du parking.

Peut-être…Et si…

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, elle regarda sa montre et réalisa trois choses. Premièrement, elle était officiellement en retard au travail. Deuxièmement, il pleuvait toujours. Troisièmement, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'intention d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Elle retourna dans le bâtiment et essora ses cheveux trempés avant d'appeler le travail pour prendre congés.

Ok, la matinée n'était pas une réussite. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle laissait déjà Michael influencer sa vie….Bon dieu, sa vie avait vraiment besoin d'être bouleversée.

La question n'était pas de savoir si elle était prête pour son retour. Elle l'était. C'était juste que…le moment où il allait revenir dans sa vie allait changer tant de choses. Tout en ne changeant rien. Après tout, ses pensées étaient bien là, claires et déterminées à un point qui l'effrayait. Comment était-elle passait de « Je ne serais pas cette femme » à ça?

Elle retourna dans son appartement et alla se sécher les cheveux et changer de vêtements. Elle fit l'inventaire de ses options. Il ne restait absolument rien à faire chez elle, chaque recoin était nickel. Elle pourrait aller faire les courses, qu'allait elle préparer à dîner? Pourquoi pas une Omelette aux spaghettis?

Non, pas question qu'elle sorte. Michael allait arriver et elle serait là à l'attendre…Comme il le lui avait demandé. A l'attendre comme elle aurait du lui dire qu'elle allait faire.

Elle se rhabilla, se recoiffa et attrapa un bouquin à demi lu avant de s'étaler dans le sofa.

Deux pages. En trois heures, elle avait avancé de deux pages. Pas qu'elle ait compris un traître mot de ceux qu'il y avait sur ces pages et pourtant elle y mettait du sien. Abandonnant, elle reposa le bouquin, ramena ses genoux à elle et observa les bûches brûler dans la cheminée.

Au fil des heures, elles finirent par mourir. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses orteils, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire et les compta. Encore et encore. _Un, deux, un, deux, un…_

_Un, deux, un…_Elle avait faim. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua que sa montre était cassée. Elle marquait quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais Sara savait qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait passé tant de temps à ne rien faire. Elle vérifia chaque montre de la maison et décida qu'elles devaient toutes être cassées avant d'aller se servir un bol de Corn Flakes.

Longtemps après qu'elle ait fini de manger, les flammes des bougies qu'elle avait allumées s'éteignirent une à une. Elle ne se leva pas pour allumer la lumière. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle durerait longtemps, mais ça avait été le cas. Toute la journée. L'air était humide et de longs filets d'eau glissaient continuellement sur ses fenêtres.

Elle suspecta qu'après la manière dont il était parti, il devait hésiter à revenir, mais elle savait que si elle était patiente, Michael reviendrait. La patience paie toujours, elle avait appris cela avec les années. Son avion devait avoir du retard, la pluie retardait souvent les vols. Ou peut-être était-il passé voir Lincoln d'abord. Peut-être qu'il retardait le moment où il devrait venir la voir, elle pouvait le comprendre, elle savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais montrée très accueillante.

Il fit de plus en plus noir, mais Sara ne bougea pas.

A dix heures, elle sût qu'il ne viendrait pas. Cependant, elle attendit jusqu'à minuit, parce qu'un espoir pathétique refusait de la quitter.

Elle attendit jusqu'à sept minutes après le jour où il n'était pas revenu. Puis, elle se leva et alluma la lumière. Elle contempla la pièce vide, pencha la tête et admit que Michael ne reviendrait pas. Il n'avait même jamais été sur la route du retour.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Sara était déjà sur le trottoir en face de son appartement quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié ses chaussures.

Elle leva les bras en signe de frustration. La pluie était torrentielle et ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage et sa nuque. Elle fit volte-face pour retourner à l'intérieur, parce que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle se montrait stupide. Derrière elle, un taxi se gara, ayant pris ses bras levés comme un appel.

Sara considéra cette option. Après tout, la stupidité était quelque chose de relatif. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait tatoué un plan d'évasion sur ses fesses et s'était faite envoyée en prison. Comme un rappel, le bas de son dos se mit à vibrer.

Elle monta dans le taxi, non sans marcher dans une énorme flaque au creux de la chaussée. Ok, elle admettait qu'elle était stupide. Mais Michael n'était pas venu, et elle considérait que ça, c'était incroyablement stupide.

Le chauffeur jeta un coup d'œil à son haut trempé devenu transparent, à son jeans dégoulinant et à ses pieds nus. Puis, à son sac posé sur ses genoux. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la route.

- Où je vous conduis?

- O'Hare.

Elle s'acheta des chaussures, parce que ça paraissait être la chose rationnelle à faire. Mais aussi parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas enclin à la laisser monter pieds nus dans l'avion.

Elle parvint à atteindre la porte d'embarquement au moment même où résonnait le dernier appel pour l'United 503. Elle s'assit lourdement à sa place, posa son sac sur ses genoux et laissa ses yeux se balader dans l'avion presque vide. Il était 2:03am. Génial.

- Le vol sera calme, ce soir, annonça une hôtesse en arrivant près d'elle. C'est votre premier voyage à Seattle?

- Oui, répondit Sara, distraite.

- Bien, j'espère que vous passerez un bon vol. Nous arriverons aux environs de six heures.

Sara acquiesça en attachant sa ceinture. Elle saisit le magazine de sécurité, tentant de ne pas penser qu'elle venait de traverser la ville pieds nus et d'acheter un billet d'avion à $400 pour voir…Michael?

Elle posa le magazine et observa les gens autour d'elle. La plupart dormait. Elle tenta de profiter du silence pour se calmer, mais ne fit que s'énerver d'avantage.

Un lapin. Elle s'était faite poser un lapin par un criminel. Elle s'était faite poser un lapin par l'homme censé être le plus fidèle et déterminé qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle s'était faite poser un lapin…et elle aurait dû le voir venir. Oh, mais elle ne comptait pas prendre la responsabilité pour ça. Non. Elle l'avait attendu. Et ce, depuis le premier jour. Elle n'avait pas eu de rencart durant la chasse à l'homme, ni durant le procès, jamais. Elle avait refusé les propositions d'hommes tout à faire respectables (elle omit volontairement toute l'histoire avec Bellick). Elle avait mis sa vie de côté et attendu Michael.

Michael voulait l'entendre dire qu'elle le voulait? Qu'elle avait besoin de lui? Le moins qu'il puisse faire été au moins de venir l'écouter. Maintenant, elle comptait bien le forcer à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle avait déjà préparé tout un discours sur l'amour et l'honnêteté, alors il avait intérêt à se donner la peine de l'écouter…Et si il refusait?

Elle inspira profondément. S'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle se débrouillerait. Parce qu'elle le savait maintenant. S'il ne ressentait pas…Quoiqu'il doive ressentir pour vouloir être avec elle, si les choses qui les séparaient semblaient être devenues trop importantes pour lui: elle s'en remettrait. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. Certaines personnes perdaient bien un poumon et continuait à vivre. Elle pourrait s'en sortir, elle aussi.

C'est pour cela même qu'elle se sentait prête à tout lui dire. Parce que qu'importe ce qu'elle risquait de perdre, elle était maintenant sûre qu'elle ne se perdrait jamais elle-même. Peu importe à quel point un refus de sa part la ferait souffrir, elle survivrait.

Ce ne fut cependant pas des pensées heureuses qui hantaient Sara alors que l'avion approchait peu à peu de Seattle. Mais soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trompait encore.

Elle continuait à se demander comment elle dirait à Michael qu'elle l'aimait et comment sa réponse influerait sur elle.

Mais et Michael dans tout ça? Qu'en était-il de l'homme qu'elle avait chassé et convaincu de ne jamais revenir? Est-ce que toutes ces fois où elle l'avait rejeté l'avaient blessé?

Y avait-elle songé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois? Aurait-elle pris cet avion si elle savait que la réponse était non? Était-il possible d'être encore plus pathétique qu'elle? C'était le milieu de la nuit, elle était trempée, dans un avion qui la menait dans un endroit inconnu, à la recherche d'un homme….elle devait le reconnaître…Qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement.

Elle inspira et songea qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se repose.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sara abandonna l'idée de dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle commençait à imaginer des dialogues. Les mots qu'elle devrait dire (ou, éventuellement, jeter à la figure de) Michael quand elle le verrait. Certaines conversations commençaient par « Je t'aime », beaucoup d'autre par « Comment as-tu osé? », mais aucune ne paraissait convenable. Elle redressa son siège pour être en position assise. Encore trois heures et elle arriverait. Elle chercha le magazine pour savoir quel film était diffusé.

« Nuit blanche à Seattle ».

Sara dut se retenir de ne pas envoyer le bouquin valser à l'autre bout de l'avion.

Quelqu'un avait un sens de l'humour vraiment étrange.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le taxi devant elle. Ses nouvelles chaussures lui faisaient mal, et le lever du soleil confirmait qu'elle venait bel et bien de passer une seconde nuit blanche. Et où était la pluie? Elle avait imaginé déballer tout son speach à Michael sous la pluie, alors où était cette satanée pluie?

Le chauffeur de taxi ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager et se pencha vers elle.

- La portière ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule, princesse.

Sa main était figée sur la pognée.

- C'est pour aller où?, demanda le chauffeur à travers la fenêtre.

Elle lâcha la poignée et laissa retomber sa main.

- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.

Apparemment, les taxis de Seattle n'étaient pas très patient parce qu'il s'éloigna immédiatement pour embarquer un autre client. _Lincoln_, pensa-t-elle en regardant le taxi partir. _Lincoln devait savoir._ Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'aéroport.

Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie et Sara ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Toi, espèce de sale fils de…Tu es venu à la clinique, m'a fait croire qu'il allait venir, mais il ne l'a pas fait et tu le savais! Tu le savais forcément! Tu sais toujours tout! Tu fais juste semblant d'être idiot pour que les gens te foutent la paix et je peux te dire que…

- Sara?

- LJ?

Elle connaissait sa voix pour avoir passer une grande partie de son temps avec son père et lui ces six derniers mois.

- J'aurais besoin de l'adresse de Michael.

- Tu avais éteint ton téléphone? Papa n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler la nuit dernière…

- Je…Je ne l'avais pas sur moi.

- Ah bah bravo. T'es où?

- Je peux parler à ton père?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Depuis quand ton père se trouve autre part que dans son lit à sept heures le matin? A vrai dire…Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit, toi?

- Parce que le téléphone sonnait?

- Ta voix n'a rien de celle de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Papa a passé la nuit à la recherche de ton « cadavre troué d'aiguille ». Il m'a chargé de rester à la maison au cas où t'appellerais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus. Apparemment, il devait se passer quelque chose d'important hier soir, non? Papa a passé la journée à fixer le téléphone et sa montre toutes les deux secondes…Il n'a pas arrêter d'appeler Michael, mais il ne répondait pas non plus. A minuit, il était en train de péter un plomb quand on a toqué à la porte. C'était oncle Michael, complètement saoul. Papa a dit qu'il t'avait posé un lapin? Ce qui a été une erreur, moi je t'aurais jamais laissé tombé. Lâche le et épouse moi.

- Pas de doute, t'es bien le fils de ton père. Mais…Michael est là?

- Hum hum, il est étalé dans le lit de papa.

- Parce qu'il est saoul?

- Pour ça…Et parce que papa l'a frappé. Pour avoir fait le con, tu sais.

- Je ne…LJ, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi Michael est à Chicago?

- Parce qu'il vit ici?

- Depuis quand?

- Un mois.

Sara se figea. Michael n'était jamais reparti de Chicago après l'avoir menacée de ne jamais revenir.

- Je croyais qu'il était censé rester à Seattle.

- Oui, mais il a fini son travail plus tôt.

Elle posa le téléphone contre sa poitrine et regarda autour d'elle. _Ok, là ça craignait vraiment._

Ça faisait un mois qu'il était à Chicago, mais il n'était pas venu la voir? Elle faillit s'énerver, mais n'en n'eut pas la force. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Que c'était de sa faute? Si elle ne l'avait pas chassé y a un mois, ils seraient tranquillement en train de faire la grasse matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle lui avait demandé de partir, et maintenant elle osait se demander pourquoi il n'était plus là.

- Sara? Papa était vraiment inquiet que tu ne répondes pas au téléphone. Alors…Dis-moi où tu es que je le prévienne et qu'il vienne te chercher.

- Seattle.

- Rassure-moi, c'est le nom d'une rue?

Elle ne répondit pas et il se mit à rire.

- Et dire que c'est moi qui dois aller voir un psy deux fois par semaine. Tu vas être capable de rentrer? Enfin je veux dire, si tu ne comptes pas faire quelque chose de stupide…

- Je suis à Seattle, j'ai déjà fait quelque chose de stupide.

- Tu vas revenir?

- Oui. Et ton oncle a intérêt à être sobre quand j'arriverai.

- Tu pourrais me ramener une de ces plaques de chocolat aux grains de café?

- Quoi?

- Tu sais, ceux qu'ils vendent dans le bar sur la….Septième? Oncle Michael m'en ramène toujours.

- Non, LJ. Je rentre tout de suite.

- Mais ils n'en vendent que là haut et j'en veux!

- Quel âge t'as?

- Je dirai à Papa que tu m'as insulté quand j'ai décroché le téléphone, menaça-t-il, boudeur.

- Il est beaucoup plus vulgaire que moi, et tu n'as plus cinq ans.

- Mais Sara….

Elle raccrocha.

- Voilà!, dit-elle en collant la plaque de chocolat contre la poitrine de LJ avant de rentrer sans en attendre la permission.

Il était presque six heures du soir et il ne portait toujours qu'un boxer et un Tee-Shirt. Il sourit et déballa le papier.

- Merci!

Elle avança dans le salon, les yeux sans cesse en mouvement.

- Michael? Où est-il?

LJ fourra un gros bout de chocolat dans sa bouche avant de lui répondre.

- O'Hare.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là bas?

- Duh, grimaça-t-il.

- LJ, si tu ne me réponds pas sur le champ je dirai à ton père où tu cache tes joints.

- Et comment t'es censé le savoir?

- Parce que je les y aurai mis.

- Ok, ok. Il est allé au O'Hare te chercher.

- J'ai atterri à Midway.

- Apparemment.

Elle se planta devant le sofa, ferma les yeux un moment et s'y laissa finalement tomber, évitant de justesse le saladier plein de Pop-Corns qui s'y trouvait.

LJ vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, les lèvres pincées à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Certes les choses l'avaient forcé à être plus mature qu'un ado de son age, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à devoir jongler avec les émotions d'une femme.

- Ca va aller?

- Je suis épuisée. Je n'ai pas dormi durant les dernières quarante-huit heures et j'ai besoin…Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont j'ai besoin.

Elle observa ses doigts s'entrelacer sur son ventre.

- Je veux juste voir Michael …et…trouver une solution quelle qu'elle soit.

- Wow. Est ce que tu viens de te confier? Je suis censé te demander ce que tu ressens ou un truc du genre?

Sara sourit et frappa son épaule.

- La ferme.

- Papa va péter un plomb s'il découvre qu'il t'a attendu là bas alors que tu étais ici. Michael aussi.

- Il y est vraiment allé pour me voir?

- Dés qu'il s'est réveillé…Et a arrêté de vomir.

- Je n'avais jamais…Je n'aurais jamais cru que Michael était du genre à boire.

- Il ne le fait jamais. Enfin…mis à part la nuit dernière. Papa a dit qu'il était censé te voir ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Et j'ai tout gâché.

- Un type accusé de meurtre m'a dit un jour que le fait qu'on saigne ne veut pas dire qu'on va mourir. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il y a toujours une solution. Regarde papa, il serait mort si on n'avait pas eu le courage et la force de tout faire pour changer les choses.

- Dire que j'en suis réduit à écouter à un gamin de seize ans me parler de la vie…

- Hey, je te signale que c'est toi qu'on doit surveiller pour pas que tu fasses de bêtises!

- Bravo, tu viens de ruiner des mois de thérapie pour reprendre confiance en moi.

Elle soupira et releva ses manches pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien.

- Je peux vérifier entre tes orteils?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Sur les cuisses?

Son second sourcil rejoint le premier.

- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une version réduite de ton père.

Sara ferma les yeux, mais ne fut pas sûre que ça lui serait d'une grande aide. L'odeur du lit était réconfortant, il sentait Lincoln. Mais au delà de ça, elle ne pouvait ignorer un reste de la chaleur et de l'odeur de Michael. Elle connaissait cette flagrance, elle la portait sur elle. Elle avait imprégné ses draps tout comme elle l'avait fait avec ceux de Lincoln.

La fatigue l'avait convaincue de s'allonger un peu en attendant le retour de Michael. Elle commençait à peine à s'endormir quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser près d'elle.

- J'arrive finalement à te mettre dans mon lit…et c'est mon frère que tu attends.

Elle se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Où est-il?

- Dehors.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la pluie était toujours torrentielle. Elle acquiesça et se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre ses chaussures où de refermer le bouton de son pantalon. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, être avec Michael.

- Sara?

Elle se tourna vers son grand frère.

- Si j'avais su qu'il ne comptait pas venir hier soir…Je lui aurais botté les fesses sur le champ. Pour son bien, autant que pour le tien.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et lui sourit légèrement. Avant de sortir, elle s'avança vers lui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit était déjà tombée et la pluie ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter. Lincoln avait raison, Michael était dehors…Debout sous la pluie. Il ne frissonnait, ni ne grimaçait pas comme la plupart des gens quand ils offrent leur visage à un ciel pluvieux. Même sa peau semblait figée, les gouttes n'y rebondissaient pas comme sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre, elles se contentaient d'y glisser doucement. Il paraissait calme, mais elle savait qu'au delà des apparences, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il ne la remarqua pas alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Malgré la pluie, une chaleur envahissait peu à peu la jeune femme au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Elle se planta derrière lui et se contenta de contempler la courbure de ses épaules. Ses doigts se souvenaient de ces épaules. Le docteur en elle en connaissait chaque muscles, chaque marques, mais c'était la femme qui voulait en caressait chaque contours jusqu'à ce que la sensation de sa peau soit marquée à jamais dans son esprit. Elle voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait sous la pluie, mais se mordit la langue…Puis le fit quand même.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Michael?

Il se tourna et Sara remarqua que sa peau était presque bleue, et que ses yeux étaient rougies. Elle aurait voulu blâmer la gueule de bois, mais c'est ses épaules à elle qui s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la culpabilité.

- Je…

Sa voix était recouverte par le son de la pluie, mais elle restait claire et audible.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste rien à te dire.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il haussait la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le temps, mais une pointe de défaite subsistait dans son ton et pour un moment Sara eut peur qu'il ne dise la vérité.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux trempés.

- Alors, peut-être que tu devrais juste écouter ce que moi j'ai à dire.

Et, si Sara avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire, si elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle avait préparé, le long silence qui suivit aurait été le moment parfait pour parler. A la place, elle resta silencieuse, sentant la pluie glisser sur sa peau. Elle sentait quelques gouttes subsister au bout de ses cils et frissonna soudain. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui.

Finalement, c'est lui qui reprit la parole.

- C'est justement le problème Sara. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de ce que tu vas me dire. Je sais que tes mots vont signifier beaucoup trop pour moi…ou pas assez.

- Non. Non. Je…J'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes.

Elle posa les doigts sur ses tempes, comme si ça allait miraculeusement remettre ses idées en place. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son impassibilité l'avait toujours déstabilisée. Mais pour une fois, elle remarqua que ce n'était qu'une façade. Michael n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de calme, de fort ou d'insensible.

- Tu as déjà eu six mois, Sara. Comment peux-tu avoir besoin d'avantage de temps?…Mais ne te gêne pas. Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que le temps aura été la seule chose que tu auras désiré de moi.

Elle laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps et sa voix résonna plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

- Je parle de… 'Il y a des réponses », « Attends-moi », « Dans une autre vie »

- Tout ça n'était que mensonges.

- Et pourtant, tu as été à Seattle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Michael? Oui, je suis allée à Seattle. Et je suis revenue. Puis, je t'ai attendu ici. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

- Moi aussi.

- Ah oui, comment? En te saoulant alors que je t'attendais? Tu ne voulais pas venir, tu n'as jamais…voulu être…peu importe.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Tu ne changes jamais d'avis.

- C'est vrai.

Il fit un pas vers elle et son regard fut attiré par son haut trempé qui collait à sa peau. Elle tenta d'apercevoir le tatouage à travers le haut rendu transparent et sa bouche se fit soudain sèche. C'était injuste, il n'était pas censé être si attirant avec une gueule de bois, des vêtements trempés et une barbe de deux jours.

- Tu as raison, Sara. Je n'ai jamais changé d'avis. J'ai toujours voulu revenir. J'ai toujours eu l'intention d'être devant ta porte à la seconde où ces six mois se seraient écoulés. Je m'en veux toujours de ne pas être venu te voir hier. Dis-moi, tu m'attendais où? Sur le canapé? Dans la cuisine? Au...lit? Non, attends. Ne me dit rien. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Bien que je doute que ça soit encore possible.

Il prit son temps pour se rapprocher d'avantage d'elle, si proche que Sara sentit la chaleur émaner de son corps à travers ses vêtements mouillés. Elle voulait se blottir contre lui, mais à la place elle se demanda s'il tentait de l'intimider ou juste d'être plus proche d'elle. Les deux, probablement.

- Tu l'a dis toi même.

Le ton de sa voix n'allait pas tarder à l'achever, elle était basse, grave, presque un murmure qui parvenait à traverser la pluie.

- Tu es une femme prudente. Tu ne t'es jamais complètement donnée à moi. Tu ne m'as jamais désiré de tout ton être. Bon sang, avec ou sans être raisonnable, tu ne m'as jamais désiré du tout dans ta vie. J'ai enfin compris ça.

A cet instant, elle fut partager entre le désir de lever les yeux au ciel et de flanquer son front en plein dans le sien.

- Je t'ai demandé de m'écouter. Alors maintenant tu m'écoutes, c'est clair? Je suis une droguée. Pas j'étais, ni j'ai été. Je suis. C'est constant, éternel et inévitable. Et crois-moi, mon statut de junkie m'a fait frôler la mort bien trop souvent. Alors oui: Je serai toujours une junkie, mais je ne me droguerai pas toujours. Alors si je t'avais laissé entrer dans ma vie, si je m'étais laissée devenir dépendante de toi, devenir ma désintoxication…Que se serait-il passé le jour où on se serait séparés? Si c'est toi qui m'avait retenu, quand tu serais parti…Que serais-je devenue? Je ne voulais pas de toi de cette manière. Alors j'avais besoin de…De ne pas avoir besoin de toi. Mais je te…

Il leva une main pour la faire taire.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Mais si tu n'as pas besoin de moi…

Il se tut, tirant nerveusement sur la manche de son pull pour recouvrir le code tatoué sur son poignet. Sara comprit alors que tout avait débuté avant même qu'elle ne le rencontre. Elle aurait dû se souvenir de ça, Michael ne supportait pas que les choses…ne collent pas. Son thérapeute lui avait expliqué que Michael avait une confiance en lui presque nulle et compensait en se donnant totalement aux autres. Les personnes qui comme lui était capable d'un tel don d'eux-mêmes devrait avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent dans la vie. Pas supplier pour un peu d'affection. Et elle ne s'était jamais autant détestée qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse croire qu'il ne la méritait pas. Elle voulait changer ça, rétablir l'ordre des choses.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Michael?

- Je veux…

L'estomac de la jeune femme se serra et elle se demanda soudainement si c'était la pluie ou bel et bien des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses dents étaient serrées et quand il parla il émana de lui une telle force, une telle passion et tant de peine qu'elle sentit presque son corps vibrer contre elle. Si profondément qu'elle eut soudain peur de ne jamais être capable d'oublier ce moment, cet homme, pour le reste de sa vie.

- Je veux que tu me veuilles de la même manière que je te veux. Je voudrais être sûr que ces six derniers mois ont été un enfer pour toi. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je veux savoir qu'à chaque fois que tu posais tes mains sur ton corps, comme je l'ai fait, tu te sentais mal. Je voudrais être capable de passer mes mains et mes lèvres sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu ressentes enfin quelque chose pour moi et que, pour juste une seconde, tu me laisses y croire. Que tu me laisses croire que tu ne veux pas que je sois parti au petit matin.

Elle était certaine que ces mots étaient censés lui faire mal, et ça aurait été le cas si elle ne savait pas que tout ça était vrai. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, elle y aurait vu du sarcasme ou de la méchanceté. Mais de la part de Michael? Elle savait qu'au fond de lui, une petite partie de lui était bel et bien convaincue qu'il pourrait obtenir son amour par le sexe. _Et, _elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur son corps, _ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait faux._

Mais la pensée que peut-être, peut-être, il se pouvait qu'il ne sache réellement pas qu'elle le désirait. Qu'elle l'aimait. La terrifiait. Tout comme l'idée qu'il pouvait croire que personne n'était capable de ressentir quelque chose pour lui sans rien n'avoir en retour. Que pour lui, tout devait avoir un prix. Sara n'avait pas besoin qu'il ne lui donne quoique ce soit, que ça soit physique, émotionnel ou autre pour l'aimer. Elle était beaucoup de chose, mais pas une prostitué.

Mais en levant les yeux vers lui, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier toutes ses croyances sur l'amour pour être celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Alors, elle finit par renoncer. Ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses, il était incapable de comprendre ce que pouvait représenter le concept de l'amour autrement que par le don de soi. Et elle, elle ne supporterait pas ça.

- Je rentre chez moi, Michael.

Dans ses yeux, en cet instant, elle lut la trahison. Mais en même temps, elle put voir qu'il s'y attendait, qu'il l'avait volontairement poussée loin de lui. Encore une fois, elle sentit qu'il venait de la guider et de la manipuler. Il ne considérait pas qu'il méritait d'être aimé et il venait de se servir d'elle pour se le prouver.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et maudit intérieurement Lincoln d'avoir choisir une maison en dehors des réseaux urbains. Ici, aucune chance qu'un taxi passe juste au bon moment à côté d'elle, comme ça aurait été le cas dans un de ces films romantiques.

Elle se força à rester dos à lui, incapable de dire si ses frissons provenaient de la pluie ou de lui.

- Tu es pieds nus.

- Généralement, ce n'est pas ce qui me retient.

- Je vais te reconduire.

Elle voulait refuser, elle voulait se planter dans le gazon et attendre qu'un taxi passe. Mais son sac, son argent, étaient à l'étage et elle n'avait pas le courage de croiser LJ et Lincoln. Parce que si elle les voyait, si elle voyait ces hommes auquels elle tenait tant et devrait renoncer en même temps qu'elle renonçait à Michael, elle finirait par se jeter sur Michael et lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait et il ferait semblant de la croire…Semblant. Faire semblant n'était pas assez pour elle. Michael méritait beaucoup mieux.

- Ok.

Il sembla surpris qu'elle ne proteste pas, mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer? Il sortit les clés de son jeans et fit un geste vers la voiture à quelques mètres de là.

La voiture était plus abîmée que ce dont elle se souvenait, mais elle se souvint que c'était LJ qui l'avait gardé durant ces six mois et du se mordre le lèvre pour ne pas sourire.  
Michael ouvrit les portières avec la télécommande et Sara le regarda par dessus le capot.

- Je suis trempée.

Il haussa les épaules avant de s'installer au volant. Elle resta plantée à regarder l'endroit où il était debout il y a quelques secondes, à se demander si les choses étaient définitivement finies et si elle avait assez essayé. Avec un soupir, elle rentra dans la voiture et remarqua que le siège passager était recouvert de tâches de sang. De son sang, se souvint-elle. Apparemment, il n'avait pas songé judicieux de les nettoyer.

Ils roulèrent un bon moment en silence, Michael alluma le chauffage mais l'éteint bien vite en remarquant qu'ils dégoulinaient sur les sièges. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

- Bellick ne te pose plus de problèmes?

Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter mais secoua la tête.

- Non, et je suppose que mon père ne doit pas y être étranger.

Il acquiesça, serra légèrement le volant et lâche un simple « Bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant son appartement.

- Tu as tes clés?

- Non, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient indispensables pour rentrer chez moi.

- Linc te les rapportera demain avec les affaires que tu as oubliées.

Elle hocha la tête et saisit la poignée. Elle ouvrit la portière juste assez pour que la lumière s'allume, mais pas suffisamment pour laisser entrer la pluie. Un emballage de Snickers, souvenir de la présence de LJ, était collé à son pied et elle le décolla en retenant un sourire. Une partie d'elle voulait se tourner vers lui et relancer la conversation, que ça ne s'arrête pas comme ça, mais une autre partie avait froid, était trempée et épuisée. Elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir quand elle sentit sa main sur son bras.

- Ce que tu as dit à propos d'être une junkie? C'est injuste pour toi de dire ça. On est ce qu'on est, Sara. Si on ne l'avait pas été, j'aurais certainement trouvé un moyen de devenir celui que tu veux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ça, mais je ne le peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, elle en était incapable. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient de façon incontrôlable le long de ses joues, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle acquiesça faiblement, feignant de comprendre. Mais elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Ce qu'elle comprenait c'était qu'une vie entière d'abandon et de souffrance avait fait de Michael quelqu'un de…dépendant.

Malgré sa peine et ses larmes, elle ressentit cependant le besoin de parler.

- Je n'ai pas…

Sa voix était étranglée par les pleurs et elle sentit sa main glisser le long de son bras pour aller caresser son dos en un geste rassurant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Michael.

Tout à coup, il frappa le volant si fort que la voiture trembla.

- JE SAIS!

Ce fut au tour de Sara de crier, sa bouche s'ouvrit prête à hurler sa peine et sa colère, mais si son visage restait déterminé, sa voix ne s'éleva pas assez fort.

- Non, tu ne sais rien. Alors écoutes-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Michael. Mais je te désire…de tout mon être.

Comme si ces simples mots venaient de la libérer, son ton se fit plus profond.

- Et tu sais quoi? Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin d'avoir besoin de toi. Tu en as assez besoin pour nous deux. Mais j'accepte ça, parce que j'éprouve un désir indéfinissable, impardonnable, et indubitable pour toi. Et si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'amour, je te dirais que je t'aime, aussi. Mais tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas? Tu sais pourquoi je suis incapable de le dire?

Ses yeux étaient figés à ses lèvres comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ces lèvres qu'il avait un jour embrassées étaient réellement capables de dire tout ce qu'il voulait tant entendre depuis si longtemps.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis terrifiée à l'idée que si je te dis que je t'aime, tu ne me croiras pas.

Elle renifla d'une façon qui faillit briser le romantisme du moment.

Il se pencha vers elle et d'une main tremblante, il essuya ses larmes. Un de ses long doigt glissa sur son front avant se s'immiscer dans ses cheveux. Puis, d'un geste purement instinctif, sa langue essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

- Je peux te croire si tu me le prouves.

Le terme « beau temps » n'était définitivement pas adéquat, décida Sara alors qu'elle observait les filets d'eau frapper contre sa fenêtre. Michael était assis sur son sofa…Ou plutôt étalé sur son sofa et elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Parce qu'il avait dit qu'il la croirait quand elle lui prouverait qu'elle l'aimait. Et quelque chose plus important que la pluie qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os la perturbait. Comment prouvait-on une chose à laquelle on ne connaissait rien? Comment pouvait-elle démontrer l'existence de quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir déjà vu?

Elle se retourna vers Michael et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Ses orteils étaient totalement congelés et elle décida de réagir avant d'attraper une pneumonie.

Il voulait une preuve de son amour? Sara agrippa le bord de son Tee-Shirt et de ses mains tremblantes, commença à le retirer. Les yeux de Michael lui lancèrent immédiatement des éclairs et elle y relut ce sentiment de trahison. Il se leva, la mâchoire serrée et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Mi…Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?

Elle remit son Tee-Shirt en place et le suivit. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle.

- Tu pense que ce n'est que du sexe? Que c'est facile? Que c'est juste quelque chose qu'on …fait?

Sara laissa échapper un léger rire agacé avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Accorde moi une pause, Michael. Je fais ce que je peux. J'essaie vraiment. Tu veux m'entendre dire que je t'aime? Je t'aime.

Elle lui cracha presque les mots à la figure, ce qui retira tout le charme de l'intention.

- Je t'aime et je suis presque sûre que ça va finir par me tuer. Je t'aime et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. Je t'aime si fort que ça me fait mal. Je t'aime et je pense que ça…

Elle indiqua son Tee-Shirt.

- C'est ce que tu veux. Une preuve, Michael. Une preuve d'amour. Comment je suis censée faire ça? Dis-moi le.

Il sembla considérer la question un moment avant de baisser la tête dans un signe d'auto-dépréciation.

- Je ferais mieux de partir. Je vais tout gâcher.

Une petite voix commença a murmurer dans sa tête, la faisant réaliser que durant tout ce temps, elle avait attendu dans ce salon. Elle avait attendu que Bellick ne vienne, que son parrain appelle, que quelqu'un passe la voir. Qu'on soit avec elle. Et peut-être était-ce aussi le problème de Michael. Peut-être qu'elle était le problème de Michael. A certain niveau, il avait besoin de voir qu'elle attendait désespérément quelqu'un. Mais elle avait compris que « quelqu'un » ne suffisait plus. Ça devait être Michael et elle savait que s'il partait maintenant, elle se laisserait choir sur son canapé et l'attendrait. De nouveau. Pour toujours. Pour lui.

Et peut-être que lui aussi attendrait. Peut-être qu'ils attendraient tous les deux quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tellement pathétiques qu'ils aimaient attendre. Parce qu'il savait le faire, parce que quand on attend, on ne risque rien. Parce que, s'ils n'attendaient pas, que pouvaient-ils bien faire? Ne pas attendre? Agir? Vivre?

- J'ai compris, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je crois que j'ai vraiment compris cette fois. Notre problème, c'est qu'on se crée des problèmes. Nous-même. Je n'étais pas sur le point de t'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air, Michael. J'étais sur le point de t'offrir quelque chose qui n'aurait été qu'à toi. A toi et pour toi à chaque fois que tu le désire.

- On a déjà couché ensemble, Sara.

- Ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était une bataille pour se faire mutuellement taire.

Il parut légèrement choqué.

- Ok.

Elle posa la main sur sa bouche et mordilla nerveusement sa peau, à la recherche des bons mots.

- Ok, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Et je ne veux pas te mentir non plus. Mais si se brattre était le seul moyen de nous réunir? La seule manière dont je peux changer les choses? Te faire rester et juste…être là. Si c'est la seule solution, alors battons nous.

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle était totalement absurde, mais elle le devança.

- T'avoir ici et te voir me haïr, c'est toujours mieux que de ne plus t'avoir du tout. Je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver, on est doués pour ça et il doit bien y avoir…

En quelques pas, il avait traversé la pièce et ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Ses bras l'encerclèrent et leurs corps humides se collèrent en un « Smack » audible. Après un moment, il s'éloigna légèrement.

- Pourrait-on reporter la bataille?

Elle se blottit contre lui, soulagée.

- C'est à dire?

- On fait la paix? On cesse le feu? On se contente d'être ensemble?

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

- Bien sûr que si. On n'a juste jamais essayé.

- On ne sait même pas par quoi commencer.

- Tu as raison. Je devrais partir, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas en train de partir.

- Apparemment non.

- Alors…Par quoi on commence?

- J'ai froid.

- On peut arranger ça.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Michael se tenait sur le pas de la salle de bain observant Sara remplir la baignoire. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit nerveusement. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. C'était trop intime. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Les gens prenaient des bains ensemble après des années de mariage, pas après…quoique ça soit qu'il y ait eu entre eux ces deux dernières années.

Son cerveau cherchait désespérément à réduire les dommages.

- Alors…heu…Le bain est en route. Tu sais où sont les serviettes. Je vais aller…heu…Commander une pizza?

Elle tenta de sortir de la salle de bain, mais il enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

- Pas question que tu fuis de nouveau.

- Ahhhh, le nouveau combat Michael contre Sara: la confiance.

- En fait, j'envisageais plutôt Michael contre Sara: Le Tatouage-dont-Lincoln-n'était-pas-censé- révéler-l'existence.

-Ah.

Elle tenta de sourire mais échoua.

- Il est minuscule. Je suis sûr que Lincoln a exagéré les choses.

- Il a dit que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Ça représente quoi?

- C'est sur mes fesses, ça dit « Bellick était là »

- Je ne vais pas t'énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ce n'est absolument pas drôle, ni insister. Mais crois-moi je verrai ce tatouage avant que le jour ne se lève.

Elle soupira et laissa échapper un « j'espère bien » à peine audible.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sara de le regarder du pas de la porte. Une partie d'elle voulait lui laisser un peu d'intimité, mais quelque chose de plus profond lui disait de rester. Quelque chose bien plus profond que la pensée de Michael nu, même. Une impression que c'était le moment et l'endroit d'établir les limites de leur intimité, de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Et elle comptait bien la suivre.

Michael, pour sa part, tentait désespérément de ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité, mais son dos restait tendu et ses mains tremblantes eurent bien du mal à le déshabiller. Il voulait de ce moment d'intimité autant qu'elle, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vulnérable. Elle n'était pas celle qui se mettait nu, c'était lui.

Sa chemise tomba sur le sol et Sara fut surprise d'à quel point son dos lui était familier, même après tous ces mois. Il avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures en entrant, alors la prochaine étape était simple à deviner. Elle entendu le claquement de sa boucle de ceinture, le bruissement de sa braguette et le son de son jeans trempé tombant sur le sol. Il ne restait plus que son boxer en coton et Sara ne put qu'apprécier la façon dont la pluie l'avait rendu transparent. Quand il le retira sans lui faire face, elle comprit qu'il se montrait pudique…ou modeste? Les yeux de la jeune femme suivirent le mouvement de ses épaules alors qu'il se baissait et s'immisçait dans l'eau du bain.

C'était le moment pour elle de quitter la pièce, mais Sara n'en avait aucune envie. Alors, elle s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire.

- J'ai froid aux pieds.

Michael tenta de cacher son rire et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ouais, admit-elle. C'était pathétique à quel point?

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il tapota son genou et elle passa une jambe par dessus le bord. Elle le contempla alors qu'il remontait le bas de son pantalon. Quand il eut fini, il passa sa main le long de ses pieds, le redessinant du bout des doigts. Elle voulut retirer son pied, consciente du fait qu'elle venait de passer l'après midi à marcher pieds nus dans la rue, mais sa poigne se resserra et il mit son pied dans l'eau, juste contre sa cuisse. Il tapota son autre cuisse et répéta les mêmes gestes, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assise sur le bord de la baignoire, les jambes plongées dans l'eau, le pantalon pas assez relevé pour qu'il ne trempe dans l'eau et les pieds posés de chaque côté des cuisses de l'homme. Sara passa un moment à s'interroger sur ce qui était le plus chaud, l'eau ou la peau de Michael? Finalement, elle décida que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Elle contempla la surface de l'eau et réalisa que le sel de bain qu'elle y avait mis ne dissimulait que peu le corps de Michael. Elle se focalisa sur un point à côté de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas regarder dans l'eau, pas si elle voulait rester saine d'esprit.

Elle gigota inconfortablement, d'une part parce qu'elle était humide et que le bord n'était pas confortable, et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être confortable quand on est si près d'un homme nu…Et complètement habillée.

- Lincoln avait l'habitude de me préparer des bains quand j'étais petit. On avait une salle de bain horrible, pleine de moisissures, mais il a toujours fait en sorte que la baignoire reste nickelle. Elle était minuscule, probablement deux ou trois fois moins grande que celle-ci. Je détestais prendre des bains, parce que Lincoln, lui, prenait des douches, comme les grands.

Il sentit le désappointement de la jeune femme et passa une main sur sa jambe immergée.

- Je n'avais plus repris de bain depuis dix ou vingt ans. Au final je réalise que ça m'avait manqué. Et puis cette baignoire…je crois que je pourrais facilement m'y habituer.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Sara essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son mal de dos, ne voulant pas briser l'instant. Michael se redressa, et entreprit un léger massage de son mollet.

- Tu as encore mal au poignet?

Elle le prit dans sa main et le contorsionna.

- Il tire juste un peu avant les orages.

- Vraiment?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai eu une fracture du cartilage, alors forcément ça reste un peu douloureux.

Il saisit précautionneusement son poignet, le maniant comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile. Du bout des doigts, il en retraça la courbure.

- Parles-moi en.

- Eh bien, il était cassé et maintenant…

- C'est Bellick qui t'a fait ça?

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était un accident.

- Comment?

Elle hésita.

- Bon ok, c'était un peu de sa faute, mais ça reste un accident. J'étais dans la douche, il a dépassé les limites, je suis tombée, il a tenté de me rattraper mais n'a fait que me blesser.

- Qu'est ce que t'entends par dépasser les limites?

- Après le baiser, je suppose…Qu'il s'est fait des idées.

- Des idées qui n'étaient pas réciproques?

- On est en train de parler de Bellick là.

- Alors il t'a blessée ?

- Il a…Pourquoi y prêtes-tu autant d'attention?

- Pour savoir à quel point je vais devoir me montrer violent.

- Michael…

- Sara…, supplia-t-il du même ton.

- Il est entré pendant que je prenais ma douche…En croyant des choses. Et il a commencé à avoir les mains un peu baladeuses.

La poigne de l'homme se resserra autour de sa jambe. Sa voix atteint ce niveau dangereux quelque part entre le grognement et le murmure.

- Où ça?

- Je te l'ai dit, dans la douche.

- Je ne trouve toujours pas ça amusant.

- C'est du passé, Michael.

- Il t'a blessée

- J'ai glissé et je suis tombée, c'est tout.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- J'ai cherché les ennuis, je les ai trouvés. Mais je t'ai aussi trouvé, alors au final, c'est pas si mal.

Il sourit doucement et elle remua ses orteils contre sa cuisse.

- Alors…

Il laissa volontairement les mots en suspend.

- Je prends le côté gauche du lit, dit-elle après un moment.

- Woah…Moi aussi.

- C'est un problème.

- J'aime ce côté uniquement parce que tu t'y trouves.

Elle ferma les yeux et songea à frapper sa tête contre le mur jusqu'à l'inconscience. _Je prends le côté gauche du lit? _Bon sang, il allait la rendre folle.

- On peut reprendre au début?

Elle nota son léger mouvement de tête et comprit qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle. Apparemment, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Avance un peu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son corps quand il glissa en avant, resserrant les genoux contre lui et les enlaçant de ses bras. S'il n'avait pas eu un corps aussi masculin et recouvert de tatouages, on l'aurait presque pris pour une enfant. Il obéissait et attendait.

L'air de la salle de bain la fit frissonner quand elle enleva son haut et elle vit les muscles de ses épaules se contracter alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas se retourner. C'était presque vexant qu'il reste un tel gentleman. Elle lança son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce et se retrouva nue juste derrière lui. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'elle entrait dans la baignoire. Sous ses doigts ses muscles se serraient et relâchaient. Ce ne fut pas évident, mais au bout du compte, elle parvint à faire passer ses genoux de chaque côté de son corps alors que ses hanches restaient collées au bord de la baignoire.

- Allonge-toi.

Elle murmura presque et ferma les yeux pour savourer les ondulations et la chaleur de l'eau qui réchauffait doucement son corps. Leurs peaux glissèrent l'une contre l'autre et elle eut bientôt la sensation beaucoup moins agréable de sa hanche qui appuyait contre la chair sensible de sa cuisse. Ses larges épaules se posèrent contre son ventre et elle remarqua les vibrations de son abdomen alors qu'il tentait de ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à reposer son corps sur elle. Finalement, il se laissa aller contre elle, son crâne effleurant le creux entre ses seins alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté et posait sa joue contre un de ses seins. Elle fit glisser sa main de son épaule jusqu'à sa torse.

Michael posa ses mains sur le bas de ses cuisses, juste sous la surface de l'eau. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, leurs respirations résonnant en rythme avec les va et vient des doigts de Michael sur sa peau et des siens sur son torse.

- Ca devrait toujours être aussi facile.

Il rit et son torse trembla contre elle.

- Facile? Sara, je vis un véritable enfer là dessous. Je suis si dur que je vois plus clair. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être que le problème, c'est juste qu'on confond facile avec bien. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est facile que c'est bien. Ce n'était pas facile à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas simple cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. Ce n'était pas simple il y a quelques heures dans la voiture. Mais bon sang, c'était bien.

Ils tombèrent de nouveau dans le silence et l'eau se rafraîchit. Michael attrapa un de ses pieds et se mit à chercher.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je cherche

- Quoi?

- Ton tatouage. Je vais vraiment le détester?

Elle gigota les orteils et y réfléchit.

- Tu ne vas probablement pas l'aimer. Enfin…je ne crois pas que tu sois le genre d'homme qui aime les tatouages.

- Mis à part le fait que j'en suis recouvert?

- _Parce que _tu en es recouvert. Je pense que tu dois en avoir assez vu.

- Si ça fait partie de toi, je vivrai avec.

- Bien. Parce que c'est réellement une partie de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui te l'a fait faire?

- J'ai supposé qu'il était temps que j'expose une partie de ce que j'ai en moi.

- Tu sais comment je le vois? Comme…un héritage. Il a bondit de ma peau sur la tienne. Comme une contagion. Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi Sara, et j'aurais voulu me contenter d'être juste moi. Mais je t'ai causé tellement de problèmes et je n'arrive même pas à culpabiliser pour ça. Comment pourrais-je? Je suis là, maintenant. Quelque soit la manière dont j'y suis arrivé, ça valait le coup. C'est totalement égoïste. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que songer à rester avec moi? J'ai ruiné…

- Je sais. Tu as ruiné ma vie. Tu m'as dit il y a quelque mois que t'en avais marre de t'excuser, et j'espère vraiment que c'est vrai parce que moi aussi j'en ai marre de t'entendre t'excuser.

Il se tut un moment avant de recommencer à parler, sans la regarder.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est écrit sur mon front et que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. Mais, tu dois savoir…Que c'est sérieux. Je t'aime vraiment.

Angoissé par son admission, il se tendit et elle fit glisser un doigt sur son épaule, autant pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer elle-même, pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là et venait bien de dire ça. Il reprit la parole et elle retira sa main.

- L'eau est froide, on ferait mieux de sortir.

Elle le sentit s'écarter. Elle se leva et sortit du bain, laissant Michael la regarder de là où il était, assis dans la baignoire. Elle traversa la pièce, dégoulinante d'eau et attrapa des serviettes. Elle s'enroula dans une et en prit une autre pour Michael. Il sortit de la baignoire et évita son regard. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs orteils se touchent, les yeux de l'homme était fixé sur sa bouche. Il les ferma soudain et inspira profondément.

- Je veux ça, Sara. Mais…ça ne va faire que nous embrouiller. Le sexe n'est pas une preuve d'amour.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de se radoucir. Elle passa la serviette sur son torse trempé et entreprit de le sécher.

- Ca, c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as jamais fait les choses de la bonne manière.

Elle prit son temps pour l'essuyer, l'observant sans gêne. Elle effaçait une à une chaque goutte d'eau sur son corps, tentant toute fois d'éviter la zone où son excitation était évidente. Quand elle jugea qu'il était assez sec, elle laissa tomber la serviette à leurs pieds et commença à redessiner son tatouage du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

- Quand…Quand tu es sortie du bain, j'ai vu ton tatouage. A quoi as-tu pensé?

- Pensé? Il ne s'agit pas de penser, Michael. Il s'agit de savoir. Je sais que tu as ta place en moi. Je sais que tu as marqué ma vie à jamais. En bon comme en mauvais. Et maintenant, je veux faire en sorte que tu sois également conscient de ça.

C'était à la fois étrange et normal quand elle s'agenouilla face à lui et glissa un doigt le long de son membre. Ses doigts se crispèrent et s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha et passa sa langue sur le bout de son sexe avant de le prendre doucement dans sa bouche. Elle l'entendit grogner et sentit son corps trembler, soudain faible. Pour Sara, il ne s'agissait pas d'être la meilleure ou de satisfaire tous ses désirs. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était faire quelque chose pour lui. Lui donner du plaisir.Lui montrer qu'il pouvait recevoir sans rien avoir à donner en compensation. Pour une fois, ça serait uniquement pour lui. Elle enroula sa main autour de lui et la bougea en accord avec sa bouche alors qu'elle posait son autre main sur sa hanche. Il prit la main de sa hanche et la serra.

- S…Sa…

Il tenta de parler, mais sa respiration était trop saccadée.

- Stop,. Pas ici…tes…tes genoux.

Sara se laissa tomber en arrière, sonnée et choquée.

Elle tentait de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait et, lui, il parvenait à se débrouiller pour qu'au final, ça soit lui qui lui prouve qu'il l'aimait. Si seulement il en était conscient….

Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux, elle faisait de son mieux pour le satisfaire et lui, il s'inquiétait pour ses genoux. Si ça, ce n'était pas de l'amour, si ce n'était pas l'homme qui méritait le plus d'être aimé, alors personne ne le méritait.

Quand elle se leva, elle lui sourit d'un des sourire les plus sincères de sa vie. Elle enleva sa serviette et prit une seconde pour sécher ses cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, il la trouva assise sur le lit. Sa serviette était négligemment posée sur ses genoux et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?, demanda-t-il et Sara put entendre au ton de sa voix qu'il s'attendait vraiment à qu'elle lui réponde que oui.

- Tout, Michael. Tout ça. Mal.

Sans pouvoir se contenir, elle sentait les larmes brûler ses joues.

- Et tu sais quoi?

Elle renifla et essuya les quelques gouttes sur son menton.

- Ca me va. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois parfait. Ou Bon, ou courageux, ou fort, ou poli ou quoique ça soit d'autre. Je n'attends rien de toi, je veux juste que tu sois là.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder son visage. Doucement, mais indéniablement, il commençait à comprendre et une once de fierté envahit Sara alors qu'elle voyait son incroyable intelligence s'adapter à ses émotions.

- Je...Je suis là.

- Tu ne l'étais pas, mais maintenant?

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et tenta d'arrêter de pleurer.

- Maintenant, je pense que tu l'es vraiment.

Quelque part entre la salle de bain et la chambre, Michael avait enroulé une serviette autour de ses hanches et Sara enleva complètement la sienne. Assise au bord du lit, les pieds posés sur le sol, elle écarta doucement les genoux. Sans prévenir, Michael s'avança jusqu'à elle et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il fit glisser son pouce le long de sa joue et elle posa son front contre sa poitrine. Elle passa un doigt dans le nœud qui retenait sa serviette et la fit tomber.

Elle fit remonter ses mains de l'arrière de ses genoux, le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses cils au bout desquels quelques larmes subsistaient vinrent frôler cette ligne bleutée où se terminait son tatouage et se révélait sa peau halée, nue.

Elle baissa les yeux un peu plus bas et observa le mouvement de ses muscles alors que son membre se gonflait et que sa peau rougissait d'excitation, et probablement d'embarras sous la contemplation intime de la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et déposa un baiser auprès de son nombril. Le bain l'avait réchauffé, mais il émanait de lui une chaleur presque brûlante et au fil des secondes sa peau commençait à se faire humide de transpiration. Sara se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il recule pour lui laisser un peu d'espace, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de fixer sa bouche et de dominer son espace intime…un peu comme il avait dominé certains aspects de sa vie. Le coin de sa bouche se redressa en une expression entre le sourire et la grimace quand le ventre de la jeune femme frôla son intimité. Ses mains remontèrent du bas de son dos pour venir s'agripper à ses épaules.

Le sourire de Michael s'agrandit alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers elle. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur ses fesses et l'amena plus près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était qu'une simple caresse des lèvres de plus en plus insistante et passionnée alors qu'ils se tenaient en un même lieu et pensaient à la même chose. Pas pour la première fois, mais pour la _première fois_. Au bout d'un moment, elle quitta ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, mais Michael se relança immédiatement à l'assaut de sa bouche. Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et elle les fit tourner avant de le faire basculer sur le lit et de l'y suivre. Ses genoux encadrèrent ses hanches et sa bouche repartit à l'assaut de la sienne alors qu'elle serrait les draps entre ses doigts - les draps qu'elle avait choisi spécialement pour lui - de chaque côté de sa tête. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les tapotèrent gentiment.

- Shhh. Ralentis, je ne vais nulle part, parvient-il à prononcer contre ses lèvres avides.

Elle s'arrêta, prit une inspiration et s'attaqua à sa nuque.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt.

Elle parcourut son corps, à la découverte des choses et zones qui le faisait le plus réagir. Si elle plaçait ses lèvres juste là, il arquait le dos - une indication certaine qu'il en voulait plus. Et il obtenait plus…Quand elle en avait envie.

Les mains posaient sur ses côtes, elle glissa sa bouche sur la peau douce, juste à la gauche de son nombril, elle passa sa langue contre la peau et…

Michael se mit à rire. Elle se tendit et leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

- Désolé, ça chatouille.

Elle resta stupéfaite une seconde. Puis une autre. Puis elle se mit à rire. Puis, elle l'embrassa, ou du moins presque, elle fit glisser sa bouche rieuse contre la sienne.

- Tu as un rire très masculin. Je l'aime bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser à chaque coin de sa bouche alors que ses mains remontaient vers ses seins et caressait son mamelon. Ce simple geste lui prouva que son corps était plus que près à aller plus loin.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime d'autres? Les préservatifs.

Ce n'était pas très fin, mais c'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour aborder le sujet. Elle roula de l'autre côté du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, à la recherche de la boite qu'elle avait acheté après le départ de Michael. Il glissa au dessus d'elle et ses mains explorèrent son postérieur de cette manière si propre à l'homme.

Sara fronça les sourcils. Elle était pourtant sûre de les avoir mises dans ce tiroir. Elle en était même certaine. En même temps, c'était loin d'être la seule chose qu'elle avait rajouté dans ce tiroir en six mois. Trois paires de chaussettes, une vieille revue médicale, une crème pour les mains, quelques cartes de noël, et - bon sang elle gardait vraiment tout- un vieux sachet d'une bijouterie réputée.

- Tu les as perdues ?, demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu à vérifier depuis qu'on…

- Vraiment? Je veux dire...tant mieux. C'est génial même. Moi non plus. Je veux dire, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin…qu'elles soient dans ce tiroir ou dans un autre, pas depuis que toi et moi…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.

Sara retourna une bouteille d'eau en spray - elle avait de l'eau en spray? - et elles apparurent accompagnées d'un chœur d'ange. Elle se retourna vers Michael et leva fièrement le paquet. En un geste, il parvient à rouler sur le dos tout en l'emportant avec lui. Elle entreprit maladroitement de lui enfiler un préservatif et il finit par attraper son poignet.

- Continue comme ça et Lincoln va m'accuser de déshonorer la famille.

Elle leva un sourcil et repensa à toutes ces années où elle avait entraîné ses mains à être précises. Finalement, elle enfila la capote en un rapide geste précis. Michael fronça les sourcils.

- On dirait que t'as de l'expérience.

- 3ème année. Un cours de physique et une banane. Et est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de ton frère?

Il lui répondit par un sourire de gamin avant d'attraper ses hanches et de la basculer sous lui. Sara posa ses mains sur son abdomen et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec une gravité et une sincérité qui lui était rares.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il.

Puis, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement avant d'entrer en elle. Sara dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de crier alors que, la respiration anarchique, Michael commençait à se mouvoir en de longs grognements. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et Michael en profita pour glisser une main en bas de son dos, caressant les marques de son homonyme. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il tentait d'effacer le tatouage ou de le faire rentrer plus profondément en elle.

Sara sentait qu'il se retenait, il semblait déterminé à lui laisser le contrôle du rythme et des coups. Parfois, il se relâchait légèrement et se faisait plus brusque et rapide pendant quelques mouvements lui arrachant des gémissements incontrôlables avant de reprendre contrôle de ses gestes. Finalement, Michael laissa tomber les apparences, il n'allait pas laisser à Sara tout le contrôle sur quelque chose qu'ils partageaient. Plus à présent. Il s'appuya sur un bras et fit glisser la main dans son dos jusqu'à son genou la forçant à se coller d'avantage à lui, changeant son angle de pénétration. Au dessus d'elle, Michael se tendit subitement et ses hanches se mirent à trembler. Les seins de Sara s'écrasèrent sur son torse et elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour rouler au dessus de lui.

Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'ils jouissaient en même temps, soupirant, criant dans la bouche de l'autre. Leurs mains se joignirent et ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Ce qui les étonna le plus était qu'à présent, ils avaient quelque chose contre quoi se serrer. Quelque chose de tangible et de réel. Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se calment et s'affaiblissent, et qu'ils reprennent le contrôle de leurs pensées. Ensemble, ils voyaient pour la première fois un futur qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé.

Plus tard, allongé dans la même position, la transpiration avait collé leurs corps l'un à l'autre, mais quelque chose de plus puissant les empêchait de bouger.

- Et maintenant? Est ce qu'on se ballade au coucher de soleil?

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, la nuit était déjà tombée, mais la pluie était toujours là. Sara attrapa la couverture et la passa au dessus d'eux avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse.

Je crois que je serais plus heureuse en restant juste ici, avec toi.

FIN


End file.
